Remember the Name
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: This is the story of Fukai Unmei and her new life and how she handles her old life.
1. Chapter 1

"Here are all the files on her. It includes when and where we found her, why she's here, any medical conditions, and etc. Look it over and come back tomorrow. Thank you," said a lady with a tight bun on the back of her head and a sea foam green women's suit on. She handed a folder to a tall, brunette man that looked in his forties.

"Thank you very much," said the man taking the folder and standing up. He shook hands with the woman and left to his car. Once inside his car, he flipped open the folder and began to peruse the contents. _Interesting, very interesting_ was all he thought before he placed the closed folder in the passenger seat and drove home.

The next day, the man once again entered the orphanage. He was warmly greeted by the same lady as in the beginning, who was now wearing a warm grey suit. They then got down to business.

"I suspect you read over the folder?" asked he lady.

"Yes I did and I've come to a decision," he said.

"Oh, and have you agreed?"

"Yes I have, she could use a decent home."

"That's wonderful, I'll send her in now so you can get to know each other better," said the lady delighted. She then left to go fetch 'her'. The man just sat there waiting quietly when a girl around 15 years of age with long brown hair that was slightly curled, fair skin, black clothing, and emerald eyes with a hint of ocean blue walked in closely followed by the older woman.

"This is Fukai Unmei, Fukai this is the nice gentleman who will be adopting you, isn't that wonderful?" asked the lady. The girl didn't say anything she just stared at the man with an expressionless face.

"Well hello Fukai, I'm Mr. Toreina, I hope you'll like living with me," he said kindly. Fukai didn't move or say anything.

"Well I'm sure you have a lot to talk about, but someone else is coming in," said the lady.

"Okay, well thank you so much. I'm sure she'll want to see her new home," said Mr. Toreina as he stood up and shook hands with the lady once again. The two family members left the orphanage and got into his car.

"Well Fukai I hope you'll like your new home. Your things have already been sent over and your room's all set, so no need to worry about that," said Mr. Toreina. He then turned on the radio to some random rock station.

The rest of the drive was silent except for the radio. When they reached the house Fukai was given a grand tour. The living room wasn't overpoweringly huge but it wasn't cramped either. It was your typical Japanese style living room with a piano on the pack all below a window. The kitchen was a good sized kitchen with a black and white tiled back splash and nice bamboo wood cabinets. The dining room was adjacent with the kitchen and it had a table, which was clear for the moment, in the middle of the room.

Upstairs were all of the bedrooms. Fukai's room was white with a sand colored carpet. There was a desk and a bookshelf that was full of manga, novels, and piano books. The bed was a normal bed up against the wall. At the end of the bed were a TV, DVD player, and a radio. Next to that was a shelf with DVD's and CD's on it. She had a medium closet with a dresser inside and her own bathroom. Fukai didn't say anything she just nodded and bowed to show her thanks.

"You don't have to be so formal."

Fukai just stared at him and then nodded.

"Well I'll let you get use to you room," he said and left. Fukai looked around then turned on her radio which was playing Miyavi.

The next day it was a Monday and it was Fukai's first day at school. That school was also where her new dad worked as a tennis trainer. Thus meaning he had to leave early and since he didn't want Fukai walking to school alone, she had to get up early as well. Problem was she never liked to get up in the morning.

"Fukai please get up, you're going to make me late!" yelled Toreina as he shook her for the ten millionth time. She then sat up, rubbed her eyes, and got out of her bed. "Thank you, now your uniform on the top of your dresser," and he left her room.

At school they walked onto the tennis courts. Seventh, eighth, and ninth graders were all outside practicing. Fukai saw an annoying kid with a uni-brow talking very loudly to two other guys about a Ryoma Echizen. She then made her way to a bench and sat down, becoming quite bored. It wasn't but two minutes before she heard everyone yell 'Cheers" and bow toward the entrance of the courts. She looked up and saw nine boys around her age walk out. Each had matching uniforms and tennis bags. She then turned away because she thought by their dramatic entrance that they were show-offs.

"Ah, here come the regulars," said her new dad to her. "Those are the best tennis players that this school has to offer." Once again Fukai just looked at the ground. She heard them come up, greet the trainer, then place their nags next to her on the bench. She glanced over and caught the name of the shortest boy, 'R. Echizen'.

_So that's who he is_ thought Fukai.

"What's a girl doing here during a boys practice?" asked the tall guy with brunette hair and thin wire glasses.

"Captain Tezuka, she is my daughter," said his trainer.

"Daughter?" asked a guy with reddish brown hair.

"I thought you weren't married," said the other guy with glasses.

"No, I'm single, I adopted her," he explained.

"Oh, so what's her name?" asked a tall guy with black spiky hair.

"Team this is Fukai Unmei. She'll be going everywhere with us," announced their trainer.

During the time she was being introduced she just kept her head to the ground. Her hair had fallen over her face creating brunette curtains. She didn't move until she was being introduced to the regulars. She looked up at each on of them.

"Hi, I'm Fuji," said a guy with light brown hair and was smiling.

"Eiji," said the guy with reddish brown hair cheerfully.

"Momoshiro, but you can call me Momo," said the tall guy with black spiky hair.

"Ryoma Echizen," said the shortest one.

"Kaidoh," said the guy with a bandana lazily.

"Inui," said the guy with big glasses and a notebook.

"Kawamura," said the other tall guy with sideburns.

"Oishi," said the guy with the weird hair style.

"Tezuka, team captain," said the guy from before.

"Well introductions are over let's get to practicing," and all of them made their way onto the tennis courts.


	2. Chapter 2

After school Fukai was once again out on the tennis courts like her father had told her to be. She looked around and didn't see him anywhere, and then the regulars came out and placed their bags on the bench that she was once again sitting on.

"Hey Fukai," said Momo. She didn't move or say anything. "Hello?" he tried again but got the say outcome.

"Doesn't she talk?" asked Fuji getting in front of her and looking closely into her eyes.

"No, she hasn't said a word since the orphanage took her in," said a voice from behind and everyone, except Fukai, looked up and saw their trainer.

"Why?" Inui asked poised to take notes. That's when Fukai stood up and walked away, out of the courts.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ryoma. Everyone just shrugged and got to their practice.

Later the regulars were searching around the school looking everywhere for Fukai. They even had some girls check the bathroom for her, but she wasn't there. They then headed back to the trainer's house to talk about where she could be, making sure to look around walking home if they see her. When they walked into the house they heard some piano being played. They followed it to the living room and saw Fukai sitting at the piano playing a random song. The males just stood and watched her. She didn't even know they were there until the end of the song when they started clapping.

Fukai immediately spun around and saw then standing there. She then closed the lid on the piano and stood up. She walked past the males and walked up to her room. Then they walked into the kitchen and started talking.

"Wow, she's good," said Eiji.

"Yea, who knew," said Ryoma.

"Very talented," said Inui writing in his notebook.

"Well we found her," said Momo.

"No duh," said Kaidoh.

"But why did she leave?" asked Tezuka.

"Tell us," said Fuji.

"She will tell you when she's ready," said her 'father'.

"But she never talk," said Oishi. Her 'father' just sighed.

Upstairs Fukai was listening in on the conversation at the top of the stairs. When she heard her 'father' struggling to answer and protect her at the same time, she went downstairs into the kitchen to save him. When she walked in they fell silent and observed her. She grabbed some pots and started cooking.

"You guys staying for dinner? She is a good cook and she cooks on her own free will," said her 'father'.

"Unfortunately, I have to go home," said Fuji a little disappointed.

"I'll stay," said Tezuka.

"Who else is staying?" asked their trainer. No one raised their hands and they looked down-hearted. "Don't worry guys I understand."

"Sorry," said Momo as they left.

Now it was only Fukai, her 'father', and Tezuka left in the kitchen. Fukai went around making dinner while the two men talked over tennis strategies. When dinner was ready Fukai went and placed the food in the dining room on the table. The guys walked into the room and sat down. Fukai began to eat to and the others followed suit.

The next Friday, Mr. Toreina had the regulars come over, they had an early and far away game the next day so the slept over. Fukai voluntarily made them dinner. After, the boys talked about tennis stuff while Fukai was in her room doing her own thing. That night she came downstairs to get a glass of water. Her 'dad' was in the dining room doing paper work.

When he saw her he asked, "Can you take that stack of pillows and blankets and give then to the team. I think they fell asleep watching TV, thanks."

Fukai walked out with the stack and sure enough all of the guys were asleep all over the living room. She sighed and carefully stepped over them and put pillows under their heads and the blankets over them. She then took Inui's glasses off and set them on a side table near him. When she went to take Tezuka's glasses off he grabbed onto her wrist. When he saw who it was he let go and Fukai placed his glasses on a side table. He just laid there and watched her. When she stood up to go he grabbed her wrist and she sat back down next to him.

"Can I ask you something, it maybe personal," he whispered. She stared at him telling him to go ahead. "Why don't you talk or make any sounds?" She then looked down, not saying anything. They were silent and from behind the wall next to the living room opening her 'dad' was listening to everything. Eventually Fukai stood up and walked up to her room. Everyone then went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning they were up really early except Fukai, so the team went into her room to wake her up. First they tried yelling and shaking her, then they threw pillows at her. Finally they picked her up, swung her over Momo's shoulder and carried her, bouncingly, down the stairs. It was then that she started kicking and banging her fist on Momo's back. Her 'dad' saw the scene and stared laughing. At the bottom of the stairs she was set down. She immediately tried to go back upstairs, but she was held back.

"You don't want us late for our match do you?" asked Eiji.

Fukai just turned around and sat down in a chair in the living room. The guys shook their heads and made their way to the kitchen.

The bus was six seated so everyone had to sit in pairs except Mr. Toreina because he had some paperwork taking up the spot next to him. During the first few minutes Fukai fell asleep. Her head was hanging in front of her and it looked very uncomfortable.

"Hey Tezuka why don't you let Fukai sleep on your shoulder?" asked Fuji from behind.

"Yeah, it looks like she is going to break her neck," said Eiji who was next to Fuji.

"I don't think Mr. Toreina would like to have and already injured daughter a week within adoption," said Momo. Tezuka just sighed, gently moved Fukai's head to a comfortable position on his shoulder', then turned around to look at the others.

"Happy?" asked Tezuka. The others nodded their heads cheerfully.

Halfway through the ride Fukai woke up (remember it was far away) and rubbed her eyes. When she realized what she used for a pillow she jumped and scooted over. When Tezuka saw her scoot over he looked at her.

"Way to go captain, you woke Sleeping Beauty," said Eiji.

"She woke up on her own," said Tezuka. Fukai was watching the two.

"Hey Fukai," called Momo, so Fukai turned around and looked at him, "do you know any annoying songs?" she shook her head, "well I do-"

"Momo you will shut your mouth right now unless you want a gallon of Inui's vegetable juice down your throat and endless amounts of laps," said Mr. Toreina, Fukai stood up and hugged her 'dad' thanking him. Everyone besides Momo and Tezuka laughed.

"Hey that's not nice!" complained Momo.

Fukai stuck her tongue out at Momo then went back to her seat next to Tezuka.

When they arrived at the school they got off and headed to the tennis courts. Fukai sat on a bench and watch the others warm-up. There was a lot of cloud cover and it was pretty cold out. Fukai was wearing a t-shirt and some black dickies so she was freezing, that's when a jacket landed on her head. She pulled the jacket off and looked up.

"You can wear it is you want," said Kaidoh. Fukai put it on and nodded to Kaidoh who walked off. The jacket was slightly large on her but she didn't care, as long as it kept her warm.

After the game they decided to head back to Mr. Toreina's house to celebrate their victory. They guys were too lazy to go home so they just slept over…again. All the teens were in the living room just talking.

"Those guys weren't that good today," said Ryoma.

"We killed them," said Momo.

"We have to focus on our next match," said the ever mature Tezuka.

"He has a point," said Kaidoh.

"Come on let us have some fun. We're not on the tennis courts," said Eiji.

"I agree," said Oishi.

"Same here," said Fukai. Then everyone looked around confused.

"Who said that?" asked Fuji. Everyone turned to look at Fukai.

"Was that you?" asked Kawamura.

"Maybe," said Fukai. Then Momo jumped up and hugged her. Eiji and Fuji followed suit. Soon everyone was hugging her; yes people even Kaidoh and Tezuka.

"I know this is touching, but you're crushing my lungs," gasped Fukai. The guys muttered 'sorry' and let go.

"So why didn't you talk before?" asked Inui prepared with his notebook.

"Well the last time I talked the person got pissed off and he was drunk, he tried to rape me but I ran away. A few days later I was taken to the orphanage. I haven't talked since. Also I don't trust people with my words. But I trust you guys," explained Fukai.

"Oh," said Momo. They were silent for a while.

"So…who's hungry?" asked Fukai randomly. The guys then followed her into the kitchen. Fukai pulled out some fruit and juice, and a blender. She put the fruit in and the juice then blended it together. She started pouring it into glasses and handed one to each of the guys. Fukai took a sip but the others just stared at their glasses.

"Wha- OH these are good, you saw, no vegetables," said Fukai taking another sip. The guys looked into their glasses then followed suit.

"This is really good!" said Momo. Fukai then set her glass down and went into the living room. The guys finished then followed to the living room.

That night they all fell asleep in the living room. They were scattered about and on top of the couches. When Fukai's 'dad' went up to his room he looked around and started laughing quietly. It was a rather amusing sight. Momo was on the long couch with Ryoma on the other side with his feet in Momo's face. Kaidoh was on the love seat with his legs hanging off it. Eiji's head was under the side table, Fuji was next to him. Then Fukai who was curled up in a ball. Tezuka and Inui were next who still had their glasses on. Oishi and Kawamura were at the feet of the others, but Oishi had rolled over onto the other's legs.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Fukai met Coach Ryuzaki for the first time. She somehow got this feeling that the Coach and Trainer don't get along quiet well.

"Well, well, well look who decided to show their wanna-be young face around here again," said Mr. Toreina as they met Coach Ryuzaki on the tennis courts.

"I was off doing some good for the team. Way more then you'll ever do," she spat. They stood their quarreling. Even when the regulars emerged from the locker rooms, they were still at it. When they saw what the commotion was they just sighed and put their bags down.

"Hey, Inui, you like to explain things, what's going on?" asked Fukai.

"You see the school hired the trainer and coach separately and when the two met they immediately hated each other," said Inui.

"Oh, interesting," said Fukai.

"It's more annoying," said Ryoma.

"Well better get to practicing," said Oishi and they headed out onto the court.

The rest of the week went a little like this: two grown-ups fighting, crazy fan-girls bugging Fukai, the team practicing a lot, they lost to Reikaidai, OH and Tezuka injured his already injured arm so he was sent to a rehab center in Germany.

"You'll get them next time," reassured Fukai after the game that the team lost. Then Coach Ryuzaki rode up on her bike, she spoke to Oishi, he smiled and thanked her.

"I have good news. Since our final match against Reikaidai has been postponed a week we are going to train at a camp," announced Oishi.

"Really? What about school?" asked Eiji.

"We have permission from school to skip, but we will have make-up lessons," said Coach Ryuzaki.

"Cool, I'm in," said Eiji.

"Yeah," said everyone else

"I hope you guys are better when you come back," said Fukai.

"What? You're not coming?" asked Eiji.

"We need our mascot there for us!" said Momo.

"I even asked if you can come," said Oishi.

"Really? Then how can I not go?" said Fukai.

The next morning, the group of them were boarding the van, but Trainer Toreina had to talk to Fukai.

"Okay Fukai I hate to leave you in the hands of that witch, so Oishi is anything happens to her you're to blame." And he got off the van. Fukai fell asleep on the van so when they arrived Momo did his wonderful shoulder routine to wake her up. They got off the van and Fukai was on the verge of sleeping, seeing how Momo was giving her a piggy back. They looked up at the camp and it was an old building.

"Looks like where ghosts would live," said Momo who walked up and knocked on the door. It opened and a girl with pigtails stood there. Momo started running back but stopped when he realized who it was, Fukai was thankful he stopped running.

"I asked Sakuno and Tomo to help clean the place up," said Coach Ryuzaki, "now go and get your luggage down and we'll start training."

The group followed Sakuno up to their room. Once Sakuno got the door open, they set their stuff down and Fukai got off of Momo's back.

"Are you coming with us?" asked Eiji.

"Ye-" started Fukai.

"No, she should stay here," said Oishi.

"What? Why?" asked the others.

"Fukai you know why," said Oishi.

"…yes I do, but how do you know?" she asked.

"Your father told me and Coach Ryuzaki," said Oishi.

"Told you what?" asked Fuji.

"Fukai will tell you if she wants too," said Oishi.

"And I don't. It's nothing to worry about," said Fukai.

"Are you ready yet?" asked Coach Ryuzaki as she knocked on the door.

"We'll talk later," said Eiji. Fukai left the room and the guys got ready for their training. Fukai walked with them to the tennis courts. They got their rackets taken away and started their training by jogging. Fukai walked up to the house and decided to call her 'dad'.

"Hey dad," said Fukai into the receiver.

"Hey, how is everything?" he replied.

"Okay, the guys are out training right now."

"Ah, I see Oishi stopped you from coming didn't he?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

"Hey I'm only trying to keep you…healthy."

"Riight."

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"Nothing really, oh do you know the phone number to the rehab center in Germany?"

"Yea I put it in one of your notebooks you brought with you."

"Oh okay, thanks."

"Well I'm glad you called, but I have to go. Why don't you call Tezuka now?"

"Yea, I will, bye." And Fukai hung up. She walked up to her, Sakuno, and Tomo's room to get the number. When she got there the two were taking a break from cleaning.

"Hi Fukai," said Tomo. She just nodded and went to her bag.

"Tomo do you think we should finish our cleaning?" asked Sakuno.

"A couple more minutes. So Fukai what are doing here, I thought you would be with the regulars," asked Tomo. Fukai just shrugged and pulled a notebook. A piece of paper slipped out and flew across the room toward the other two. They looked at the paper and Sakuno picked it up and handed it to Fukai.

"So you have Tezuka's number?" asked Tomo. Fukai just nodded.

"How is he doing?" asked Sakuno. Fukai shrugged and just walked out. She went back to the phone and dialed the number. Little did she know that Tomo and Sakuno followed her and were listening around the corner.

"Yes, I would like to talk to Tezuka Kunimitsu, yes I will hold," said Fukai. After a few minutes she heard a sound on the other end and then the mature voice of Tezuka.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Tezuka," Fukai said.

"Fukai?" he asked.

"Yea, how are you?"

"Fine, I'm getting better here."

"That's good to hear."

"So what's the team doing now?"

"We went to a camp to train; they are out training right now."

"Why didn't you go with them? You are always hanging around when we train."

"Well, there are health problems preventing that."

"Oh…so…how is everyone?"

"Normal for their standards."

Then he did something that Fukai thought she would never hear. Tezuka Kunimitsu chuckled.

"Um… Tezuka are you feeling all right?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" he asked confused.

"Because you just laughed and it just doesn't seem like you."

"Oh, so how are you?"

Fukai was once again shocked that he asked but she responded, "Okay I guess, just little bored because the guys aren't around."

"Oh, who else is there?"

"Coach Ryuzaki, Tomo, Sakuno, and the trio of boys from Ryoma's class."

"Why don't you go hang with Tomo and Sakuno?"

"Well they sort of annoy me. You have noticed that they are Ryoma fan girls right?"

"Yes, I guess. Does it mean you hate my fan girls as well?"

"Yes."

"I don't like them either."

"I could have guessed that."

"Oh my trainer is here hold on."

Fukai then heard a woman on the other line talking with Tezuka.

"Whose was that Kunimitsu? You're girlfriend from Japan?" she asked.

"Uh…no the team mascot. She called because she was bored and was making sure I was okay." He said defending the two of you.

"Right, I still say she is your girlfriend," said the woman, "now say you lovey dovey good-byes so we can get to training."

"I have to go now. Talk to you later Fukai." said Tezuka to Fukai.

"Okay, do you want the number of the camp so you can call after your training maybe the team will be back by then," said Fukai.

"Sure let me get a pencil and paper. Hey Trainer do you have a pencil and paper I can borrow?"

"Oh getting her phone number are you?" she asked handing him the two objects.

"Okay what's the number?" he asked ignoring his trainer.

After Fukai gave him the number, said good-bye, and hung up, she went into the kitchen to get something to drink. When she walked in she saw Tomo carrying pillows and Sakuno with blankets. Then the guys followed carrying futons. When they saw you their faces lightened and they placed the stuff on the ground.

"Hey Fukai can you make the beds for the regulars. We still have to go clean up some other places," asked Tomo. Fukai just shrugged and grabbed the pillows and blankets with the guys followed her carrying the futons.

When in the room the guys placed the futons down and ran out. Fukai just stared at them a little confused why they ran at the speed of light out of the room. She then shook it off and laid the beds out.

She finished and decided to go help with dinner. As she was walking by the front door the guys walk in dripping in sweat and look tried and hungry.

"Save us Fukai!" yelled Eiji as he ran to hug her. She went wide-eyed and dodged his hug. "Nyah?" he said confused.

"You smell horrible. Just go take a shower now!" said Fukai holding her nose and waving her hand in front of her face. They walked away from her and she continued on her way to the kitchen. She walked in and the others looked up at her. When they saw her they turned away.

"Oh no, I forgot to put the soap in the bathroom," said Sakuno.

"Here Fukai you go take the regulars the soap," said Tomo as she shoved the soap into her arms. Fukai just looked at the soap then at them. She sighed and made her way to the bathroom.

Outside the door she Momo and Kaidoh yelling at each other about water or something. Fukai knocked on the door and said, "Uh…Sakuno forgot to put soap in there and had me bring it."

"Ah Fukai just who I wanted to see," said Momo as he grabbed her arm and dragged her in. When she saw everyone else she had a faint hue of red on her cheeks and she covered her eyes.

"Momo you do realize that the others are trying to take a bath?" Fukai asked as Momo lead her over to the showers.

"Okay you can open you eyes now," said Momo. Fukai brought her hand down and saw Kaidoh, Momo, and two showers on.

"What are you doing Momo bringing her in here?" asked Kaidoh.

"Fukai tell him that I didn't touch his shower," said Momo.

"You didn't touch Kaidoh's shower," she said a little confused.

"See Fukai never lies," said Momo.

"You made her say that," said Kaidoh as he grabbed the shower and started spraying Momo with it. Momo did the same back. Fukai thought this would be a good time to leave. As she was walking out Momo bumped into her and she jumped back but then the bath was there and she fell in. All went silent as she came up to the surface. The guys in the bath sunk in deep and made a spot so she could get out. She got out and ringed her hair and clothes out.

"I'm sorry Fukai," said Momo. She just kept walking. When she closed the door to the bathroom Coach Ryuzaki came walking down the hall.

"Fukai? You know you are suppose to take your clothes off before you take a bath. Plus aren't the buys in there?" she asked. Fukai nodded her head and began walking to her room to change.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now night time and the guys were…er…trying to sleep. Well some of them were others were busy with a pillow fight. Fukai then walked into the room wearing pajama bottoms with tennis designs on it and a black tank top.

"Do you guys know the meaning of the word sleep?" she asked.

"Hey you still need to tell us why you couldn't go with us on training," said Eiji putting the pillow down that he was about to throw at Kaidoh.

"Oh yea, well why don't you guys put the pillows down and come over here and sit down," said Fukai sitting on the end of Fuji's futon. The others walked over and sat on futons nearby.

"Well I have many unexplained illnesses and weaknesses. I have weak knees and ankles, and I have a stomach and lung illness that is unexplained. Sometimes they start to act up when I sleep or when I do physical activities. 'Dad' already knows because it acted up the second night," said Fukai.

"What about your rash?" asked Inui noticing the red bumps on her arms.

"Oh this, it's just a birth defect," she said calmly, "it use to bother me when I was little but not anymore."

"Wow, that sucks," said Momo.

"You get use to it," said Fukai.

"Well I think we should go to sleep now. We have another rough day ahead of us tomorrow," said Oishi.

"Are you staying in here, Fukai?" asked Fuji.

"No I have a bed in the room with the girls," said Fukai unhappy about that.

"You don't like them do you?" asked Ryoma.

"Well they never shut up about you," said Fukai pointing to Ryoma.

"Oh," he said.

"Well good night," said Fukai and she walked out.

That night all was calm, all was clam until Fukai started uncontrollably shaking. The shaking also caused the floorboards to shake and woke Tomo and Sakuno up. When they saw what woke them up they rushed over to Fukai. Now she had sweat all over her and was burning up. She still had her eyes closed but she was awake.

"Sakuno go get your grandmother and the regulars, hurry," said Tomo as she rushed to the bathroom and got a cloth and poured cold water on it. She brought it and put it on Fukai's head. Then the others came running in.

"Move aside," said Coach Ryuzaki as she went next to Fukai. "Fukai can you hear me, everything will be all right." She said.

"I'll go call Mr. Toreina," said Fuji and he ran out.

"What'll we do?" asked Eiji.

"Burning," said Kawamura as he put a hand on Fukai's forehead.

"I think she should go home," said Oishi.

"I'll go get the van," said Coach Ryuzaki and she ran out. As she ran out Fuji came back.

"He said to bring her home. He also said maybe he should send her to the rehab center that Tezuka's at," said Fuji.

"Okay, wrap her in the blanket and pick her up," said Oishi. Kaidoh then wrapped her up and carried her out the front door. The guys all helped her get comfortable on the van. She was still shaking and had a fever but the sweating had stopped.

"Be careful Coach," said Momo.

"Yes now go get some rest, I'll be back," said the Coach. The guys walked back inside and Coach Ryuzaki drove away.

The next day Fukai was packing a suitcase and small backpack for her flight to Germany. She kept saying she didn't need to go but her 'father' then said she should go and stay if the doctor's there tell her too. She was thinking about the conversation while she packed. When she was done she brought her suitcase downstairs and put her carry-on bag on top of it. Then her 'father' walked up to her.

"Hey Fukai I got you a gift," he said as he pulled out a bag with ribbon on it.

"Really? Why?" asked Fukai.

"Thought you could use it, here just open it," he said and handed her the bag. She pulled out what was inside and looked at it.

"You got me a Seigaku jacket, but I am not a regular," said Fukai looking at it.

"Well the whole team agreed since you are our mascot you could use a jacket as well," said Mr. Toreina.

"Oh, well thanks," said Fukai and she put it on.

"Perfect, well let's go don't want to miss your flight. Remember Tezuka should be waiting at the terminal for you and he will take you to the center."

"Okay." They got in the car and drove to the airport. Her father left her at the security and she went to her gate. On the plane she just slept and watched the in flight movie. After she got her baggage from baggage claim she walked out to the terminal. She looked around for a tall teenager with brown hair and glasses but didn't find him. She then saw a sign that said "SEIGAKU- FUKAI" on it and she walked over.

"Hello miss please follow me," said the driver and they walked out to the taxi. They drove in silence to the center. She got her room and doctor then asked what room Tezuka was in. She walked down the hallway to his room. She knocked on the door but got no answer. She then opened it a crack and looked in. The room was pretty nice; it had a desk, computer, and various books and tennis magazines. On the bed she saw Tezuka asleep with a book open in front of him and his glasses still on. Fukai sighed and walked over to him. She put a bookmark in the book and placed it on the desk. She then took his glasses off and set them on the desk.

Fukai stared at him for a little while and then sat down at the computer chair. She then started flipping through a magazine. Soon she fell sleep and had her head on his desk. About half an hour later a nurse walked in and was about to say something when she saw the two teens asleep. She then quietly walked out and shut the door. Another half an hour later, Tezuka woke up. When he saw Fukai sleeping at his desk he walked over and shook her a tad bit. She stirred but didn't wake up. He sighed knowing she wouldn't wake up so he picked her up and put her on the bed.

Just then his doctor walked in and saw them. Tezuka was bent over Fukai as she was asleep.

"Bad time?" she asked.

"No it's all right," he said and put the blankets over Fukai the walked over to his doctor.

"Okay, is that the new patient here Fukai I believe," she said.

"Yes she is," said Tezuka.

"Oh okay well it is time to check your arm," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Fukai woke up in a bed she looked around and saw that she was still in Tezuka's room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She leaned back on the wall and tried to get use to the sunset's soft orange light filling the room. She closed her eyes and just sat there for a while. Then she heard some voices outside the door and opened her eyes when the door opened. In walked Tezuka holding his racket and he was sweaty from the heat.

"Hello Tezuka," she sitting upright in his bed.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"You know me, sleeps whenever I get the opportunity," said Fukai with a slight chuckle.

"True," he said. He placed his racket by his desk and walked to his dresser and pulled out some pants and a shirt.

"You don't mind if I take a shower do you?" he asked.

"No, I think I will go to my room and get settled in. I'm in the room three rooms down," she said getting up.

"Okay see you," he said. Fukai walked up to him and was about to hug him but then stopped and stepped away. "What?" he asked.

"You smell terrible," said Fukai. She then grabbed onto his hand and pushed him into the bathroom. "I'm doing us all a favor," she said.

"Okay, okay."

"First give me your shirt."

"Excuse me?"

"Give me your shirt so I can Fabreeze it so it won't stink up the room."

"Do I smell that bad?"

"Yes now give me your shirt."

He took his shirt off and handed it to Fukai who held it far away from her and walked over to her small bag that was by the bed. She pulled out a small bottle of Fabreeze and sprayed it.

"You carry that around in your bag?" asked Tezuka.

"Didn't have room in my other bag, also the bottle was leaking so I carried it to make sure I didn't die from the smell of too much Fabreeze," said Fukai putting the Fabreeze back in her bag and walking over to Tezuka.

"Well bye for now," she said and waved as she walked out of the room.

As she was walking she looked up down the hall and saw a nurse carrying her suitcase toward her. When the nurse said:

"Oh, sorry miss, we tried to find you to tell you. We are moving you to a different room. You see two friends are here and they wanted rooms adjacent to one another so we switched you with one of the girls," she said. Fukai nodded and followed the nurse. She stopped and walked into a room. Fukai then realized something _My room is right next to Tezuka's!_

"Here you go. There is a door that leads to the next room over but you can lock it. But the owner is a nice young man so I don't think you'll have a problem. Here is your stuff would you like me to help you unpack?" she asked. Fukai just shook her head and the nurse walked out.

Fukai then unpacked her stuff and sat at the desk. It had a few books that she brought and some paper and a pencil. Also on a shelf on the desk there was a key to lock the door separating the two rooms. She sighed and walked over to her bed and laid down. She then heard a thump on the wall on the other side. She guessed Tezuka was on his bed. She then stood up and knocked on the door.

Tezuka walked over and opened the door. He was a tad shocked (Tezuka remember, Mr. Emotionless) to see Fukai standing there.

"Fukai why are you in that room?" he asked.

"It is my new room," she said.

"You want to come in?" he asked.

"Actually I was going to call the guys wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure," said Tezuka and he walked out with Fukai. They walked to the phone and called the guys at the camp. It was two days after Fukai left so was wondering how they were doing.

"Hello?" asked a recognizable voice on the other line, it was Coach Ryuzaki.

"Hello, it's Tezuka and Fukai," said Tezuka.

"I'll get the team," she said and you heard footsteps leading away. The two waited a little till they heard a loud 'Hi' from Momo.

"Are you guys getting any better? When are you coming back?" asked Oishi.

"Is Germany nice, did you get any good photos?" asked Fuji.

"Guys we're all right, we don't know when we are coming back and no I haven't gotten any good photos because I was asleep the entire day," said Fukai.

"Typical," said Kaidoh.

"How can someone sleep so much?" asked Ryoma.

"You shouldn't be talking, you sleep more then a normal person as well," said Inui.

"Can we talk to Tezuka?" asked Oishi.

"Sure, here Tezuka," said Fukai and she handed him the phone. Fukai stood back and just watched him. She decided, to pass the time, to study his features. He was pretty good looking, not like some tennis players. His hair wasn't too long or too short just right, it's slightly spiky, brunette with highlights appearance was very attractive; no wonder he has so many fan girls. Now the eyes, they were framed by glasses, not the scary eye hiding glasses that Inui wears, but small thin-wired glasses that showed his eyes. Oh his black ebony eyes that looked showed no or little emotion. Fukai came to one conclusion after all this, that Tezuka, however strict he may be, was very, and I mean **very**, handsome.

Fukai snapped back when Tezuka said her name and was holding the phone toward her. She grabbed it and put the receiver to her ear.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Hey Fukai, how are things going with Tezuka?" asked Fuji.

"Okay, when I arrived he wasn't at the airport and when I got into his room he was asleep. Then I fell asleep and when I woke up he had come back from his training and smelled, so I forced him into the shower and left to my new room next to his. That is about what happened," explained Fukai.

"Wow, your sleeping habits rubbed off onto the Tezuka. He usually always shows up on time wherever needed," said Inui.

"So do you like him?" asked a female voice who Fukai knew to be Coach Ryuzaki.

"Why do you ask?" asked Fukai confused the coach would ask. Then there was a squeal known as Tomo and you heard some grunts.

"WHY?! Because it will be like, the perfect couple!' said Tomo.

"Or is it the fact that there will be less girls around so you can see Ryoma better?" asked Fukai. The guys laughed at that.

"Just tell us if you do," asked Inui.

"I will when you put the notebook away," said Fukai. More laughter was heard.

"Okay it is away, now do you like him?" asked Fuji.

"Why are you guys pressing the subject so much?" asked Fukai in wonder.

"Well maybe if you get together then maybe he will be less strict on us and we won't have to run so much," said Eiji.

"I thought you liked running, I mean take a look at Kaidoh he spends his free time running," said Fukai.

"Fshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," was the response from Kaidoh.

"All right snake boy, do you want me to tell you if I like Tezuka?" asked Fukai.

"I don't care, he may actually show expression if you do, but then you are always at practice so you may interrupt his game," said Kaidoh honestly.

"Don't say something like that, Viper," said Momo.

"Do you think he is hot?" asked Tomo.

"Well he is handsome," said Fukai.

"But do you think he is hot?" asked Inui.

"Okay Inui you have to put the notebook away," said Fukai.

"Stop avoiding our questions," said Oishi.

"Fine, I think he is hot without his shirt on," blurted Fukai. There was a little bit of silence.

"You saw him without his shirt on?" they all asked in unison.

"Heh, yea when he came back from training I made him take off his shirt so I could Fabreeze it so the room would be stunk up," said Fukai with a nervous chuckle.

"So does he have a six pack?" asked Tomo.

"I thought you like Ryoma," said Fukai shocked that she would ask.

"I do, I was just curious," said Tomo.

"Well someone else needs the phone, talk to you tomorrow," said Fukai.

"Just tell us if you like him before you leave," said Ryoma.

"Bye," said Fukai and she hung up.

"What was that?" asked Tezuka.

"Beats me," said Fukai and the two walked back to their rooms.

The two decided that the door between them to remain open just in case something happens to them. The only time it would be closed is only if they wanted some privacy. It was now nighttime and Tezuka was on his computer pulling an Inui (colleting data).

"Hey Tezuka, I'm going to go out and get something to eat want to come?" asked Fukai sticking her head through the door way.

"Sure, just a minute, I need to change," said Tezuka.

"Okay," said Fukai and she left closing the door as she left. Once inside her room she changed out of her sweat pants and band shirt into some black pants with white threaded seems and a black tank top with the words 'I'm the mascot' on it. She grabbed a light black jacket and put it on. When she heard Tezuka knock on the door she opened it. He was wearing a white pinstriped shirt with a brown jacket thrown over and some dark blue jeans.

"You look nice," said Fukai.

"Nice shirt," said Tezuka reading the saying.

"Thanks," said Fukai. The two then left and started walking around.

"Any idea on where to go?" asked Tezuka as they were walking down an area where there we a lot of people and a lot of pubs and restaurants.

"No," said Fukai looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry I know a place. My trainer is always there, probably is now," he said and they headed off in the correct direction.

When they entered the small restaurant/pub they got a booth and ordered their drinks. They scanned the menu and told the waiter what they wanted. When the waiter left Tezuka looked at Fukai.

"So what were you talking about on the phone?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just about what happened the night I left," Fukai said taking a sip of her carbonated soda.

"Really because I heard you say, 'he's hot with his shirt off' and then you explained what happened earlier," he said.

Fukai blushed and said, "oh yea well it sort of got carried over to you."

"Really what were they asking?" he asked. But Fukai never got a chance to tell about the phone conversation because right then someone shouted to Tezuka.

"KUNIMITSU!" a female voice shouted from the bar. The two teens turned and looked at the person waving. She had long red hair and looked very drunk. Then she walked over and sat next to Fukai in the booth.

"Who's this, your girlfriend, oh I'm sorry am I interrupting your date?" she asked slurring her speech slightly.

"We aren't on a date we are simply out to eat dinner because the food at the clinic isn't the best," said Tezuka.

"Who is this Tezuka," asked Fukai scooting a little away from her.

"Sorry, this is Hannah (forgot her last name) my trainer," said Tezuka.

"Aww, you are so cute no wonder Kunimitsu likes you. Do you play tennis you must since you are at the same clinic as Kunimitsu," she said throwing an arm around Fukai's shoulders.

"She is the team's mascot," Tezuka said.

"Oh, well what room is she in, maybe she will know some things about you I don't," said Hannah.

"She is in the room that is connected to mine," said Tezuka a little bored.

"Oh you bad boy, having your girlfriend right next to you with only a door to separate you two," she said hugging Fukai. Fukai looked at Tezuka with pleading eyes.

"Don't you think you need a new drink?" asked Tezuka noticing the look in Fukai's eyes.

"You're right, see you two love birds around," she said letting go of Fukai and walking away.

"I thought she would never leave. THAT is your trainer?" asked Fukai.

"Yea she went pro but quit after a very short amount of time," said Tezuka.

"Oh, hey our food is coming," said Fukai. The waiter gave Tezuka his potato pancakes and Fukai her potato dumplings (my favorite German food. They really like potatoes there). They started eating in silence when Fukai sat back from her food and just sipped on her drink watching Tezuka eat. Tezuka noticed and sat up taking a sip of his drink too.

"So you like the food so far?" he asked.

"Yea it is really good. What are you putting on your pancakes?"

"Apple sauce, it is really good. You want to try them?"

"Sure, want some of mine?"

"Why not."

So while they eat I shall tell you a story that happened during the World Cup 2006. My parents and friends are all about food so we decided from the semi-finals on we were going to make food from each team's home country. We were debating on what to do for Germany. I was suggesting potato pancakes, potato dumplings, sausages, and other various German foods that I don't know how to type. Then we got all detailed on the potato pancakes with apple sauce and our friend is French-Canadian and he got all grossed at the thought of potatoes and apple sauce. Then I snapped at him 'Yea this is coming from a guy who likes to eat snails and frog legs.' Even though I like French food a lot, no one insults German food.

So they get their own food and finish eating. Tezuka decides to pay for it and they walk back to the clinic, luckily they avoided being seen by Hannah so they didn't have to deal with anyone. When they got back to the clinic they decided it was pretty late so they went to sleep. They decided to leave the door open just in case the thing happened with Fukai again. Fukai took a quick shower and changed into her tennis pajama bottoms and a black tank top that is fairly old that it is faded and shows her stomach.

After, she was going through her bag when she saw a book that wasn't hers. She picked it up and flipped it open. There was a note from her father:

'Fukai,

I decided to get you a diary or if you prefer, journal. I want you to write everything you think, feel, and other emotions. No one besides me knows about this so you don't have to worry. Okay so maybe the boys told me to get you one, but they don't know I actually did. So here you go, have fun.

Your Father.'

Fukai shrugged and sat down at her desk and wrote in it. When she was done she turned her light off and went to lie down on her bed.

After a little while she saw Tezuka's light turn off and it was dark. She heard some movement on the other side and she knew it was Tezuka on his bed.

"Hey Tezuka?" asked Fukai softly as to not wake up the whole clinic.

"I thought you were asleep," said Tezuka.

"No not yet, why did you pay for me as well? I could have paid for my dinner."

"I guess I just felt like it."

"So do you want to know what we talked about on the phone?"

"I have a feeling it was about me."

"Yes they thought I like you and were trying to get me to admit it. I said you were hot with your shirt off and I explained what happened about the whole smelling incident. Then I decided to go before they bug me even more."

"So do you like me?"

"Maybe, good night Tezuka." And Fukai fell asleep. Tezuka on the other hand couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. He kept thinking about what Fukai said and it wouldn't leave his head.

It was around midnight when he heard some shaking from the other room and then gasping. Tezuka knew what was happening and he darted out of bed. Not caring that he was in his boxers and white shirt he ran into Fukai's room. He saw laying on the bed shaking, sweating, and gasping for breath. He rushed up beside her and pulled an Oishi by acting like an over protective mother. He grabbed her hand and tried to wake Fukai up.

"Fukai wake up, can you hear me?" asked Tezuka. She woke up and opened her eyes for a brief moment then closed them again. "I'm getting help," said Tezuka as he ran out the door. He ran down to the nurses station a quickly had them follow him. When they reached her room they tried to have Tezuka leave but he wouldn't. Fukai got an oxygen mask and then her breathing clamed she was shaking still and sweating. One nurse put a damp cloth on her forehead and left.

"You are in charge now," said the last nurse and she left. Tezuka looked down at Fukai she was breathing deeply with the help of tubes and was shaking slightly. He rolled her chair over and sat down in it next to her. He grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over it. Eventually he fell asleep with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Fukai, once again, woke up very early for her. She felt something on her stomach, it felt like the cat that would sleep on her at the orphanage so she subconsciously started petting it. Something hard that she thought was its claw was digging into her so she reached down and tried to move the paw, only she felt metal. She looked down fully awake and saw Tezuka sleeping there. He, once again, had his glasses on and was very, very slightly drooling, which Fukai thought was the cat's nose.

Fukai chuckle to her self and just laid there with him sleeping there. She then turned her head and saw a Polaroid camera. Fukai smiled to herself and picked it up, careful to turn the flash off she took a picture of Tezuka gone Momo. Once the picture was done coming out, she placed it under the camera and put that on the side table. Fukai couldn't go back to sleep so she watched Tezuka sleeping.

About half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Fukai quietly called out and the door opened to reveal a nurse.

"Hello miss, just coming to make sure you are all right," she said. Fukai just nodded.

"Well I see sleep finally caught up to Mr. Kunimitsu. He stayed up till you had stopped shaking," she said. Fukai then looked at him and smiled. "I'll bring you two something to eat. Don't worry our dinners may suck but the breakfast is pretty good." And she left.

Fukai then slowly and carefully took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table. She then moved some of his hair out of his face and just looked at his peaceful face. She then took the camera and took a picture of Tezuka while combing her fingers through his hair. Just as she took the picture Tezuka woke up and looked at her holding the camera and saw the picture starting to develop.

"What were you doing?" asked Tezuka sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Uh…trying to see if this camera worked. I woke up and saw it here," lied Fukai.

"Here there is a letter," said Tezuka reaching down to the ground and picking up an envelope that said her name on it.

"Huh?" said Fukai picking it up and opening the envelope. She pulled out the letter and read:

'Fukai,

I don't know if you remember me but I'm Kunimitsu's Trainer. I gave you a camera so you could secretly watch him and take pictures of him for me. Thanks.

-Hannah'

"Oh brother," said Fukai putting the letter back in the envelope and shoving it under her mattress.

"Who was it from?" asked Tezuka.

"No one special," said Fukai putting the camera on the side table and putting the recently developed picture under it. "Here, your glasses," said Fukai picking up his glasses and handing them to him.

"Thanks," he said and put them on. Then there was a knock on the door and the nurse came in with two trays of food.

"Here is your breakfast, and Tezuka your trainer can't make it today so you have nothing going on today," she said giving them the food.

"Thanks," they said in unison. The nurse left and they started eating.

"So is it true you were worried and stayed with me all night?" asked Fukai.

"Yes, and I guess I did," he said.

"Well thanks no one at the orphanage really cared, they just avoided me because they thought I was some contagious disease."

"Oh."

They finished their food in silence and placed the trays on Fukai's desk. Then they sort of sat there. Fukai looked around then took the camera and took a picture of Tezuka. He looked at her surprised and she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Tezuka switching back to his expressionless face.

"The face you had of pure shock, it was funny," said Fukai finishing her fit of laughter.

"Well since I'm not doing anything, want me to show you around, I know some good tourist attractions that Hannah showed me," he suggested.

"Sure, just let me clean your drool off of me first," said Fukai standing up.

"Sorry about that," said Tezuka a little bit embarrassed. Fukai just laughed a little and patted his arm as she walked over to her closet and grabbed some clothes. Tezuka nodded to her as she turned around and looked at him, he then left the room and closed the door.

After her shower, Fukai knocked on the separation door and listened. She didn't hear anything so she slid it open a little and looked into the room: it was empty. She opened the door all the way and walked in. She heard the shower on so she looked at some of the magazines on his desk. She saw a newspaper on his deal from Japan and saw an article on Ryoma. She started reading it and was too transfixed by it she didn't hear the shower turn off. When she finished she turned around just as Tezuka opened the bathroom door. He stared at her and she stared at him.

Fukai then smirked and said, "Forget your clothes?" For yes, Tezuka was standing there in only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Why are you in my room?" he asked.

"Well, I finished so I knocked on the door but there wasn't an answer so I was wondering if you went somewhere, I came in and heard the shower on but I saw that article and started reading," she explained motioning to the article in the newspaper on his desk.

"Oh," he said and walked over to his dresser and grabbed some clothes. "Could you leave for a minute?"

Fukai walked out and closed the door. She laid down on her bed and soon drifted off to sleep. Tezuka, once changed, knocked on the door and walked in once he got no response. He saw Fukai asleep on her bed and sighed. He walked over to her and started to shake her. She just groaned and turned her back to Tezuka. A nurse then walked in.

"You have a phone call," she said. Tezuka nodded and followed her out the door to the pone. He picked it up and said 'Hello'.

"Hey Tezuka, how is everything?" asked Oishi.

"Fine, everything is going all right," he responded.

"Has Fukai have another of her brake-downs yet?" asked Fuji.

"Last night," he said.

"Speaking of which is she with you?" asked Coach Ryuzaki.

"No, she is sleeping and I couldn't wake her up. We were planning on going sightseeing today," explained Tezuka.

"You have to pick her up and sling her over your shoulder. Then start bouncing all over the place as you walk, that wakes her up," said Momo.

"That's the only way she was been woken up so far," said Inui.

"We should try and find more ways, it could be fun," said Eiji.

"Hey Tezuka do you think Fukai is cute?" asked Ryoma out of the blue.

"What?" Tezuka responded.

"Well do you like her?" asked Momo.

"Why do you ask?" he responded.

"Just curious," said Eiji.

"So anything happen between you two?" asked Inui.

"Not really," said Tezuka bored with the subject.

"Hmm, not what she said," said Fuji.

"I should get going," said Tezuka and he hung up. He then walked back to Fukai's room and saw that she was still asleep. He walked over to her but saw the first picture Fukai took. He decided on revenge and took a picture of her sleeping. He then saw the note she got and read it. He was shocked his trainer would do that but put the letter back down.

After a while he decided it was time to try and wake Fukai up. He tried shaking her, and then whispered in her ear. He then started saying her name but nothing worked, He then decided to take Momo's advice and picked her and slung her over his shoulder that woke her up somewhat but not fully so he started bouncing about (Yea I have a hard time picturing this. With Momo it is really easy, but with Tezuka it's hard). Fukai was fully awake and started banging on his back with her fists. He set her down and she straightened her top out.

"I see you talked to Momo," she said glaring at him. He shrugged and walked out she grabbed and small back pack and walked out following Tezuka to the bus stop just outside the clinic.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been quiet a while since Fukai had been at the clinic. It was now the day she was going to go home. You see she was told that they couldn't do anything for her so she decided to leave when the team left. Another good thing to say is that after their game against Reikaidai they were visiting. Yep coming all the way to Germany just to see Tezuka and Fukai.

When they got to the clinic the two patients greeted them. Momo and Eiji were so happy to see them, they both pulled Fukai into a suffocating hug.

"Um, Momo, Eiji, Fukai can't breathe," said Ryoma noticing your help sign.

"Oh sorry," said Momo as he let go.

"So how was the flight?" Fuaki asked.

"Cramped," said Coach Ryuzaki.

"Figures," said Fukai and they all walked into the clinic. They walked over to their rooms and the others followed in.

"Nyah, Fukai your room is so boring. Tezuka's is more interesting," he said.

"Well I am leaving with you guys tonight so don't you think I did some packing?" Fuaki asked.

"Oh yea," said Eiji.

"So they couldn't do anything for you?" asked Kawamura.

"No, but I'll be all right," she said.

"So what do you have planned?" asked Ryuzaki.

"I thought I would give you guys a tour around the city then meet up with my trainer at a local pub," said Tezuka.

"Sounds good," said Ryuzaki.

"Oh here Tezuka we thought you should have this," said Oishi as he pulled out a medal.

"You mean you beat Reikaidai?" asked Tezuka.

"Wasn't easy," said Momo.

"That's great you guys," said Fukai looking at the medal.

"Thanks, well let's get going!" said Eiji.

The group walked out and waited at the bus stop in front of the clinic. They went to many different places. While walking around Kaidoh, Momo, Eiji, and Ryoma got separated from the group. (I know it was Inui that was with Momo and Ryoma but I thought that Eiji, Momo, and Ryoma are like the Mabudachi trio from Furuba).

"Where did they go?" asked Fukai looking around them.

"They couldn't have gotten far," said Inui.

"Call and see if they have their cell phones," said Oishi. Tezuka called them but he they didn't pick up.

"Their phones are off," said Tezuka.

"Well they know where we are meeting in the end so maybe Ryoma or Kaidoh will be smart enough to figure that out, I hope," said Fukai.

Momo, Ryoma, and Eiji had finally gotten to the area where they whole team was going to meat up. They walked around till they saw a game guy who started speaking Japanese to them.

"You speak Japanese?" asked Momo.

"Yes, lots of tourists. So would you like to try and get the ball through the hole?" he asked.

"No we are waiting for some people.

"Then why don't you play why you wait?" he asked.

"All right," said Ryoma and he stood up onto the box. He threw the ball like a tennis player would. Little did he know was Hannah, Tezuka's trainer, was sitting at a table right behind them and noticed his stance.

"Darn you missed," said Momo.

"Try again," said Eiji. Ryoma threw the ball again, but it missed again.

"Come on you can do it," said Momo.

"Can he use a racket?" asked Hannah walking up holding out her racket.

"Don't see why not," said the man.

"Here," said Hannah handing Ryoma her racket. He used it and made it in.

"Yes, you did it!" yelled Eiji.

"Here's your racket. How did you know I played tennis?" asked Ryoma giving Hannah her racket.

"Your stance when you threw the ball," she said, "come sit with me." And she dragged them over to her table. "So your from Japan, I know two Japanese people. One girl was very quiet and sort of reserved, but the boy he is so conceited and Mr. High and mighty. He bugs me so much, and his little girlfriend is so, argh," said Hannah.

"We aren't all like that," said Momo.

Meanwhile with Kaidoh… he was wandering around attempting the try and speak German to get directions to the pub. Everyone ignored him until he ran into an elderly couple that was from Japan. He decided to stay with them for the time being.

After a while the team other part of the team were walking around and they came across some tennis courts and saw two people playing and two others watching. They walked closer and saw that the two playing were Ryoma and some woman that Tezuka and Fuaki knew to be Hannah. They walked up and stood near Momo and Eiji to watch the game.

"She is really good," said Inui watching the game.

"I wonder who she is," asked Oishi.

"Her name is Hannah," said Fukai and everyone except Tezuka looked at her. "She is Tezuka's trainer."

"Really?" said Momo looking back at the match.

"Hey Momo, do you think Tezuka and Fukai are the two Japanese people she was talking about?" asked Eiji.

"Yea," said Momo.

"She use to be pro for a little while, but suddenly quit," explained Tezuka.

"I've heard of her," said Inui.

"You would," said Fukai under her breath. They finished watching the game and Hannah seemed to have her tennis spark come to her and soon she was playing like the pro she is. When the game was done, and Ryoma lost, they walked onto the court and Tezuka walked up to Hannah and pulled something out of his pocket. Hannah smiled at him and took the sweat bands he was holding. She use to wear them all the time when she played and now she thought about returning to be pro.

Back at the clinic they met up with Kaidoh and the others got on the bus. Fukai got her suitcases and put them on the bus. She said good-bye to Tezuka and walked onto the bus. They got on the plane and soon they were back at Japan.

"Home sweet home," said Fuaki as she grabbed her suitcase from baggage claim and the team helped her get her stuff home. Mr. Toreina welcomed them as they arrived at her house and Fukai ran and hugged him.

"Miss me?" he asked with a smile.

"No not really," she said and walked up to her room.

That night Fukai was fully un-packed and already showered and was reading something when she got a knock on the door and her dad came in.

"Hey did you take any pictures?" he asked.

"Yep, here," said Fukai pulling out a shoe box full of Polaroid pictures that she took. He laughed at the one of sleeping Tezuka. He looked through and laughed at a few others. He really liked the one of Ryoma after he lost to Hannah.

"Well I'm glad you had fun. I'm sorry they couldn't do anything," he said.

"Don't worry I'll live. Well I'm going to go to sleep," said Fukai as she put the shoebox under her bed.

"Okay but tomorrow the team wanted you to meet everyone else," he said.

"Everyone else? You mean other teams?" she asked.

"Yea, so if you don't want Momo to wake you up I suggest you set your alarm," he said and walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Fukai had a hard time waking up to her alarm clock but only one thing kept her going: Momo. She did NOT want to be woken by him again. She got out and showered. Right after she got dressed the door-bell rang and her dad opened the door. The guys then slowly walked up the stairs trying to keep quiet. Fukai decided to shock them and hid in her closet. The guys got in her room and looked at her bed.

"Where is she?" asked Oishi.

"Aw she already woke up," said Momo.

"BOO!" shouted Fukai from her closet and jumped out and tackled Eiji to the ground.

"Found her," said Eiji.

"Hi everyone," she said getting up and pulling Eiji up with her.

"So you can wake up on your own," said Inui writing it in his notebook.

"….well I had help from my alarm clock," said Fukai shrugging.

"Oh, well….let's get going," said Inui. They all headed out of the room and to the front door.

"Bye dad!" yelled Fukai as they walked out the door. They were walking for a while just in silence when Fukai broke it.

"So where are we going to meet up with your tennis friends?" she asked.

"A street tennis court. They always hang out there," said Fuji.

"Does your brother?" asked Fukai.

"How did you know I had a brother that played tennis?" asked Fuji shocked.

"You don't think me and Tezuka didn't say anything when we were at the clinic," said Fukai.

"Were almost there," said Oishi.

"So what are they like?" asked Fukai.

"They all have their own personalities," said Eiji.

"Yea, some are annoying and some are all right," said Momo.

"Oh joy more annoying people," said Fukai.

"What does that mean?" asked Kaidoh.

"Nothing," said Fukai.

"We're here," said Fuji as they arrived at some steps. They walked up and looked around. There were a few playing doubles tennis and others sitting around watching.

"Hey it's Seigaku," said one guy with dark red hair.

"Who's the girl?" asked a guy with orange hair. (A/N: they all have weird hair colors don't they?)

"She's Fukai Unmei, she is our mascot," said Oishi.

"I didn't know you had a mascot," said the guy with red hair.

"She must be new, I wonder who she is? Why don't we have a mascot? Is she one of their sisters or something? Etc." muttered a guy with blue-ish purple hair.

"So who are all of these people?" asked Fukai.

"I'm Sengoku Kiyosumi," said the guy with orange hair who grabbed Fukai's hand.

"Umm…sure," said Fukai pulling her hand back and stepping closer to Momo.

"He's somewhat of a womanizer," whispered Momo.

"I'm Kamio Akira and the one over there muttering is Ibu, we're from Fudomine," said the red head.

"I'm Yuuta Fuji," said a guy with brown hair.

"So you're Fuji's younger brother, well it is nice to meet you," said Fukai shaking his hand.

"He talked about me?" asked Yuuta.

"No, Tezuka did," said Fukai.

"Oh," he said looking down clearly in thought.

"Speaking of Kunimitsu, how is he doing?" asked a guy with grey-ish pruple hair.

"He is still at the clinic," said Oishi.

"Oh I'm Atobe Keigo," he said holding his hand out.

"You're the last person Tezuka played in a tournament right?" asked Fukai.

"Yes," he replied.

"So is that it?" I asked looking at the others.

"Well no there are a few more we would like you to meet," said Fuji.

"I'm surprised the two Gyokurin players aren't here," said Momo looking around the area.

"Who?" asked Fukai.

"They are regular players here. Momo and Ryoma played them in doubles," said a girl walking over.

"Oh, let me guess they got their asses kicked?" asked Fukai as she laughed a little looking at the two.

"Yea, I'm An Tachibana, I'm the captain for Fudomine's little sister," she said.

"Nice to know it isn't just all guys around here," said Fukai shaking her hand.

"So…who are the others you wanted me to meet?" asked Fukai looking at Oishi.

"Oh the St. Rudolph manager, and about three others from Hyotei," said Fuji.

"Who's the St. Rudolph manager?" asked Fukai looking at Yuuta.

"I am," said a voice from behind. Everyone turned to look behind and saw a guy with a tennis bag slung over his shoulder standing there.

"Okay and your name is…?" asked Fukai.

"Hajime Mizuki," he said walking up and joining the now very large group.

"I'm Fukai Unmei," said Fukai.

"I know, I've seen you at Seigaku's matches," he said.

"You want to all go do something?" asked Eiji.

"Sure, but what?" asked Kamio.

"How about we go to the beach, we can introduce Fukai to the Rokkaku team," suggested Fuji.

"Sure," said everyone and they were off. Along the way to the train station they got many stares from people because there were a lot of people in the group walking. Hell I would have stared too if I saw that many people in a group walking.

They all got on a train and waited to get to the beach they were heading for. Once there they got off and walked around. Fuji led them all to the correct place and there was a team practicing.

"Hey Fuji," said one walking over with monochromatic hair.

"Hey Saeki, how is everything?" asked Fuji.

"Good, nice to see…all of you again," he said looking at everyone.

"So why are you here?" asked a guy with black hair walking over.

"Oh we were going around introducing our friends to Fukai here," said Momo pulling Fukai out of the crowd. She was talking to Atobe but was pulled by the arm and was now in front of another team.

"Uh…hi?" said Fukai.

"This is Fukai Unmei she is our team mascot and the daughter of our trainer," said Inui.

"Well I'm Saeki over this is Aoi (black) and over there is Amane (brunette orange)," said monochromatic.

"Nice to meet you," said Fukai.

"Same here," said Aoi.

"So we were all going to go hang at the beach, I was going to ask if you wanted to join us but it looks like you're busy," said Fuji.

"Oh no we were just finishing up. Just give a minute to clean up," said Aoi. They nodded and Rokkaku walked away to clean up.

"So there are still three others you wanted me to meet?" asked Fukai as they went to go sit on some benches.

"Yes, but we will see them at an upcoming match I'm sure," said Oishi.

After a short period of time the three guys that Fukai was introduced to walked over and we all stood up and walked over to the beach. They were all talking and laughing just having a good time. When they arrived at the beach there weren't many people there so they took over. Blankets that came out of nowhere were laid down and everyone just sort of sat and talked. Fukai then stood with An and they walked over to the water. Fukai was just looking out.

"It's beautiful. It's weird to know that I've here all my life and have never seen the ocean before," said Fukai.

"Here," said An and she splashed Fukai.

"HEY!" yelled Fukai and she splashed An back. They soon got into a splashing fight and were soaking wet. Eventually they fell into the water and started laughing. The guys were watching and when they fell in the water they walked over. Fukai then splashed Momo, Ryoma, and Eiji. And they splashed her again and she pulled them into the water next to her. An was splashing Kamio and Ibu and Kamio splashed her back. Ibu just stood there shocked. Fuji then turned to his brother and splashed. So basically in the end, everyone was soaking wet thanks to Fukai and An. They all got out and sat on the blankets drying off.

"So Fukai do you play tennis?" asked An.

"No, I never have. I know the rules and all but I've never really played, I'd probably suck if I did," said Fukai.

"How do you know that, nyah?" asked Eiji.

"I'm not very skilled when it comes to sports, you should see me in P.E. Let's just say I'm very, VERY thankful that I get graded on participation," Fukai said.

"Really, you are that bad?" asked Aoi.

"You have no idea," said Fukai.

"So you are the daughter of a tennis trainer and you don't know how to play?" asked Mizuki.

"I was adopted," said Fukai. There was a silence till:

"Would you like me to teach you how to play tennis?" asked An.

"I dunno, it would probably be a waste of your time," said Fukai.

"Come on you can use on of my spares. We are going to teach you how to play tennis," said Saeki.

"You don't have to," said Fukai.

"Come on," said An pulling Fukai up and they all walked over to a nearby tennis court.

"Here you can use one of my extra rackets," said Aoi handing her a racket.

"Come on guys this is just a waste of time," whined Fukai.

"No it's not, now get on the court. An don't go too hard on her," said Momo.

"I won't," she said winking at Momo. They guys all stood on one side and watched.

"Can you serve?" asked An.

"I'll try," sighed Fukai. She picked up and tennis ball and threw it up. She swung the racket and hit the ball. It then flew across her side of the court, right into the net.

"SEE! I suck!" yelled Fukai looking at the guys.

"Just keep trying," said Oishi.

"Practice makes perfect," said Sengoku.

"What are you the king of cliché?" asked Fukai.

"Just serve," said Ryoma.

Fukai sighed once more and served again. Once again it hit the net and the guys told her to keep at it. After about ten more failed attemps she finally had the ball go over the net just barely.

"13th times a charm," said Sengoku.

"Okay I take back the 'king of cliché' thing," said Fukai.

"One more serve and we can stop," said An with pleading eyes.

"Fine," said Fukai and she served again. This time it once again went over and before she would be forced to serve again she ran out of the court.

"Fine," said An and she followed.

"You were getting better," said Fuji. Fukai just snorted and handed Aoi his racket back.

"Let's just go now," said Fukai and they all walked back to the train station. Once back they went their separate ways. Fukai said good-bye to everyone and went into her house.

"Dad, I'm back!" she yelled.

"How did it go?" he asked as he popped his head out of a doorway.

"All right, they tried teaching me how to play tennis. I sucked ass, pardon my French," said Fukai.

"Really, well I'm you had a good time," he said.

"Hey dad I was wondering can I plan a camping trip with the team?" asked Fukai.

"Why?" asked her dad.

"Well I want to go camping for Tezuka, and we can catch fish for Eiji, have hambugers and soda for dinner for Momo and Ryoma. Go swimming and hike around the lake for Oishi and Kaidoh. We can take photos for Fuji, and then make sushi for Kawamura," said Fukai.

"Interesting, something for each of them, that's very creative. So you want to plan this after Tezuka comes back?" asked her dad.

"Yes, I mean is it all right that I take time out of training?"

"Of course those guys could use a brake once in a while."

"Yes thank you!"

Fukai hugged her dad then went upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night, Fukai was practicing her piano and her dad was reading a book in his study type thing in between their rooms. The phone rang but Fukai didn't like answering so she let her dad pick up. After a few minutes he came down the stairs holding the cordless phone so that the one on the other line wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Fukai, it's Inui he wants to talk to you," he said now holding out the phone toward her.

"Okay," said Fukai as she stopped mid-song and grabbed the phone. Her dad then went back upstairs uninterested in their conversation.

"Hello?" asked Fukai in the phone.

"Hey Fukai, I have a question for you," said Inui.

"I knew it!" said Fukai.

"Knew what?" he asked confused.

"That you would notice. Go on ask me the question," said Fukai already knowing her answer.

"All right, why did you talk to all of the new people you met today?" he asked promptly.

"I knew you were going to ask that. Anyway the answer is I trust you and these are your friends so I felt like I could trust them. I mean none of you are complete idiots when it comes to your friends," said Fukai.

"Oh, okay, that's really it," he said.

"Okay see you tomorrow at…school," Fukai said and making 'school' like the scariest place on earth.

"See you," he said and hung up. Fukai then returned to her piano playing.

The next morning Fukai woke up with help her dad and alarm clock. She grumpily out her bed and dragged herself over to her dresser to get her uniform and then to the shower.

Once at school she fell asleep on the bench waiting for tennis practice to be over with. Momo woke her up during that time, and I think by now everyone should know his 'special' style of waking Fukai up is. She walked down the halls with the others then turned into her classroom. She took her seat by the window and just looked out it. The rest of the class came in and then the teacher. The bell rang and the teacher started off. He seemed a bit more relaxed without Tezuka there since he would always, and I mean always, catch the mistakes that teacher made. Fukai unconsciously stared at the empty seat next to her which belonged to the missing in action tennis player who currently resided in Germany.

Lunch came and Fukai was sitting at a table in the cafeteria just staring at the table top. She didn't even notice when Tomo came up with Sakuno and sat down and started talking to her about…something.

"Fukai are you even paying attention?" asked Sakuno. Fukai looked over at her only now acknowledging her presence. Fukai just blinked and turned her head away from the two. Just then Ryoma past buy clearly heading toward the vending machines.

"Hey, Ryoma, get me a Ponta, any flavor is fine," said Fukai as she tossed him some money and he went on his way.

"What's wrong, Fukai? I've never seen you this depressed before," said Tomo.

"You forget you have hardly ever seen me before," said Fukai not even looking at her. She just watched as Momo asked a kid in front of him if he could cut.

"I see you all the time at the courts," she says.

"You actually notice me as your eyes are locked on ochi- I mean Ryoma?" asked Fukai smirking at Tomo.

"Hee hee I'm rubbing off on you," said Eiji sitting at the table behind you.

"Here take it back," said Fuaki holding out her hand.

"Nope, it's funny to watch you struggle when you do or say something we say," said Eiji.

"Fine," said Fukai turning her back to him. Ryoma then came back over and sat next to Eiji giving Fukai a grape Ponta.

"Hey ochibi, what no drink for me?" asked Eiji.

"You never asked," said Ryoma sipping on his Ponta.

All of them just sort of sat there doing nothing till Momo showed up with a big pile of food as usual and he just started eating.

"So what's wrong Fukai?" he asked between bites of something.

"Nothing," she said just staring at nothing.

"Right, that's why you are staring at nothing and pouring your Ponta on the ground.," he replied.

"What?" asked Fukai looking down a seeing the Ponta on the table, "not funny."

"I bet I know what the reason is," said Tomo smiling like a buffoon.

"What, what tell me!" asked Eiji looking at her.

"She is Tezuka sick," said Tomo.

"Aha someone misses their boyfriend," said Momo.

"Okay first of all, finished the food that is in your mouth before talking, second he isn't my boyfriend and third if he was my boyfriend of course I would be missing him," said Fukai and she stood up, grabbed her bag, and walked away. She walked down the halls of the school making her way to the library to just relax.

After school Fukai had a really big project to do in science so she got permission from her father to walk home. She had to walk alone because the guys all had practice and the two girls were there watching Ryoma, of course. But as she was walking she never noticed someone was watching her and following her home, and the thing is, he isn't a stalker.

Fukai got to the house and walked in. She locked the door and ran up to her room and started blasting her music. She pulled out her homework and began to work on her project. She was lip-singing to the music when all of a sudden she heard the door slam shut down stairs. She got up and turned the music off and walked out looking down stairs.

"What are you doing home so early…dad," she asked as she saw the person looking up at her.

"Hello Fukai," he said with a twisted smirk.

"Hello Kurai," she said with disgust.

"Oh come on you can call me by what I really am," he said taking a step toward the stairs.

"Father," said Fukai with venom dripping off of it.

"Now, now don't use that tone of voice with me," he said taking another step toward Fukai.

"How else am I supposed to say it after you tried to fucking rape me," asked Fukai taking a step up the stairs.

"Oh such a potty-mouth," he said taking another step. Fukai then ran to her room and slammed the door shut locking it and moving the dresser in front of it. She picked up the phone and dialed her dad's cell phone number. He picked up almost immediately.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Dad, help me, my real dad is in the house. I don't know how he found me but he did and he followed me home what should I do?!" asked Fukai hurried and panicked as her real father started banging on the door and tried kicking it down.

"Oh just stay in you room lock the door and block it. I'll get there as soon as I can I don't want to involve the police unless necessary," he said then hung up.

Fukai listened as her father continued to bang on the door then all of a sudden it was silent and Fukai hoped it was over and he gave up. She knew him to give up easily. She moved the dresser, unlocked the door and looked out in the hallway. She walked down the stairs and looked around. She was then tackled from behind and fell flat on the ground.

"GET OFF ME!" screamed Fukai as she struggled under his weight.

"Not till I finished what I started the last time we were together," he said right in her ear and he kissed her neck.

"Get off of me," yelled Fukai as she struggled even more and that just turned him on.

"You know you are the spitting image of your mother," he said in her ear again and continued to kiss her neck. He then turned her over and kissed her roughly on the lips. She had tears pouring out of her eyes and was struggling so hard but nothing seemed to work. Just as she felt him pulling her shirt up the door flew open and she heard the best thing she could even hear.

"BUUUUURRRNNNNINGGGG!" yelled Kawamura as he pounded a tennis ball into her father's head. He looked up and glared at who was at the door: Fuaki's saviors.

There stood her new dad, and the tennis team. The team were all holding a tennis racket and were prepared to pound her father with tennis balls. He then stood up and pulled Fukai, who whimpered, with him, He held her tight and she struggled once again.

"Let her go," said her new dad.

"You can't take my own daughter away from me," he said kissing Fukai on the head. She kept on struggling.

"Really because my adoption papers say otherwise," said her new dad.

"I never signed them," said her real dad.

"Please help me," asked Fukai looking at them with desperation.

"You shut up bitch," said your real dad and he punched her in the stomach.

"That's it," said Momo and he aimed to hit a ball at him. The others took aim and they all made a direct hit. And they must have been pretty damn hard because her real dad was knocked unconscious and Fukai ran to the guys. She hugged all of them and hid behind Kaidoh holding onto him. Her dad then ran into the other room and called the police. The guys walked Fukai to her room and laid her down on the bed. She was shaking and had gotten really pale.

"Your fine now," said Fuji hugging her.

"Yea, no creep is coming back to bug you anymore," said Momo holding Fukai's hand.

"Thanks," said Fukai claming down a tad bit.

"Do you want to talk to Tezuka?" asked Oishi as he held out his cell phone.

"No I don't need to bother him about this," said Fukai. Then her new father came running in.

"He's gone, he's not anywhere in the house," he said and Fukai just looked at him wide-eyed.

"Don't worry," said Kaidoh.

"We'll protect you," said Inui.

"Thank you so much you guys," said Fukai.

"It's all right, your like a sister to us, just like Ryoma is like out baby brother," said Eiji. Fukai just smiled and then yawned.

"You should sleep," said Fuji.

"Yeah, and don't worry we'll be right downstairs," said Oishi and they sat and waited for her to fall asleep. Once sure of that, they went downstairs and sat down at the table.

"We should tell Tezuka what happened, he'll want to know," said Mr. Toreina.

"I'll call him," said Oishi and he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. After a while Oishi finally started talking to him.

"Hello?" asked Tezuka.

"Hey Tezuka, it's Oishi I'm over at Fukai's house right now," he said.

"Is everything all right?" asked Tezuka.

"Well, Fukai's father showed up, her real one," said Oishi with a sad voice.

"What?!" asked Tezuka.

"Yea and he tried to finish what he started if you know what I mean."

"Where's Fukai? Is she all right? Can I talk to her?"

"She fine she is shaking and is fairly pale but she will be all right. She is sleeping right now."

"Okay, so how are you guys doing about this?"

"We're all really shocked actually. We never expected her real father to show up, but now we are alert for him."

"Alert for him? You didn't turn him into the police?"

"He escaped before they could get here."

"That's not good. Does Fukai know that?"

"Yes she does, so she can be alert now too."

"Does he know where she lives now?"

"Oh no, yes he does. What are we going to do about that now, he was following her after school which means he might even know where she goes to school."

"She should change schools and go somewhere where she has friends. Who else does she know?"

"An, Kamio, Ibu, Sengoku, Atobe, Mizuki, Yuuta, Saeki, Aoi, and Amane."

"Hmm… she should pick a school and transfer there and then maybe live with one of you or even someone who goes to that school that we know."

"Sounds like a good plan. I'll as Mr. Toreina and see what he thinks."

"Okay, is that is?"

"Yes, thanks for the help, Bye Tezuka." And Oishi hung up.

"We heard it all," said Fuji.

"Let's go ask Mr. Toreina," said Fuji and they all stood up and walked into his study where he was pacing.

"Tezuka thought of an idea," said Inui.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Fukai had a bag ready, she was going to go and stay with An while going to Fudomine, since she knows the most people there which is for the best if her dad turns up.

"I'm am so sorry Fukai," said An running out of her house and grabbing her bag.

"I'll survive," said Fukai. They walked in and An brought Fukai to her room where there was a futon for her.

"An, is she here yet?" asked a guy in the hallway, "Oh hi, I'm Kippei Tachibana, An older brother," he said holding his hand out.

"Fukai Unmei, it's nice to finally meet you," said Fukai shaking his hand.

"Same here, An, mother asked you and Fukai here to run to the store and get a few things," said Kippei holding out a piece of paper.

"All right let's go Fukai," said An and she took the list from her brother.

At the store they ran into Fuji buying something for his sister.

"How are things at the Tachibana residence?" he asked.

"All right so far. It seems like I chose right," said Fukai.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I'm really sorry about what happened," he said.

"You didn't do anything, I'm just happy you guys didn't come later," said with a shrug.

"True, well I should let you get back to your shopping," said Fuji and he left.

The two finished at the store and started to head home. As they walked past this one store An looked in the window and saw some new shoes that had just gone on sale.

"Do you mind if we go in there for a moment?" asked An.

"Well your mom wanted the groceries so she can make dinner," said Fukai.

"Then how about you walk home and I'll stay here for a moment. Just tell my mom where I am," said An.

"All right, see you soon," said Fukai and An ran into the store. Fukai was walking home carrying the bags. She was just focused on getting back. She then passed the sport store where she saw Eiji inside trying on new shoes. She waved and he waved back smiling.

Fukai then walked past a ally way and was all of a sudden pulled in by someone. The bags flew out of her hands and landed on the middle of the sidewalk. She struggled to get free but to no use. She looked up to face her attacter and she felt her heart stop.

"Dad…" whispered Fukai and he smirked at her.

Eiji just walked out of the sport shop and saw Momo running down the sidewalk be chased by a bandana-less Kaidoh. They nearly ran Eiji over if he didn't step back. All of a sudden just a few yards away, Momo came to a stop. Kaidoh crashed into him and flew back and landed on his butt. He hissed then stood up to see why he stopped. Eiji came and saw what happened.

"Who just leaves bags of food on the sidewalk?" asked Momo. They looked around and saw the scene in the ally way. Fukai was pinned against the wall and her father was touching her all over and kissing her lips hard. Before he noticed them, Eiji called the police on his phone, within five minutes they arrived. By that time Fukai was pouring in tears, she had seen the guys and Eiji with his phone out. She new that her father was going to be caught finally. He had his hands up her shirt and had it nearly off, once again, but the police arrived and shoved him off hand-cuffing him and shoving him in a car. Fukai just stood there shaking and Momo, Eiji , and Kaidoh ran over to her and held on to her in a semi-group hug.

"It's all right Fukai," said Eiji.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," said An running over to Fukai.

"I-i-i-it-it's-" stuttered Fukai.

"Shh, don't' talk it's al right," said Kaidoh.

"Excuse me miss but do you know this man?" asked a poliece man kindly.

"Yes she does, he is her father. But she ran away from home and an orphanage found her. She was then adopted, here is her foster father's number," said Momo.

"Thank you, well you will can take her home now to rest but come to the court houses tomorrow for his trial," said the policeman taking the phone number.

"Thank you," said Eiji and they began to lead Fukai to her foster father's house. Once there her dad ran up and hugged Fukai in a tight embrace.

"I was worried when the police called," he said.

"I'll go get her stuff from my house seeing as how he is in jail and not a threat anymore," said An and she left.

"We should let Fukai lay down," said Eiji. They walked Fukai up to her room and laid her down on her bed.

"I'm going to go call Tezuka," said Eiji.

"I'll call the rest of the team, they would want to know," said Momo.

"I'll go get you a glass of water," said her father.

Fukai was then left alone with Kaidoh. She then flung up and hugged Kaidoh tight and cried on his shoulder. He then awkwardly put his arms around her.

"I was s-so s-s-scared, I th-thought this t-time he was going t-to-" stuttered Fukai but was cut off by Kaidoh.

"It's all right, you don't have to talk about it," he said. Fukai then continued to cry on his shoulder. Then Eiji came in the room holding the phone.

"Tezuka wants to talk to you," said Eiji. Fukai nodded and let go of Kaidoh and grabbed the phone.

"H-hello?" asked Fukai.

"Fukai are you all right?" he asked.

"Y-yes," said Fukai.

"Well I'm sorry I can't be there, but I am coming home," he said.

"R-really, when?"

"A week."

"Th-that's great, does that mean your arm is healed?"

"Yes, so next week I am coming home. Eiji already knows so he is going to tell the others."

"O-okay."

"Are you sure you are all right?"

"Y-yes just a l-little shook up."

"Well all right, I'll let you get some rest, bye."

"Bye." And Fukai hung up the phone and placed it on her side table.

"Here Fukai," said her father as he came in the room with a glass of water, "And An is here with a few others."

"A f-few others?" asked Fukai. Then in walked An with Fukai's bag, and in followed Kamio, Kippei, Fuji, Kawamura, Ryoma, Inui, Oishi, Yuuta, Mizuki, and Atobe.

"Fukai, are you all right?" asked Oishi.

"Y-yes, how did y-you all know?" asked Fukai confused.

"An was running past the street court and I stopped her to see what was going on. The others were eavesdropping and we decided to come along," said Kamio.

"O-oh, well thanks," said Fukai.

"So he's in jail now?" asked Inui.

"Y-yes, his trial is to-tomorrow," said Fukai.

"We'll go to it," said Atobe.

"You d-don't have practice?" asked Fukai.

"This is more important," said Kippei.

"Well it was nice for all of you to come a see Fukai but I think she should rest," said her dad.

"All right, glad you are all right, bye," said Yuuta. They all said good-bye and left. Fukai then changed into her pajamas and went to sleep even though it was still early.

The next day at the court house, everyone was there like they had said. Fukai sat down and waited for the judge. Once he came in everyone stood in respect then sat down. They started off with addressing the crime committed and other stuff. Then it was time for witnesses. Fukai stood up and took her seat beside the Judge at the witness stand, of course after swearing to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"Miss Unmei, please tell us what life was like at your father's house," said a lawyer.

"Well he would constantly get drunk ever since my mother left him. He would then take his anger out on me and treat me like a slave. Then one night I mentioned my mother and he got pissed and tried to rape me," said Fukai.

"And why didn't you call the police and report child abuse?" asked the lawyer.

"He never let me near the phone and every chance I tried he would get pissed and hurt me," said Fukai.

"Do you have any proof that he did in fact beat you?" asked the lawyer.

"Not anymore, I use to have a lot of bruises but they have healed now," said Fukai.

"So what happened after your father tried to rape you?" asked the lawyer.

"Well like I said he tried to rape me, but didn't get a chance to because I took the bottle of beer that was next to him and smashed it on his head. Some glass got in his head and he cried out in pain and went into the bathroom to check his wound. I then ran out, grabbed some money, then ran as far away from the house as I can. I then sat under some bushes," said Fukai.

"And how long after did you go to the orphanage?" asked the lawyer.

"Three days after the incident," said Fukai.

And did you know that to be adopted by another adult, if your real parents are alive, they have to sign the papers?" asked the lawyer.

"Yes I knew of that," said Fukai.

"No more further questions, your honor," said the Lawyer.

"There will be a fifteen minute recess before the court will adjourn again," said the Judge and he hit his mallet and left. Fukai got out of the witness stand and walked over to the others.

"You okay?" asked her foster dad.

"Yes," said Fukai and she took a seat next to An.

"She's going to end up falling asleep," said Ryoma.

"You would too if you could," said Eiji.

"I've never seen a trial before, it is very interesting," said Fuji.

"Very," said a voice from behind. They all turned and saw Saeki, Aoi, and Amane.

"What are you doing here?" asked Fukai.

"Fuji told us what was going on so we decided to come. We came a little late so we sat in the back," said Aoi.

"Thanks for coming but all of you really didn't have to come," said Fukai.

"Yes we did," everyone said.

"…that was semi-scary," said Fukai.

After a little while of just talking the jury and judge came back in and everyone settled down.

"Would Mr. Toreina please come to the witness stand," said the Judge. He stood up and walked over to the stand and sat down after swearing his oath of honesty.

"How long had Miss Unmei been at the orphanage when you adopted her?" asked the lawyer.

"Roughly two weeks," he said.

"And you were given a file on her before you adopted her correct?" asked the lawyer.

"Yes I was given a file on her," said her foster father.

"Did you bring the said file?" asked the lawyer.

"Yes it is in my book bag," he said. Fuji then reached in and pulled the file out and handed it to the lawyer.

"Please bring the evidence forward," said the Judge.

"Yes your honor," said the Lawyer and she brought the file to the judge.

"So this is only information you had on Fukai before you adopted her?" asked the lawyer.

"That is correct," he said.

"So you had no clue she still had parents at all?" asked the lawyer.

"No one did only Fukai and her father knew she had family," he said.

"No more further questions your honor," said the lawyer.

"You may step down," said the Judge.

"Would Mr. Unmei please come to the witness stand," said the Judge. He stood up and walked over before smirking at Fukai who glared at him.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" asked the deputy.

"I do," he said.

"You may sit," said the deputy and he did sit down.

"Now Mr. Unmei what happened between you and your wife?" asked the lawyer.

"We would constantly fight so she left me and left our daughter with me," he said.

"And did you constantly abuse your daughter?" asked the lawyer.

"I would never harm her," he said putting on an innocent smile and looking at the pissed off look on Fukai's face.

"Then what are these?" asked the lawyer giving him some photos.

"I have never seen them before in my life," he said.

"Is that not you in the picture beating your daughter?" asked the lawyer.

"Who took these?" asked Fukai's dad.

"Your neighbor had photos of their side yard and the shot had some of your window, we enlarged it so we got a better look of what exactly happened," said the lawyer.

"I would never harm my daughter," he repeated.

"Right, so what happened on the night of your said rape attack?" asked the lawyer.

"I went to the bar after work, I then went home and saw my daughter playing the piano. The noise was irritating so I asked her to stop but she kept going. She then said, "Mother like my playing so I will continue for her sake." I then told her that her mother wasn't there. She then responded by saying, "Yea because you scared her and she left to save her life, which I should do the same." She then tried to run away but taking her health problem into account I stopped her and told her to go to sleep. She wouldn't listen and ran out of the house. I tried to call her back but she wouldn't," he said.

"Really, because I have hear a tape of exactly what happened," said the lawyer.

"A tape?" he asked confused.

"It seems your daughter set a video camera up because she finally got fed up with you. We found it in the living room when we searched the house," said the lawyer.

"Pleas play the tape," said the Judge and everyone watched what was on the tape.

Everything happened the way Fukai's father had said except when it got to the part when she tried to run away. When she tried to run away her father grabbed her and shoved her on the ground under his body weight. The rest was just like Fukai explained.

"You bitch!" yelled her father. "You are a fucking BITCH just like that bitch of a mother you have!"

"We find the Mr. Unmei guilty of all charges. Custody of Fukai Unmei remains with Mr. Toreina. This case is closed," said the judge and he banged his mallet.

Fukai's father was taken away and Fukai hugged her new father.

"You don't have to worry about anything anymore," he said as he hugged her back.

"That's great, let's go and celebrate," said An.

"I agree," said a voice from behind once again. They all turned around and there stood Tezuka Kunimitsu. Fukai ran and hugged him taking him aback a bit, but he hugged her back after only a second.


	12. Chapter 12

It was now night time and all of the players and friends were throwing a 'Welcome Back' and 'Congratulations' party for Tezuka and Fukai. The others were all doing some sort of form of entertainment.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Tezuka," said Atobe and he grabbed a microphone. He then started singing with Kamio, Ibu, Sengoku, and the three people Fukai met at the party: Oshitari, Sanada, and Akaya. They weren't as bad as Fukai thought they would be. Once finished everyone clapped and they went back to where they were sitting.

"I still want to know why you came back early?' asked Fukai looking toward Tezuka.

"Well the guys told me you had the trial so I tried to see if I could get on the flight that night. I did so here I am," explained Tezuka.

"So you all knew and…prepared all this for him?" Fukai asked looking at them.

"Nyah? We also did it for you," said Eiji bouncing over.

"Why me?" asked Fukai surprised.

"Because you can stay with the Seigaku trainer," said Sengoku.

"So?" said Fukai shrugging her shoulders.

"Just enjoy the party, Fukai," said An.

"All right," said Fukai.

They sat around talking playing weird guessing games and just having fun when all of a sudden a piano was rolled on stage. Then Oishi went on stage and said into the microphone:

"Thanks for coming once again. Now if you give her a HUGE round of applause, Fukai may come up her and play us a song."

There was roar of applause and Fukai looked dumbstruck.

"Go up there," said Saeki nuddging Fukai.

"But-" started Fukai.

"No 'buts' go now," said Mizuki as he pulled Fukai out of her seat. She walked up to the stage and sat down behind the piano. She then cleard her throat and spoke into the microphone.

"Um…thank you. I will be playing…Listen to Your Heart," said Fukai as she gulped. She then placed her hands in the correct position and started playing.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah

You've built a love, but that love falls apart

Your little piece of Heaven turns to dark

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah

They're swept away and nothing is what it seems

The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothgin else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your hearts

Before you tell him goodbye

And there are voices

That want to be heard

So much to mention

But you can't find the words

The sent of magic

The beauty that's been

When love was wilder then the wind

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your hear…mm…mmmm

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye" sang Fukai as she played along with the piano.

There was a slight pause of silenc at the end. Fukai looked at everyone and all of theirs jaws were literally all open. The first to speak was Fuji.

"Wow, that was fantastic!" he exclaimed.

"I agree," said Kamio.

"She is a good singer and she knows how to play the piano well. She should get a record deal I would buy her album…etc," muttered Ibu.

"Thank you," said Fukai walking off the stage.

Fukai got lots of compliments on the way back to her spot and just sat down next to Tezuka taking a sip of her drink. Eventually everyone started mingling again and Fukai grew bored so she went outside and sat on a bench. She was there for about ten minutes before some came outside as well.

"Mind if I join you?" Tezuka asked.

"Nope, not at all," said Fukai and he sat down next to her. They were silent for a while just gazing up at the night sky.

"So some party huh?" asked Fukai breaking the silence. Tezuka glanced at her for a moment then returned his gaze back to the stars.

"Yes," said Tezuka. Fukai then looked at him with her head resting on her hand.

"Your so boring Kunimitsu," said Fukai randomly.

"You sound like Hannah," he said looking at Fukai from the corner of his eye.

"Oh shut up, you know she annoys me," said Fukai.

"Yes I know," he said. They were silent once again but it wasn't awkward.

"So those guys really can sing. You guys should form a band," said Fukai.

"You think so?" asked Tezuka.

"Yes, just all of you get together and be one super band," said Fukai sitting up straight and leaning her back against the building.

"Super band?..." said Tezuka drifting off into thought. Fukai looked at him then waved her hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it and looked at her.

"So what have you been up to since you cam back here?" he asked.

"Nothing really, school was boring, sleeping through the tennis practice was boring, meeting a lot of mew friends was boring, getting nearly rapped was boring. See nothing exciting happens in my life, so it's always boring," said Fukai. Tezuka just looked at her and smiled a tad bit, key words: tad bit.

"Hey love birds get back in here before the food is all gone," said Momo sticking his head out.

"Well if you don't eat it all, then there will be some left. Come on," said Fukai and she grabbed Tezuka's hand and dragged him inside. They grabbed some food and they sat at the table they were sitting at before. The rest of the night everyone just sort of fooled around, just imagine a bunch of tennis in a room having a 'Welcome Back' and 'Congratulations' party.

The next day Fukai had call all the guys asking if they were able to go on a camping trip that weekend. She also had to tell them that their trainer told them they should go. With his permission all of them agreed and started to get things together.

The rest of the week went by, pretty quickly, and soon it was the weekend. Fukai was loading stuff onto the bus that was to take them up to the mountains. First to come over and help was Tezuka, because his hobby is going camping. Eventually the others showed up and helped a well.

Once everything was ready they got into the bus and Mr. Toreina drove them up to the camping site that them team had chosen together. The ride up was how would be to anywhere really. Fukai was sleeping on Tezuka's shoulder and he was just sort of staring off into no where, probably thinking. Momo, Echizen, and Eiji were probably planning some pranks or something. Fuji was talking with Oishi and Kawamura. Kaidoh was just staring out the window, and Inui was making sure, for the ten thousandth time, that they brought everything, which they did thanks to him.


	13. Chapter 13

"We're here?" said Mr. Toreina as he stopped the bus in the middle of the woods, which was right by a semi-big lake. Everyone got off and started to unload the bus and pile the camping gear in a pile in a clearing. Once they were finished with that they began setting the tent up and table, and other camping stuff that you would normally set up.

"Is that it?" asked Fukai.

"Yep," replied the others.

"Well I'm off, you have your cell phones, so call me if something goes wrong," said Mr. Toreina as he climbed onto the bus and drove away with one last good-bye wave.

"So…what do you want to do first?" asked Fukai turning to look at the guys.

"LET' SWIM!" yelled Eiji jumping around.

"Yea, I like that idea," said Oishi and they all headed to their bags to get their swim gear.

"Um…okay," said Fukai thinking about for a few minutes. She also got her gear and went to the bathroom to change. (A/N: Okay just to make a few things clear, they are at a campground, but no one but them are there and they have outdoor restrooms). She came out and they guys were already set up by the lake with their towels laid out and were already jumping, running, or walking into the water. Fukai walked over with the towel wrapped around her. She laid hers down at the end of the towel row and looked at all of the guys swimming around and having fun. She then walked over cautiously and walked so the water reached her ankles.

"Hey come on in Fukai," yelled Eiji.

"Uh-" tried Fukai but she was then picked up by Momo from the back and flung over his shoulder. He then threw her in the water, deep water. She started splashing about and tried to swim but couldn't.

"She's a great actress," said Ryoma.

"I don't think she is acting," said Kaidoh.

Oishi, Fuji, and Tezuka swim out and grab Fukai. They swim her over to the side of the lake and lay her down. She spits out the water and breathes deeply.

"Are you okay?" asked Fuji.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," said Fukai.

"You don't know how to swim?" asked Tezuka.

"I never learned, no," said Fukai.

"I'll teach you," said Oishi.

"Thanks Oishi," said Fukai smiling at him. She then sat up and looked at the others. Momo, Ryoma, and Eiji were having a water fight. Then Kaidoh joined because Momo splashed him. Kawamura just sort of swam around and soon Fuji joined him. Oishi and Tezuka stayed with Fukai to help her swim.

When they finished and Fukai now knew how to swim two strokes, freestyle and breaststroke, thanks to Tezuka, but mostly Oishi, everyone just laid down on their towels and talked.

"So Fukai have a crush on anyone?" asked Momo.

"No, why?" asked Fukai bored.

"Aww…come on, every girl your age has at least someone she likes," said Eiji.

"Yea look at Sakuno and Tomo, they like Ryoma, and then there are the rest of Ryoma's fan girls," said Momo.

"There are also Tezuka fan girls," said Oishi.

"That's it, you must be a fan girl of either Ryoma or Tezuka," said Inui.

"Ryoma is like the little brother I never had," said Fukai looking at them like they had lobsters coming out of his ears (A/N: anyone recognize that line from A Christmas Story? Oh, well it was when Ralphie firsts asks his parents for his BB Gun. My friend had a BB gun and shot himself in the foot. He isn't the smartest person in the world. Anyway on with the story).

"Okay, that's explainable, so are you a Tezuka fan girl?" asked Oishi.

"I hate fan girls, they are really annoying. Why do you think I hate Tomo and Sakuno so much?" asked Fukai. They all looked at her in understanding and they talked about tennis.

Later that night Fukai was cooking the hamburgers they brought for food and they were all sipping on some Ponta. They were all telling jokes and laughing about random things that they found were funny. They ate and then just sat around the fire telling more jokes; apparently Momo and Eiji never run out of them. Eventually Fukai made some hot chocolate for everyone, mainly to shut Eiji and Momo up for awhile. They sat there in silence just staring at the fire and sipping their hot chocolate. Even after they finished they just sat in silence, but it was a peaceful one.

After a while, Ryoma fell over asleep onto Fukai asleep. Everyone looked at him and Fukai just put her empty mug down positioned his head so it was in her lap and a little more comfortable.

"He really is like a baby brother to us all," said Oishi.

"Maybe that is why Eiji calls him ochibi," said Fukai.

"Yep," said Eiji.

"I think we should all go to sleep now," said Inui.

"All right," said Momo. They all stood up and walked to the tent. Fukai, with the help of Tezuka, picked Ryoma up and laid him down on his sleeping bag. They took his hat and shoes off then placed him inside the bag. Meanwhile…

"They act like a married couple, look at the way they take care of ochibi," said Eiji.

"I agree, they are like parents already," said Momo.

"I bet they like each other, they must, I mean they are always talking and spending time with each other," said Oishi.

"Well let's get to sleep," said Kaidoh and they walked into the tent. Fukai was already in her sleeping bag with her eyes closed. Tezuka was getting into his pajamas and the others followed suit. They lay in their sleeping bags with the flash lights off so they don't wake Fukai and Ryoma.

"Hey Tezuka what do you think about Fukai, I mean you must have some hormones that attract you to the opposite sex," said Eiji.

"Well I do think she is very beautiful, smart, and creative," said Tezuka.

"And these are qualities you like in girls?" asked Oishi.

"At the top," said Tezuka.

"So would you, if you could, have Fukai as your girlfriend?" asked Momo.

"Yes," he replied.

"Interesting," said Eiji, Oishi, and Momo in unison.

"Now go to sleep," said Tezuka. They listened afraid he would make them do laps around the pretty big lake. Once everyone had their eyes shut he looked to his left, Ryoma was there, but at the end was Fukai sound asleep snuggled in a ball inside her warm sleeping bag. He watched for a little while, during that time the temperature dropped immensely and Ryoma snuggled closer to Fukai. They slept close like that and when he saw that he smiled a true genuine and rare, Tezuka smile. He then closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The guys awoke the next morning and headed out of the tent not caring they were still in their pajamas. Ryoma and Fukai were still, of course, asleep. During the night Ryoma had moved and he was now hugging Fukai like she was a teddy bear and she was just snuggled up next to him. Fuji went in a took a picture of the two and smiled at them.

"I'm hungry," said Momo.

"Should we wake Fukai up?" asked Fuji.

"I'm up," said Fukai from within the tent. She then came out and sat down at the table next to Kawamura. She then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sleep well?" asked Oishi.

"I slept on top of a rock," said Fukai.

"That must have hurt, nyah?" asked Eiji.

"Yep," said Fukai. She then stood up and rummaged through the box of food, she pulled out some things and started cooking. About halfway through Ryoma came out and sat at the table. Fukai finished with the food and put it on the table in front of each of the guys. She then took a seat at the end next to Tezuka.

"Itadakimasu," they all said, some more awake then others. They ate in silence since it was still early and helped clean their dishes up.

"That was good," said Momo to Fukai when they walked back to the tent.

"Thanks," she said.

"What are we going to do today?" asked Oishi as they sat down on their sleeping bags inside the tent.

"We could hike around the lake," said Fuji.

"I know a good trail to follow. It's more challenging but I think we can handle it," said Tezuka.

"Hiking it is," said Eiji.

"Okay," said Fukai. She grabbed her clothes and everyone got changed. They were all wearing shorts, Fukai had a tank top on, and the guys had short sleeve shirts, and by some weird force of Mother Nature they all were wearing the Seigaku regular jackets.

"Let's go," said Momo and Tezuka lead the way to the trail. They all had small bags to carry food and water, just in case someone gets hungry. So to the extra weight they didn't go at their training speed, also Fukai would kill them in their sleep if they did, then bring them back to life to clean up the mess.

They had been hiking; well the trail was more like rock climbing, for a while. Fukai had some bruises on her legs so did the others but it was nothing serious. They came to a perfect area to just sit and rest and it had a beautiful view of the lake. Fuji, of course, took pictures of the surrounding area, while the others had some water and talked. After a while the hiked some more until they came across a steep rock they had to climb down. Tezuka went first, followed by Kaidoh, Oishi, Fuji, and Kawamura. Momo practically jumped down along with Eiji. For Ryoma it was difficult because he was short but he made it, Inui went down after securely putting his notebook inside his bag. Now it was Fukai'd turn. She had watched the way the others went down and tried to do the same, but while grabbing for a rock a lizard came out and crawled on her hand. This shocked her and she let go of the rock. She fell, Tezuka tried to catch Fukai but he missed and got her arm. She landed on the dirt and as she fell she scrapped her shins on the rock. There were blood streaks down the rock and Fukai's wound was turning a dark, almost black, red from dirt that got inside.

"Are you okay?" asked Fuji as they rushed to her aid.

"Yea, I'll live," said Fukai as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"We need to clean that up before it gets infected," said Oishi leading Fukai to a nearby rock for her to sit on while he cleans the scrapes. He pulled out a first aid and pulled out some gauzes and rubbing alcohol.

"This is going to sting a bit," said Oishi as he poured some of the alcohol on the gauze. He then placed it on Fukai's wound and began to clean it. Fukai clenched her teeth together as the wound stung. Momo then nudged Tezuka who then walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Fukai then breathed out once the pain passed. Oishi finished up and put the medical stuff back into his bag.

"It must be a comfort to know, that if you don't make it in tennis, you can always be a doctor," said Fukai as she jumped off the rock.

"You worry enough, that's for sure," said Momo.

"Well let's keep going," said Fuji.

The rest of the walk around the lake was easier and no one else got hurt. They then sat on the side of the lake when they got back to their camp. Momo and Kaidoh got into a rock-skipping fight. Kawamura threw a rock and it went farther then both of them, which ended the battle.

"I want to swim again," said Eiji.

"Same here," agreed Ryoma.

"Then let's go swimming," said Fuji. They all rushed to the tent to put on their swim trunks. Tezuka and Fukai just sat on the beach and watched as the guys ran into the lake and swam around.

"Fukai why don't you come in, you too Tezuka?" yelled Oishi from the lake.

"Okay, coming?" asked Fukai standing up and looking at Tezuka. He stood up too and they walked to the tent. While Fukai was digging through her bag she came across a camera. She pulled it out along with her swim suit and walked to the bath room again. She walked out and called Fuji over.

"Yea?" he asked as he came out of the water.

"Here I got you this," said Fukai handing him the camera.

"But I already have a camera," he said looking at it.

"You do, but this is a water proof one and you can take pictures under water," said Fukai.

"Really? Thanks Fukai," he said as he turned it on.

"Hey Fukai, Fuji get in here!" yelled Eiji as he swam over to a rock. Fuji and Fukai looked at each other then ran into the water. They swam over to the rock as well right when Momo jumped off of it. He splashed both of them and swam over to them.

"Hello," he said.

"That was so not nice," said Fukai splashing him.

"You are going to wish you didn't do that," said Momo as he started chasing Fukai.

"AH!" yelled Fukai as she swam over to Fuji and hid behind him. The Ryoma did a cannon ball from the water and happen to splash only Momo. He turned and started chase Ryoma instead.

"Come on," said Fuji as he swam to the rock. He held out his hand and helped Fukai up the rock. Once on top she saw Inui jump off and Kaidoh, Tezuka, Eiji, Oishi, and Kawamura was behind him.

"Hey Fukai jump off with Tezuka," said Eiji.

"Okay," said Fukai.

"I want to go first so I can get a picture," said Fuji. He jumped off of the rock and came back to the surface.

"I want to see too," said Eiji and he jumped off. Once everyone was off, they all wanted to see, Tezuka and Fukai then looked at each other. Fukai whispered something in Tezuka's ear and he nodded. They then got to the side of the rock. They jumped off did a filp then dived into the water. Fuji then got a picture of Tezuka as he dived through the water. They all surfaced and looked at each other.

"That was awesome, nyah," said Eiji as he swam over to Fukai and drapped an arm over her shoulder.

"Thanks," said Fukai. They swam around and played games. When they were just treading water Momo swam under everyone and pulled Ryoma and then Eiji under the surface. Fukai laughed at them till Momo, Eiji, and Ryoma came and pulled her down. They then pulled her down to the bottom of the lake. Fukai got free and swam to the surface, followed by Ryoma and Momo.

"Where's Eiji?" asked Oishi.

"He pulled me down with them," said Fukai. Momo then swam down and saw Eiji at the bottom, he grabbed onto him and brought him up to the surface.

"Let's get him back to shore," said Tezuka.

They swam back and laid Eiji down on o his towel. Oishi checked his breathing.

"He isn't breathing," said Oishi looking at the others.

"Move aside," said Fukai as she shoved the others aside walking over to Eiji and knelt down next to him. She then put her head against his chest listening to his breathing. She then Hekd his nose and breathed into his mouth. She then pushed down on his chest and held his nose and breathed again. She repeated this process till he coughed and opened his eyes. She then sat back.

"What happened?" asked Eiji as he sat up looking at everyone.

"I don't know, we swam to the surface of the lake, when you didn't come up Momo went down and got you," said Fuji.

"We brought you to shore and you weren't breathing so Fukai did CPR," said Oishi.

"Are you okay what happened?" asked Momo.

"I was underneath you guys when I saw a really cool fish, I waved to it and started talking to it, that's when I lost all of my air, and before I could swim to the surface I had passed out," said Eiji and everyone just shook their heads.

"Wow, do you know how stupid that sounds?" asked Fukai.

"Pretty stupid?" guessed Eiji.

"Duh," said Kaidoh.

They spent the rest of the day on the beach playing random games, they even set up and volleyball net and played volleyball. When Fukai kept getting hit in the head she stopped and watched (Remember she isn't good at sports). After a while she started on dinner and they guys came over when it was done.

"That was fun today," said Fuji while they were gathered around the camp fire once again.

"Yep," said Oishi.

"Too bad we have to leave tomorrow," said Kawamura.

"Aw, you had to remind us?" whined Eiji.

"Well at least we had fun while we were here," said Fukai.

"True," said Eiji.

"So, what do you plan to do when we get back?" asked Oishi.

"Take a long, hot bath," said Fukai.

"Same here," said Momo.

"You need it more then me," said Fukai scooting a little away from him. The others laughed and Momo pouted.

"I'm going to have some Ponta, maybe play with Karupin," said Ryoma.

"But you've had Ponta non-stop on this trip," said Kaidoh.

"So," said Ryoma with a shrug.

"What about you Tezuka, what are you going to do?" asked Fuji.

"Probably take a shower," he said.

"See he is smart after all, unlike someone," said Fukai and everyone looked at Ryoma.

"Hey don't gang up on smelly ochibi," said Eiji and everyone laughed.

"Well I'm tired," said Fukai as she stood up, "Night." The guys watched her walk to the tent and when she was inside they turned to Tezuka.

"What?" he asked.

"So, what were you're thoughts when Fukai gave Eiji the kiss of life," said Momo and Eiji blushed.

"I'm going to bed too," said Tezuka and he left inside the tent.

"He's no fun," said Eiji.

"Well he is the captain," said Kaidoh.

"So," said Momo looking at him.

"Well, he should be serious," said Kaidoh.

"Not all the time," said Momo.

"Well it is better then having a moron like you as the captain," said Kaidoh.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, SNAKE-BOY?" yelled Momo standing up and glaring at Kaidoh.

"YOU HEARD ME!" yelled Kaidoh back.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Fukai from within the tent. They then sat back down glaring at each other. After a while everyone went to sleep as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone was now home and happy. Fukai and the others took their showers like they said, and Ryoma had his Ponta and played with Karupin just like he said. It had been several weeks after the trip and Summer was coming closer and closer. The guys, of course had more tennis tournaments and kicked ass, pardon my French, in all of them. Some matches were, indeed, challenging but they pulled through in the end.

It was now Sunday and everyone just hanged around at their house when Mr. Toreina got a letter in the mail inviting the team to play on a cruise line. He decided it was interesting and brought it to the next days practice.

"Regulars gather around. Fukai you can come here too," he said the next morning. Fukai got off the bench and walked over with the regulars.

"What is it sensei?" asked Fuji.

"I got this invitation," said Mr. Toreina as he held up the invitation.

"It is from a wealthy cruise owner and he has asked the team to play in the upcoming tournament against his team on the cruise liner," he explained.

"A cruise? That's awesome," said Eiji.

"So you're interested?" asked Mr. Toreina.

"Very," said Tezuka.

"Okay I'll make copies of the invitation for each of you," he said and they returned to their training.

"Dad," said Fukai stopping him from going back to training.

"Yes?" he asked facing her.

"May I see that invitation?" asked Fukai pointing at the piece of paper.

"Sure, here," he said handing it to her. He smiled then went back to his job.

Fukai started at the invitation and thought i I have this weird feeling like something bad is going to happen. Should I tell the others? They may laugh at me but I have to try, a woman's instinct should always be trusted. /i 

She then put the invitation inside her bag and sat down on the bench again. After practice the guys headed into the locker room to change into their uniform. Fukai thought this was the best time, because once they left for their classers they would go in different directions.

"Hey guys," said Fukai leaning against the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Momo as he walked over to the door.

"I need to talk to you about this cruise tournament," said Fukai.

"Okay, go," said Fuji.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling like something bad is going to happen," said Fukai.

"Don't worry," said Kawamura as he walked out of the locker room.

"Yea everything is going to be okay," said Fuji as he walked out with Oishi.

"Come on let's go to class. If you really feel bad about it talk to your father," said Tezuka as he walked out last.

"Fine," sighed Fukai and she walked to class with the other.

Later that night Fukai had just cleaned up the dished from dinner and when she came back she sat down and sighed. Her dad looked up at her at that.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing," said Fukai.

"I know when something is wrong with, you've been my daughter long enough," he said.

"Tezuka told me to tell you but I didn't want to bug you with it," she said.

"Just tell me," he said.

"I have this bad feeling about the cruise," said Fukai finally.

"That's it, a bad feeling? Well you shouldn't worry, if anything goes wrong the team can handle it. They may act like idiots at times but they aren't. You can count on them."

"I know but I really am worried about this trip. I don't think they should go."

"Then how about this, you go with them, and if it turns out something is going wrong you can call me, or whatever."

"But why me?"

"Because your smart and I know you care for them. Now go to bed you have school tomorrow."

Fukai nodded then went upstairs and fell asleep.

"So Fukai did you tell your dad?" asked Eiji the next day at school.

"Yes, he said I should go with you," said Fukai.

"Really?! Yay, that's awesome," said Eiji.

"I thought she going to come anyhow?" said Oishi.

"She was," said Tezuka.

"Well now it is official," said Fukai. They nodded and then separated into their classrooms.

It was now the day of the cruise and Fukai was done packing. Her father walked into the room on the phone.

"You ready?" he asked as he put the phone against his shoulder.

"Yes, who's on the phone?" asked Fukai picking up he bag.

"Coach Ryuzaki, she just has to randomly call and ask what cruise it is. She's the coach she should know," he said. Fukai just rolled her eyes and walked out to the car the loaded her stuff into the trunk. She then saw three other bags in there as well.

"Whose bags are these?" she asked herself. She then walked into the house and into the living room to wait for her dad to get off the phone. She walked into the room and saw Tezuka, Oishi, and Kaidoh in there.

i Interesting combination /i thought Fukai.

"Hey Fukai," greeted Oishi.

"Hi, when did you arrive?" asked Fukai sitting on the couch next to Tezuka and Kaidoh.

"While you were packing," said Kaidoh.

"Where's Mr. Toreina?" asked Tezuka.

"I don't know, he might still be on the phone with the one person he hates most," said Fukai. That's when her father appeared at the living room opening.

"Ready?" he asked. They just stood up and followed him into the car. Mr. Fukai owned a five passenger car, and since Fukai was the smallest so she sat in the middle seat in the back between Kaidoh and Oishi. Tezuka got shot gun (lucky bastard) and Mr. Toreina, of course, drove them. Once they arrived at the docks they saw Fuji, Oishi, Kawamura and Inui were all ready there. Then Momo and Ryoma arrived on Momo's bike. They said good-bye to Mr. Toriena and walked up the dock to the cruise liner.

"It's huge!" shouted Eiji.

"Clearly," said Fukai. They walked on and found their rooms. Luckily Fukai had her own room, as did Tezuka. Momo and Ryoma shared a room (Surprising huh?), Fuji and Kawamura shared a room, Eiji and Oishi shared and room, and Inui and Kaidoh shared a room. They then went off to do their own thing. The trouble making threesome went to the pool, Tezuka went to meet the owner of the cruise ship and thank him for having him and all that other stuff a captain should do. The rest, including Fukai, walked over to the tennis court and played some games. Fukai being who she is, just sat and watched. (A/N: Just to be entirely honest, this part was so easy to type because right now, I'm watching the movie that this takes place with. It is called the easy way out. Muwhahaha Enjoy) After a while she heard Eiji, Momo and Ryoma join in watching. It was now a match between Kaidoh and Oishi vs. Inui and Kawamura. That ended and an applause filled and area. We all looked around and saw many people had come to observe the team.

Next to play was Eiji and Fuji vs. Momo and Ryoma. When Ryoma did his twist serve Fukai got that eerie feeling again. She looked around and then looked up. She saw a guy standing up on a balcony over looking the court. He was puffing on his cigar; he then turned and looked at some papers. She didn't trust him. The match soon ended and Eiji and Fuji were the winners. Just then some ugly, unhappy looking guys walked out onto the courts and Fukai sat up waiting to see what's going to happen.

"Hey get off the court kids," said the guy at the front. Fukai's full attention was now on the scene.

"Play time is over so leave," said another in the back. Fukai stood up at this, ready to stop any fights, if there were any.

"Who are you?" asked Mom.

"We are your opponents later," said the front guy.

i I never knew /i thought Fukai sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"And know, that we won't go easy on you just because you are in Junior High," said the same guy. All of a sudden a guy behind him held an orange right beside his head. He then shoved his way through to face the team.

i Why does he look so much like Ryoma? /i thought Fukai.

"Long time no see, chibi-suke," he said as he looked at Ryoma.

i Geez was that all he was ever called /i 

The guy then threw the orange up and caught it in a completely un-needed way.

"Huh? You know him Echizen?" asked Momo.

"Nope," said Ryoma calmly.

"You forgot your own brother?" he asked putting a hand behind his head.

i Does everyone secretly have a brother? /i 

"Echizen's older brother?" asked Eiji as he jumped over the net to join Momo and Ryoma on the other side. His brother then took a bite in the orange.

i That's not normal. /i 

Then something sparked into Ryoma like he suddenly remember him.

"I'm Echizen Ryoga, nice to meet you," he said.

i Echizen Ryoga and Ryoma? Who the hell named these two? /i 


	16. Chapter 16

It was night time on the ship and everyone was eating dinner with the other team and the owner of the ship. Fukai, against her will, was forced into a dress. Not too fancy but it was still a dress. You want to know how she got into it well a couple hours ago…

Everyone met out in the hallway ready to go to dinner. They were early but it was all right. Fukai came out last wearing a woman's pin-stripe suit (I have so many of those. They are awesome). She then joined the guys and stopped and gave them each a funny look when they just stared at her.

"What?" she asked a little annoyed.

"You're suppose to be wearing a dress," said Fuji.

"Well I wasn't told to wear one, let alone bring one," said Fukai smugly.

"Well it's suppose to be formal. Men wear suits and women wear dresses," said Tezuka.

"So I'll stand out, it isn't that bad," said Fukai. Just then Eiji and Momo looked at each other then at Fukai.

"I don't like the look in your eyes," said Fukai backing away a bit. The two then grabbed her arms and dragged her back into her room and locked the door.

"Now let's see what you have," said Momo and he opened her suit case while EIji held her down.

"Did you not hear me when I said I didn't bring a dress?" asked Fukai.

"Yes, but we can't trust you," said Eiji.

"You guys are going to pay for this," said Fukai. Just then Momo pulled out something that looked remarkably like a dress. A low and behold, it was just that.

"No dress eh? Put it on," said Momo and he threw it at Fukai who caught it and held it up.

"No way," said Fukai throwing the dress on the ground.

"Come on it is only one night," said Eiji picking the dress up off the ground.

"So, I'm not putting it on," said Fukai crossing her arms.

"Do you want us to force you into it?" asked Momo.

"No, but I'm not putting it on willingly," said Fukai.

"Really? Then I guess we will have to force you into it," said Eiji. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"What's taking so long?" asked Fuji on the other side of the door (No he is on the same side of the door).

"She refuses to put the dress on so we are going to force her into it," said Momo opening the door. Fuji walked in a looked at the dress to Fukai.

"Just put it on, come on. It's only one night and no one it here to see you," said Fuji.

"You guys are, I'll look stupid," said Fukai.

"We tried talking to her," said Eiji.

"So now we are to the next step," said Momo cracking his knuckles.

"Is that suppose ot be threatening?" asked Fukai.

"Sort of. Anyway," said Momo and he took the dress from Eiji and advanced toward Fukai. She just backed away till she hit the wall. Momo slowly and slowly got closer.

"All right I'll put on the stupid dress," yelled Fukai and she grabbed the dress from Eiji and walked into the bathroom.

"I look really retarded!" yelled Fukai from the other side of the bathroom door once she got the dress on.

"Just come one out!" yelled Momo. Slowly (for dramatic effect) the door opened and Fukai came out with her head down, obviously not to happy that they got her into a dress.

"See it isn't that bad," said Fuji smiling at her.

"Yes it is," said Fukai.

"Come on let's show the others," said Eiji happily and they walked out the door.

So there Fukai is at the table with the others in a dress. Just then the owner started talking.

"So who is this lovely lady? One of your girlfriends that had to come?" he asked. Everyone beside Fukai and Tezuka, looked at Tezuka then back at their plates.

"No she is our trainer's daughter and our mascot. She goes with us everywhere and mainly she is here to make sure we don't fall over board," said Tezuka.

"How nice," he said. Just then the chef did some crazy fish cutting and juggled the knife while cutting said fish. Fukai watched him with interest.

i I would laugh if he dropped the knife or stabbed himself with it. /i 

That's when she got the eerie feeling again. She shook it off then turned back to her food.

"I would like to thank all of you for taking my invitation," said the owner.

"And we would like to thank you for the opportunity," said Tezuka.

"I like to invite my social friends and through a party here a few times a year. I love tennis so much I even have my own club." He said standing up. He walked past Ryoga who was flirting with two girls; the owner then hit his forehead and shook his head, clearly embarrassed that he wasn't paying attention.

"I am honored to have the famous Seigaku team here to play against my team," he continued as he walked around the entire table. "I'm looking forward to the match tomorrow. My team has been known to be a challenge." He said then returned to his seat but didn't sit down.

"You speak to highly of us," said Tezuka.

"Let me introduce you to the team. First the captain…" he said and then turned to Ryoga, who still wasn't paying attention. He then cleared his throat and repeated 'captain' and Ryoga just talked on.

i Yes you really have a wonderful team. /i 

"Captain!" said the owner for the third time and Ryoga noticed.

"Oh, heh, sorry. I'm Ryoga Echizen, nice to meet you all," he said standing up.

"I hear you have a close relationship with our Echizen. What a coincidence," said Tezuka standing up.

"A scary one too. Yo chibi-suke," Ryoga yelled across the table to Ryoma, "Thank you all for taking care of him."

"Oh brother," said Ryoma.

"Guten tag, I'm Albert Schbeits, nice to meet you all," said the guy sitting next Ryoga as he stood up as well.

"Bonsoir, Jean- Jacques Marseault, nice to meet you," said the third guy standing up.

They finished eating and walked back to their rooms. On the way back they talked about the food because it was indeed odd.

"That was food wasn't so good. I looked good but the taste wasn't so great," said Eiji.

"Maybe it is because they talked so long at the beginning that is got cold," said Momo.

"I doubt that, you noticed what was wrong, right Kawamura," asked Fukai and everyone looked at him.

"Yes, the food tasted like it was pre-packaged," he said.

"Really?" asked Kaidoh.

"Taka-san is next in line for the famous Kawamura Sushi restaurant. So if he says it, it must be true," said Fuji.

"I'll catch up to you later. I have to use the bathroom," said Inui.

"Me too," said Ryoma and they disappeared into the bathroom.

They all arrived back at their rooms and Fukai was the first one to change. The others changed as well, just not as fast. After a while Tezuka and Oishi had to go meet with the owner and Ryoga so everyone else just hung around and talked. Inui and Ryoma soon joined them.

"So Fukai still have your weird feeling?" asked Eiji.

"Actually yes I do, thank you," said Fukai.

"Well there is something weird about this ship," said Ryoma.

"Really? What?" asked Fuji.

"In the bathroom, the walls looked like they were made of marble, but it was just wallpaper," said Inui.

"Pre-packaged food, fake marble, my weird instinct, now do you still think I'm insane?" asked Fukai.

"Not so much," said Momo.

"Good, you can always trust a woman's instinct," said Fukai.

"She is right," said Inui.

"Shut up," said the others to him.

Just then Oishi and Tezuka walked up.

"Hey what did what's his face want?" asked Fukai.

"They want us to play a fixed game," said Oishi.

"WHAT!?" shouted everyone else.

"He had people watch our practice rounds today to let them make their bets. And since most bets are for us to win he wants us to play a fixed game so the sponsor, him, would make a lot of money," explained Tezuka.

"See I told you this was fishy!" shouted Fukai.

"And we should have listened," said Fuji.

"So who is in on this?" asked Momo.

"I think all of the staff is, and the team which includes Echizen Ryoga," said Tezuka and everyone looked at Ryoma who was leaning over the railing.

"Just perfect," said Fukai.

"I want to know everyone's opinion on the consequences of not playing a fixed game," said Tezuka.

"That's a no brainier," said Kaidoh.

"Yep," said Momo.

"Fixed game?" said Kawamura.

"We won't do it," said Eiji with a wink. Ryoma then stood and up and looked at everyone.

"You know our answer," said Fukai.

"But we are on a ship in enemy territory, though I don't want to, we have to play the gambling game," said Inui.

"But we won't lose on purpose got it?" asked Tezuka.

"yes," everyone responded. Then Ryoma started to walk away.

"Echizen where are you going?" asked Tezuka.

"Practice," was his only response before he walked away.

"Well I'm tired; watching after you guys is a hassle. See you," said Fukai and she walked away to her room. Tezuka watched her go then turned and walked away in the direction Ryoma went. When he arrived at the pool he saw Ryoma and his brother there.

"After I left your house, I just wandered around. Then I met that Sakurafubuki guy. Fixed games are fun too, it's like seeing a world from another side," said Ryoga, "thanks to that I met a lot of guys with different dreams, but you'll never understand. I would also like to say that your mascot is really hot. You sure she isn't one of your guys girlfriend?"

"I don't care about any of that. I'm going to beat you," said Ryoma ignoring the question.

"Too bad, I'm playing against you very strict, old fashioned captain, not you," said Ryoga.

"Huh?" said Ryoma.

"Well it's your bedtime. See you around," said Ryoga and he left. Tezuka looked down at Ryoma then followed Ryoga to the tennis court.

Ryoga was practicing but then he stopped and walked over to the bench. That's when Tezuka showed him self on the bleachers.

"Watching the world from the other side?" asked Tezuka. Ryoga then looked up at him.

"Isn't that getting a bit old?" asked Tezuka.

"This is a surprise. A honor roll student like you should be eavesdropping, Seigaku captain," said Ryoga.

"Don't you want to play you brother fair a square?" asked Tezuka.

"You're also nosy too, I don't like that too much," he said. Tezuka just stared at him.

"Well isn't it your bedtime. You have a busy day tomorrow, so it's best if you forget about stupid things and get some sleep. Oh and say good night to your mascot for me," said Ryoga and he walked away while Tezuka just stared after him.

Tezuka then walked back to his room but wasn't tired so he just sat out on the balcony looking out at the sea. He heard a noise to his right and he looked up and saw Fukai. She smiled at him then sat down in a lawn chair next to him. She was still in her pajamas but it didn't matter since she was wrapped up in a blanket.

"What's wrong?" asked Fukai looking at him.

"Just thinking about tomorrow's matches," he said.

"I bet you all feel like fools for not believing me," said Fukai.

"A little, but we didn't listen to you and now we are stuck in this mess," said Tezuka.

"Yea, so where did Ryoma go?"

"To the pool, he met up with his brother."

"Really? His brother seems so different compared to Ryoma. They are complete opposites."

"Yes he is. Also he told me to say good night to you for him."

"Oh brother, you know who he reminds me of."

"Who?"

"Sengoku and Atobe put together: a conceited womanizer."

"Interesting. You should get some sleep."

" b You're /b the one that's playing tomorrow not me, so b you're /b the one that needs to go to sleep."

"I'll go to bed in a while."

"All right, I'm going to go check on the others. Good night."

Fukai walked back inside and went to each room. When she reached Momo and Ryoma's room she walked in all the way. Ryoma was halfway off the bed and Momo's blanket was on the ground. Fukai sighed and walked over to them. She picked Ryoma up and placed him fully on the bed. He stirred a little bit but then continued sleeping. She then walked over to Momo and fixed his blankets. She then walked out of the room and to the next room. It was Fuji's and Kawamura's room, she looked in and saw them both asleep, soundly.

i At least some people sleep normally. /i 

Next room she opened the door and saw Eiji sleeping halway off the bed and his blankets on the ground and Oishi was puttinga book away and about to go to bed when he heard the door open. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Fukai," he said.

"You should be sleeping," said Fukai.

"I was just about to go to sleep," he said.

"All right," said Fukai and she walked over to Eiji and fixed him so he was fully on the bed. He then woke up.

"Huh? Fukai what are you doing here?" asked Eiji with his eyes half way closed.

"Comign to help people who are sleeping halfway on the bed," said Fukai picking up his blanket and tucking him in.

"Oh, thanks," he said and he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"He is so much like a little kid," said Oishi watching her.

"Yea," said Fukai, "You want me to tuck you in too?"

"No it's not necessary," said Oishi.

"Well good night," said Fukai and she turned the light off as she left.

Next room there was a soft glow coming from inside. She stepped inside and saw Inui sitting at a chair on a laptop and Kaidoh asleep.

"No wonder you wear glasses," said Fukai coming in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Going around and making sure you're all asleep. Which reminds me to tell you, go to sleep," said Fukai.

"Well I'm almost done," said Inui.

"What are you doing?" asked Fukai sitting next to him.

"Trying to find out any information on the team or that Sakurafubuki guy," said Inui.

"Oh well, don't stay up too late," said Fukai and she left back to her room.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, surprisingly, Fukai got up early on her own. She met up with the team at the court and they all got ready for the game. They were huddled when the announcer made an announcement about the tournament getting ready to start.

"Let's go everyone!" said Tezuka.

"Right!" replied the others. Momo and Kaidoh walked onto the court and shook hands with the opponents. Fukai watched intently. At one point Fukai noticed the look on Sakurafubuki's face and asked Fuji for his camera. Fuji handed it to her still watching the game and Fukai took a picture of his face.

The match ended and Momo and Kaidoh won. Next were Eiji and Oishi, then Inui and Kawamura. Fukai clapped and stood up with the rest of the team. It was now a brake and the other team went with Sakurabufuki, obviously to talk about their playing. Eiji secretly followed them.

We all went into a room and talked about the match, after a while I decided to go back my room to see if I could call my dad. While I was gone, Eiji ran into the room with the team in there. He started talking about what he saw and we all listened intently.

"So the fact that we're winning is putting the other team in a bad situation?" asked Momo.

"So what do we do?" asked Eiji looking down.

"If those guys were just being used by Sakurafubuki too…" said Kaidoh.

"We can't just let that slide, can we," said Momo. Just then the door opened and the chef came in with two other staff members.

"Exactly what I thought. Snooping around stops here," said the chef raising his knife.

Fukai set the phone after another failed attempt to contact her father. She then grew a little tired then laid down and took a nap before the tournament started up again. While she asleep a few members of the crew snuck into her room and grabbed her.

"Fuji, Tezuka, Echizen…leave," said the chef pointing the knife at them.

They were walking to the court when the past Ryoga. Ryoma had a walk down memory lane with him then they continued back to the court. When they arrived they start to get ready to play when they noticed someone missing.

"Where's Fukai?" asked Fuji.

"She is always here," said Ryoma.

"Maybe they are holding her as hostage as well," said Tezuka.

"But she went back to her room," said Fuji.

"Then we have to be extra careful. They have all of the others hostage so we can't just win," said Tezuka.

"I'll just stall or lose to buy time," said Fuji.

"The after noon crew are elites compared to the morning crew," Fukai heard Sakurafubuki say as she woke up on the ground. She realized she was tied up with rope and it was cutting into her legs and wrist. She squirmed then tried to inch away but a crew member stopped.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked. Sakurafubuki heard and walked in. He whispered something to the worker and he smiled. The crew member walked up to Fukai then hit her in the head, hard and she blacked out.

Oishi just poured a few glasses of water and walked over to Momo and Inui. They took the glasses.

"We need to find a way to get out of here," whispered Oishi, "at this rate we're in a bad situation."

Then genius Inui noticed something about the 'chef'. He looked sick and about to spew at any moment (A/N: For friends, he looked like me on the D.C. trip I got food poisoning).

i Sea sickness?" /i thought Inui as he watched the 'chef'.

Down at the court, Fuji was faced with a dunk. He got ready to do the Higuma Otoshi, but then stopped at the last second. Ryoma looked shocked and asked Tezuka why.

"He's controlling the game in a cunning way," responded Tezuka, "but how long will it last?"

Inui stood up and unzipped his bag. The chef noticed and looked at him.

"Hey four eyes (A/N: I am so happy someone finally called him that) what are you doing?" asked the chef.

"Oh I got kind of sea sick so I wanted some medicine," said Inui. (A/N: the PoT version of Shikamaru, only he isn't as lazy and everything isn't 'troublesome'). He then pulled out a bottle, "Would you like some too?" he asked.

A few minutes later the guys opened the door and walked out, of course after thanking Inui.

"He can't be good after he drank that!" said Eiji. (A/N: If you are really slow and don't understand what just happened then I shall explain. They just tricked the chef into drinking Inui's Vegetable Juice. You know the crap that makes everyone throw up, except Tezuka for reasons unknown and should remain that way.)

They all then ran out down the hall way. While discussing how everything there was fake.

"I'm starting to wish we listened to Fukai," said Eiji.

"Fukai! Where is she?" asked Momo.

"We also need to let Tezuka know we are safe," said Oishi.

"And make sure the other team is safe," said Inui. They then broke, Momo went to go tell Tezuka they were safe, Oishi and Kaidoh went to find Fukai and the rest went to save to other team.

Fuji just lost another game and Tezuka knew he couldn't stall anymore time. Ryoma looked to his right then looked up at the waving figure.

"Momo," he said. When he said Tezuka looked at where he was looking. Fuji noticed him as well and Momo smiled at them. Fuji then served the ball and he began to win.

Fukai woke up again to yelling. She saw the chef in the room. She tried to get a view of what was going on but that is when she noticed a sharp pain in her neck and stomach. She looked down the best she could and saw rope tied up as well. She struggled to see if it would brake since it was so tight but al that did was make the rope cut deeper and some blood started to trickle down.

"Find them!" yelled Sakurafubuki and the chef ran out of the room.

i The others escaped! If only I could /i 

Oishi and Kaidoh ran back to where their rooms were. They reached Fukai's room and opened it. She wasn't in there.

"Where could she be?" asked Kaidoh.

"Maybe she is with Sakurafubuki," said Oishi.

"But how are going to get her if she is there?" asked Kaidoh.

"I don't know but we have to think of something," said Oishi.

"The next match Tezuka Kunimitsu vs. Jean-Jaques Marseault," said the announcer. Ryoma looked up shocked.

"You get to play Echizen Ryoga," said Tezuka as he stood up.

The match started and up on the highest balcony Sakurafubuki and Ryoga were watching. That's when the noticed movement in the other room. Ryoga then went into the room and looked at Fukai who stopped moving and tried to look up at him but stopped when the rope ripped into her throat.

"I see you're awake," he said. Fukai didn't respond.

"Fuji won his match and the rest of the team escaped," he said kneeling down next to her. Fukai remained silent.

"Ryoga come and watch," said Sakurafubuki.

"He's using Tezuka Zone," said Fuji, "every ball goes straight to him. There is no way an opponent can escape."

They watched and then Tezuka won his match as well.

Fukai heard the news and was happy, well she would have been if she wasn't in a incredibly uncomfortable position. She then heard Sakurafubuki yelling at the two teammates that messed up. Then Ryoga told him to shut up, just not that rudely. Then Ryoga acted cocky like he was going to win. Hint his Atobe side.

Inui, Kawamura and Eiji found the other Sakurafubuki team members were and set them free. They planned to go onto the deck when one of the staff members found them. They then ran for it.

"I would like to hold another betting session for the final match," announced Sakurafubuki.

"So he is planning for them to increase the bid on Echizen and win all his money back in the final round," said Fuji.

"Seems you're the favored one, chibi-suke. But if you don't lose your friends will be in big trouble," said Ryoga.

They then walked onto the court, and started the match.

Oishi and Kaidoh made it up to the balcony where Sakkurafubuki was. They peered into the room and saw Fukai tied up there.

"Fukai, pssssssssst," said Oishi. Fukai moved a tad bit telling them she heard them. Kaidoh looked out the glass door and saw the chef with two members form the other team. Sakurafubuki's back was to them and Kaidoh slowly snuck into the room. When he reached Fukai he tried to untie the ropes but he didn't have enough time. He grabbed Fukai and carried her out. He and Oishi then began to untie the ropes. Once they were off they helped Fukai stand up.

"Are you okay?" asked Oishi. Fukai nodded her head once but stopped because of the pain.

"I'll carry you, we need to meet up with the others," said Kaidoh.

"We should head to the deck," said Oishi. Kaidoh nodded and put Fukai on his back. She bled a bit on him but he didn't care.

They then ran to the deck, but about halfway there they met up with the others who were being chased. They ran into a game room and some of them separated. The guys working at the counter then started chasing them as well. Kaidoh got separated from the others and ran up some stairs but then ran back down and ran some more. Eiji, Inui, and Oishi were running and the people chasing them kept gaining population. They then ended up inside the boiler room. Eiji then went off to look at all of the pipes.

"Give it up kids," said a worker pointing a gun at Inui and Oishi. Eiji then snuck up on him. The worker turned and shot at Eiji who ducked. The shot then hit a pipe, but no one noticed because the tennis players took off and the worker followed.

Down in the court Ryoma just won a game. Sakurafubuki started to panic but then a worker came and told him, 'good news'.

"Excuse the interruption but it seems the other Seigaku member's have been wandering around so we took them into custody," announced Sakurafubuki. They all stood there with workers and the chef guarding them. But there was one person missing: Fukai.

"Everyone don't listen to him, he is playing a fix-" Eiji was then cut off by the chef and he started poking him with his knife.

"Ignore him and please continue to watch," said Sakurafubuki.

Meanwhile with Fukai, she was dropped off in her room she didn't have any bandages btu she put her Seigaku jacket on and zipped it up all the way so no one noticed the blood. She then changed pants and left the room to secretly watch the game. But then the boat started to shake and there was an explosion. Fukai then started to run, she opened the cuts from the ropes by doing this but she had no other choice. She then made it outside and saw masses of people trying to climb onto lifeboats. There were more explosions and she heard familiar voices up ahead telling others to evacuate the ship. She ran toward the sound but soon she found that the voices were growing farther away and then she passed out from blood loss and pain.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone was off the ship except for the two at the tennis court, who were still battling it out, even as the rain washed their game away. Tezuka was walking around making sure everyone was off when he saw a body lying on the ground up ahead. He ran toward it and realized it was Fukai. When he reached her he checked to see if she was breathing, she was. He then picked her and carried her onto the deck where the team was waiting to lower a life boat. When he arrived Oishi rushed over to his side.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"How did she leave you Kaidoh?" asked Eiji looking at him.

"We were passing our rooms and I made a sharp corner down that hall I quickly put her in her room and continued running. The workers never noticed she wasn't with me," Kaidoh explained.

"Where was she when you found her Tezuka?" asked Kawamura.

"She was passed on the floor in the hallway," said Tezuka.

"Look there's blood on her jacket and pants," said Fuji. All of a sudden there was another shake from the boat.

"It's sinking," said Momo.

"Hurry got on the life boat and lower it," said Fuji. They all got on and started to lower it into the water. Once they were a safe distance from the ship they looked at Fukai. She was now laying at the bottom of the life boat. She was slightly wet from the water inside the ship that had seeped into the hall. Oishi bent down and unzipped her jacket and took it off.

"What happened to her?" asked Momo.

"She was tied up with rope," said Oishi as he looked at her wrist.

"That's got to hurt," said Eiji.

"Yes, it makes if hard for her to do anything. She may even be silent for a while because of the rope that was tied around her neck," said Oishi.

"Makes me wish we listened to her," said Kawamura.

"Makes us all wish we did," said Fuji.

"Much, did you see I almost got shot!" said Eiji.

"That missed shot must have made the boiler room explode," said Inui.

"Do you think those two will finished their match before the ship goes under?" asked Momo. Everyone looked at the ship and just waited. Then they heard the sound of a motor. Then a jet ski passed by and someone was tossed at the life boat. In others words, Ryoga just dumped his brother into the water. Just then everyone had to say his name for reasons unknown. Then Ryoga stopped the Jet Ski and picked up Ryoma's hat.

"Find a big dream, chibi-suke," said Ryoga and he threw an orange at him and drove away. The regulars then pulled Ryoma onto the boat and they smiled at him. That's when he noticed Fukai.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"Sakurafubuki," said Kaidoh.

"Hey Seigaku!" yelled someone on a sailboat. They looked over there and saw Atobe.

"What are you doing here?" asked Momo as he pulled up beside them.

"Our team got mad when we weren't accepted to play on the cruise so we were keeping watch on this. When I heard Sakurafubuki was a fraud I came out here to see if it was true," he said.

"Well it is, he tried to make us play a fixed game, and then he took us hostage," said Eiji.

"What happened to Fukai," asked Atobe looking at her.

"She got tied up with rope and tried to escape but passed out. Let's just say she is very lucky that Tezuka found her," said Inui.

"We should get her to a hospital, she is loosing a lot of blood and we don't have anything to bandage her up with," said Oishi.

"I can take her, it will be faster on my boat since there are less people," said Atobe.

"All right, and hurry," said Tezuka as he placed Fukai onto the other boat. Atobe then started his motor and went off really fast. While they were on the boat Atobe called the ambulance and they were going to meet them at the dock. When the arrived Fukai was quickly put in the abulence and they drove away to the hospital.

When the others got to the dock the quickly ran as fast as they could to the hospital. They ran in and found Atobe waiting in the waiting room.

"Any news?" asked Tezuka.

"Not yet," said Atobe. They all sat down and waited. After a while Coach Ryuzaki, Sakuno, Tomo and Mr. Toreina all came in and joined them in the waiting room. Then a doctor walked in and over to the group.

"Are you all waiting for Fukai?" he asked.

"Yes," they all said.

"Okay well, she lost a lot of blood and she is in a slight coma but she will be all right. She should stay here till her wounds heal a little more which I would say about a week. If any of you want to stay here to wait if she wakes up you can," he said.

"I'll stay," said Tezuka.

"You sure?" asked Mr. Toreina.

"Yes," he said.

"All right," said Mr. Toreina, "just call if she wakes up, no matter what time."

"Can we see her now?" asked Eiji.

"Sure," said the doctor and he led them to her room. She was the only one in that room so they were all able to fit in there. They all looked at her on the bed. She was pale from blood loss and she was hooked up to IV and blood. She had a bandage around her neck and her wrists.

"Poor Fukai," said Tomo.

"I know, I feel so sorry for her," said Sakuno.

"It must have been really painful," said Ryuzaki.

"We really should have listened to her about her strange feeling," said Mr. Toreina.

"And she had to pay for your mistake," said Ryuzaki.

"Don't start fighting now, we don't need it," said Fuji.

"I hate to tell you but visiting hours are over," said the doctor coming into the room.

"All right, your staying right Tezuka?" asked Mr. Toreina.

"Yes, I'll call you if she wakes up," said Tezuka.

"Good, see you tomorrow," said Mr. Toreina and they all walked out except Tezuka. He took a seat next to Fukai and just stared at her. After a while some nurses came in to change her bandages and her blood bag. Once finished they nodded toward Tezuka and left to room.

It had been three days and Fukai still hadn't woken up yet. All around the room there were gifts given to her by her friends and her dad. The color had slowly come back to her face and now she was only hooked up to IV. It was now around lunch time on Saturday and just about every tennis team were hanging around inside Fukai's hospital room. They would all meet there on weekends and occasionally they would see each other after tennis practice.

"Has she even moved yet?" asked Kamio.

"Nope, the doctor said she should have woken up already," said Inui.

"I hope she wakes up soon," said Sengoku.

"Don't we all," said Aoi.

Just then Fukai's eyes closed really tightly and she turned onto her side.

"Guys look!" said Saeki.

"Get the doctor, he'd want to know, and call her father," said Tezuka as he sat in the chair next her and held her hand. Fukai then turned on her back and they all stood up and hovered over her. The doctor then came in and looked at her.

"Miss Unmei can you hear me?" he asked.

"Fukai are you awake?" asked Eiji.

"Hmmm," mumbled Fukai as she opened her eyes.

"YOUR AWAKE!" yelled Eijji happily and he hugged her.

"Ow, get off," said Fukai. Her voice was soft and raspy. She still had bandages on and it still hurt to talk.

"How are you feeling?" asked the doctor.

"As good as I can feel," said Fukai.

"Good, well you have been asleep for three days, you can leave at the end of the week," said the doctor, "no I have to go check on some other patients. I'll let you talk with your friends."

He left and everyone turned and looked at Fukai.

"So are you really all right?" asked Fuji.

"Yes, what happened?" asked Fukai.

"Well the ship sunk and Sakurafubuki was arrested," said Inui.

"So the other team is safe?" asked Fukai.

"Yes," said Ryoma.

"So what else has happened while I was out?" asked Fukai.

"Nothing really, we were always here," said Kawamura.

"Oh, okay," said Fukai. She then sat up and Saeki put some pillows behind her back. "Thanks" said Fukai.

"So what happened in the office that made them tie you up?" asked Atobe.

"Well I went back into my room to take a nap and when I woke up I was on the floor in the office with my legs and wrists bound. There weren't that tight so I was able to crawl. I was about a foot away from the door when I was knocked out again when I came to the second time I was tied tighter and that's all that happened," said Fukai.

"I guess he didn't want to have to watch you so he tied you up," said Mizuki.

"Yea, well thanks for worrying about me," said Fukai.

"Hey we're friends," said Aoi.

"I sure hope so, I wouldn't want people who hate me buying me 'get well soon' gifts," said Fukai looking around the room.

"Here Ryoma got this for you," said Sengoku handing Fukai a pretty big black, fuzzy, teddy bear wearing a white hat, Ryoma's hat to exact.

"Nice," said Fukai holding onto it with one arm. "So what else did you get me?" asked Fukai.

"A lot of cards," said Oishi.

"Figures," said Fukai. Just then the door opened and Sakuno, Tomo, and Fukai's dad came into the room.

"You're awake!" shouted Tomo as she rushed over to Fukai's side and Sakuno followed after her.

"How are you feeling?" asked her father.

"I want to go home," said Fukai.

"That good, well you have to stay here until your wounds heal more," said Mr. Toreina.

"Well don't you know how to put someone in a hospital down," said Fukai crossing her arms. The others just laughed.

"I see you discovered the Ryoma bear," said Sakuno.

"Sengoku discovered it for me," said Fukai ruffling Ryoma's hair.

"Well it is really hard to miss," said Ibu.

"True," said Fukai.

"Well don't you guys think you should let Fukai rest?" asked Mr. Toreina.

"Dad I've been sleeping for three days, I don't need any rest," said Fukai.

"All right I'll be at home, call me if you need anything," he said and he left.

"Uh, Tomo, don't you think we should go to?" asked Sakuno.

"What and leave Fukai in a room full of guys by herself?" asked Tomo.

"What could the possibly do, put me in the hospital?" asked Fukai looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"All right we'll go," said Tomo and the two girls left.

The guys then stayed and talked about random things, laughing constantly, till it was closing time. Fukai forced Tezuka to go home, so it was just her there that night.


	19. Chapter 19

It was the long awaited day when Fukai was finally let out of the hospital. Fortunately for her, An was visiting and since Fukai needed help moving all of her gifts into the car, she had An help.

"I'm amazed how much gifts you got," said An as she put some more into a box.

"It is quite frightening where they come up with the money for all of it. But hey they are trying to be nice," said Fukai as she picked up the box.

"Are you sure your okay to carry that?" asked An.

"Perfect," said Fukai and she walked out the room with An following.

"Here I'll take those for you while you go get the rest," said her father when they met him the hall.

About half an hour later, Fukai was finally home and she immediately ran into her room and fell face first into her bed. An and Mr. Toreina just shrugged and got the boxes out of the trunk. They dumped the boxes off up stairs and An stayed in Fukai's room to help her un-pack.

"Where are we going to put all of this?" asked Fukai looking around her.

"I dunno," said An.

"Definitely not in the closet. I know, put the cards on my desk, the flowers on the windowsill and the stuff animals can pile on my bed," said Fukai and they got to work. When they were done the room looked incredibly cluttered.

"Oh well it's the best we are going to do," said An.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Fukai walking down stairs with An.

"Well I did promise my brother I would meet him, Kamio, and Ibu at the arcade in an hour," said An.

"You're ditching me! Oh well, can't be helped…or can it?" asked Fukai looking at her.

"It can't," said An.

"Okay, how about we just walked around town."

"Sure, we probably will bump into someone."

"No doubt."

The two then left and headed for the main shopping area off town. They didn't get much since they aren't loaded with money. They then went to get some crepes at a vender nearby. While waiting in line they were looking around and saw a very familiar bandana running by (A/N: Has anyone else noticed that the designs on his bandana look a lot like a marijuana leaf, and that the anime/manga, if abbreviate, it is PoT. Me and my friends notice these things, sorry).

"I knew we would see him," said An.

"It was obvious. All he does during his free time if run," said Fukai. Their crepes came and they walked around some more while eating. They eventually found their way to the arcade and were early. Inside they decided to play a few games before it was time to go to the meeting spot. An then spotted a certain game and dragged Fukai with her.

"No way," said Fukai.

"Please! Just one round," said An.

"…fine," said Fukai and she stepped up onto the dance pad. An put in the yen and selected a song, Butterfly by Smile.dk to be exact. The song started and they both began hitting the arrows. After a while a crowd had formed around them and the song ended. The winner was Fukai who only missed two arrows.

"Wow Fukai, you are really good," said An.

"I am shocked myself," said Fukai.

"You pick the next song," said An and Fukai went through the songs till she found one she liked.

"I like this song," said An as Dream a Dream by started playing. They danced and during the middle of it a few of the people they know came and watched the action.

"I thought Fukai said she had no athletic skills?" asked Kamio.

"Well apparently she does," said Oishi.

"She is good, wish I was good at DDR, why can't I be that good, I'm good at tennis, etc." muttered Ibu.

The song ended and there was one round left. So far Fukai was far in the lead with a perfect on the second round and An got an A. The next song started which they selected at random and they began to dance. The crowd grew even more as the final stage raged on and more people they knew came into view.

"They are really good at this," said Eiji practically on top of Momo's to see above the crowd.

"Who is it?" asked Ryoma.

"Fukai and An," said Momo.

"Really? How are they doing?" asked Ryoma.

"Really good," said Fuji.

"That's surprising considering what Fukai told us," said Momo. They watched as they danced on and on until the end came into sight. Once finished the crowd all cheered and they looked at the score. Fukai got another perfect on that round and she won.

"You are really good Fukai," said An.

"You told me," said Fukai stepping off of the pad.

"Yea, but you never told me," said An.

"That's because I've never played this before so I had no knowledge that I was good at it," said Fukai.

"So you are telling me you did all of that without ever playing DDR before?" asked Kippei.

"Never in my life," said Fukai.

"You should play Kamio," said Fuji walking over with the others.

"Why would I challenge Mr. Rhythm? That's just suicide," said Fukai.

"I want to play you," said Kamio and he got onto the dance pad.

"I was already forced to play An," said Fukai.

"You were not forced!" said An.

"Just go, it will be interesting," said Oishi.

"You people are too persistent," said Fukai and she stepped onto the dance pad.

Kamio put in the yen and picked a song, and the match began. The crowd from before came back to watch this as well. They were in a dead even tie. In the end, it was, in fact, a tie.

"No was tied with me before," said Kamio looking at Fukai.

"Well no one has ever tied with me before," said Fukai with a smug look on her face.

"Just select the next song," said Kamio.

"I shall," said Fukai and she picked a random song. They began their dancing and the crowd watched in awe.

"She looks even better when watching," said An.

"Sure," said Ryoma.

"They both are really, really good," said Inui already writing in his notebook.

"Inui, where did you come from?" asked Fuji.

"I just called the others," said Oishi.

"Why?" asked Ryoma drawing a blank.

"Because this is interesting, and you can get good data," said Inui.

"Plus it is something about our mascot we never knew," said Oishi.

"And neither did she, nyah," said Eiji.

"So it is true," said Kaidoh walking up to them.

"Yep," said the others with their focus on the dancers.

Applause broke out signifying that round two was over. Fukai missed by one arrow so she was now losing. They both picked the final song and they started dancing to the beat. Kawamura showed up after they started and watched. As more people came in they stopped to watch the commotion. It was really, really close till one particular spot where there were two jumps directly after another. Kamio lost his footing for a brief second and regained it quickly, but he still gave up an arrow. Fukai noticed and concentrated on keeping up her cool appearance. The song neared it's end and the crowd grew restless. The points were given.

"Draw," said the game.

"Good game," said Kamio as he stuck out his hand. Fukai shook and got the dance pad.

"I'm not playing anyone else," said Fukai before anyone could say anything.

"That was awesome," said Kawamura.

"Thanks, I'm still sort of in a stage of shock," said Fukai.

"I just remembered, how are your wounds?" asked Oishi.

"Just fine," said Fukai as she looked at where they were. They were open slightly but not enough to draw tons of blood, just a few drops.

"Well I should get home. My father doesn't want me out late since I just got out of the hospital," said Fukai and she said good-bye to all of them and walked out the arcade.


	20. Chapter 20

It has been a few weeks since the DDR tournament and Fukai had been very bored. She wasn't allowed to do Physical Education and all of her classes they were doing review for tests coming up. They weren't finals but it sure as hell felt like it.

During lunch one day at school Fukai was late coming out and when she reached a table where everyone was she heard a little of their conversation.

"Yep, record deal and all. It is awesome," said Momo.

"I can't wait till we do our first concert!" said Eiji.

"What are talking record deal and concert?" asked a confused Fukai as she sat down next to Ryoma.

"We got record deal yesterday," said Oishi.

"Who did?" asked Fuaki still confused.

"We did our band," said Fuji.

"I'm completely lost, what band?" asked Fukai.

"Well one day Tezuka asked Atobe if he would help him start some super band. Where he got the idea I don't know," said Inui.

"He got it from me," said Fukai.

"What?" asked the others.

"Yea at the two parties you held for us we went outside after the first performance and I told him you should start some sort of super band," said Fukai.

"Then he listened to you," said Kaidoh.

"Seems that way, I was only joking but you do sing well," said Fukai.

"Anyway we have learned instruments: Fuji and Inui on keyboards (A/N: Had to put them first because I play keyboard and they rock), Momo and Ryoma on guitar, Oishi and Kaidoh on bass, and Tezuka and me on drums," explained Kawamura.

(A/N: Just to interrupt the story, I have another thing I noticed. WHY did they make Tezuka play drums? I mean it doesn't make sense, 'let's make the person with the arm problems play the instrument where you need the arms the most'. To me it just doesn't make sense.)

"What about singers and Eiji?" asked Fukai.

"Oh him and Ryoma sing," said Oishi.

"And Atobe comes into this where? Is he like the manager or something?" asked Fukai.

"No, your dad and the coach are the managers," said Fuji.

"You have all gone insane," said Fukai and she stood up and walked away.

"What's with her?" asked Kaidoh. The others just shrugged and went back to talking.

Fukai walked back to her classroom when she saw Tezuka just now coming out of the classroom.

"Hey, what were you doing now giving our teacher teaching tips?" asked Fukai as they stopped in the hallway.

"No just finishing up on some tennis stuff," he said.

"Oh well I heard you took my idea of a super band," said Fukai.

"Yes I did," he said.

"That's a surprise," said Fukai.

"I didn't believe the others at first," said Fukai.

"Come here after practice," said Tezuka handing her a piece paper with an address on it.

"Where is here?" asked Fukai.

"The place where we practice," said Tezuka and he walked away.

"Okay then," said Fukai and she walked into the classroom.

After practice she told her dad where she was going and walked off. The guys had already gone ahead so she had to find her way alone. Lucky for her she was good with directions. She walked the streets and when she was at the address she saw something she wasn't expecting.

"A mansion?" asked a confused Fukai to her self. "This can't be right? But this is what's written on the paper. Might as well see."

She walked up to the building and knocked on the door. She didn't know if she heard right, but just barely she could hear the sound of rock music being played on the other side of the door. Then a guy in a butler suit opened the door.

"May I help you miss?" he asked.

"Yea, I was told to come to this address, but I think it might be wrong," said Fukai holding out the address.

"Fukai is that you?" asked someone from behind her.

"Good afternoon Sengoku," said the butler.

"You know him?" asked Fukai looking at the two back and forth.

"Of course, he is part of Master Atobe's band," said the butler.

"Come on, the others would want to see you," said Sengoku and he put an arm around Fukai's shoulders and walked her in. The band was still playing and as Sengoku lead on, the music grew louder and louder. They then entered a room and there stood all of the Seigaku regulars playing their instruments, along with Ibu on guitar, Atobe singing, Oshitari on bass, and Mukahi singing as well, Sakaki was one keyboard, Mizuki on guitar, Kamio singing, Shishido bass, and Kabaji on keyboard (A/N: Hey I did say it was one super band). Fukai's jaw literally dropped. She was shocked at how far they had come in only a few short months.

The song ended and Sengoku clapped which adverted all of their attention to the two standing in the doorway.

"Fukai what are you doing here?" asked Fuji.

"Tezuka invited me," said Fukai.

"And I found her," said Sengoku. Fukai just rolled her eyes as he brought his guitar.

"So what do you think?" asked Atobe.

"It's awesome. I'm surprised you came so far in so little time," said Fukai.

"Thanks," said Eiji.

"So. . ." said Fukai looking at all of them.

"We still have to practice but we wanted to tell you something," said Oshitari.

"I already know about the record deal and the concert," said Fukai.

"Really by who?" asked Mukahi.

"Eiji, Fuji, and Oishi," said Fukai.

"Way to spoil it," said Sengoku.

"We never knew you wanted to tell her," said Eiji.

"Why does it matter, I know, and that's that," said Fukai.

"So want to be in the concert with us?" asked Atobe.

"WHAT?!" asked Fukai shocked.

"You heard me, we need an opening act and we all decided on you," said Atobe.

"I'll think about it," said Fukai.

"You should say yes," said Ibu.

"I'll think about it," repeated Fukai.

"It'll be really fun," said Momo.

"Fine I'll do it, gosh," said Fukai.

"Yes!" said Eiji.

"So is that it?" asked Fukai.

"Why don't' you stay a listen to a few of our songs," said Fuji.

"I don't know, I have to study," said Fukai.

"Just one more song," said Ryoma.

"Fine," said Fukai and she sat down on a couch in the corner of the room. They started playing again and in the middle of the song a guy in a business suit came in. He sat next to Fukai and she just stared at him trying to see who he was. When the song was done he gave them a standing ovation.

"Bravo! Bravo! Now that is why you are going to sell millions of records. Now you signed the contract yesterday, time to go over recording sessions and your concert. Speaking of concert, have you found your opening act yet?" asked the guy.

"Mr. Yamada, meet Fukai Unmei our opening act and she also thought up the idea of us starting a band," said Tezuka.

"Did she now, how charming, so what are you planning on doing for your opening act?" asked Mr. Yamada grabbing Fukai's hand and pulling her up off of the couch.

Fukai just shrugged and looked at him. The guys then placed their instruments down and walked over.

"Well how about you play a little something for us now so we can get a good idea of what you could play," he said and shoved Fukai toward the instruments. The guys all sat down on the couch as well and watched her. She walked over to the piano and placed her hands. She then began to play the notes and they flowed together making a masterpiece. She then sang the lyrics that fit the melody like peanut butter and jelly. Once she was done the recording guy was giving her a standing ovation and had watery eyes.

"That was beautiful!" he said still clapping as hard as ever. Fukai just stood up from the piano and walked over to the guys and sat on the arm rest o the couch.

"Well she is definitely opening up the concert, recording session tomorrow at 4:00 and you concert will be next weekend. We'll go over other details another time I have to see another artist. Ciao!" he said as he walked out of the room.

"He's different," said Fukai looking at the doorway.

"Yep," said Ryoma.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day at the recording studio everyone happened to be there. Not just the band and Mr. Yamada but Fukai was forced to go, and the managers were there. They were singing and Fukai was listening to them while trying to keep her father and Coach Ryuzaki from fighting. They would try but shut up when Fukai would yell at them.

Mr. Yamada just ignored them and paid attention to the guys. The song was almost done and Fukai was getting bored or the two 'adults' if you can call them such. Once finished they all walked out of the studio and Coach Ryuzaki and Mr. Toreina immediately left.

"I love their spirit," said Fukai as she watched a dad walked off.

"How did you think we did?" asked Eiji hugging Fukai.

"It was pretty good from what I could hear of their bickering," said Fukai.

"It's a wonder how they can still act like kids," said Inui.

"Who knows," said Ryoma.

"I'm hungry," said Momo. Everyone just looked at him and walked away. "Well I am" he said and he walked to the nearest burger joint.

It had been a whole week and the guys had to deal with all of the squealing fan girls for their band. Fukai got really pissed at the fan girls and started just hanging out inside the classroom with Tezuka. They basically just talked about the concert and other assortment of random crap.

The day of the concert arrived and the band plus Fukai were hanging out in the dressing room. They had somehow convinced the freshman trio to be the stage hand and they were setting up the instruments at that moment. Fukai was going around making the guys hair and outfits perfect saying she doesn't want a bad act to follow her.

When it was time for her performance she walked out and bowed. She then sat down at the piano that was in center stage and began to play. The audience was silent as she played and sung to lyrics. Once she was finished there was a huge uproar and she knew she had done a good job.

"Now it is my honor to announce to you, the Band of Princes!" shouted Fukai into her microphone. The piano was taken off stage and the band came on.

"Thanks Fukai. Wasn't she perfect everyone, Fukai Unmei everyone!" shouted Eiji into the microphone. There was another applause and Fukai bowed and walked off stage watching the performance to the side. They started playing and the audience rocked out. Fukai would come out and help on a few songs that needed a woman's voice (Just like in Where'd You Go by Fort Minor. I think her name was Hailey Brook or something but she isn't part of the band, they just needed a woman's voice for the track). The end of the concert drew near and Fukai saw someone in the audience. She noticed An and told her to come around to the back stage entrance.

"Hey An," said Fukai.

"Hey, you guys rock! I can't believe they started this only a few months ago," said An.

"I was shocked too. Did you really buy a ticket?" asked Fukai.

"No, I came late and your dad let me in. I just decided to sit in the audience," she said.

"Oh okay, well why don't you come on stage," said Fukai and they walked up and stood next to the stage watching the band's last performance.

The band was just 'chilling' backstage after the concert when there was a knock on the door. Tezuka walked over and opened it. There stood a middle-aged man wearing jeans, a suit jacket, and some band shirt (couldn't tell because of jacket).

"Yes?" asked Tezuka.

"Hello, my name is Mike Smith and I am from the Battle of the Bands in California. And I and here on official business," he said. Tezuka nodded and Mike walked in.

"So this is the band, it's awesome how big you are, most bands I know are made of four people. Anyway the Battle of the Bands competition is this coming Friday and we are one act short, I had to fly to Japan on business and while I was here I decided to see who was hot here, and you guys are," he said.

"Okay, so what are you getting at?" asked Eiji.

"Isn't it obvious? He wants us to fill that empty spot in the competition," said Fukai.

"The little lady is right," said Mike.

"But will they except someone from Japan?" asked Fuji.

"Well first of all I'm in charge of which bands participate, and second, we already have one band that is from . . . now that I think about it I can't remember it started with an m . . . Malaysia? No, oh well, so you in?" he asked.

"Yes," said Atobe almost at once.

"Great. I will meet you at the airport tomorrow at 7:30 A.M. and I'll have your tickets," said Mike and he left.

"This is awesome!" shouted Eiji.

"Yes!" said Momo.

"Then you guys should get your beauty sleep if you want to get up early enough to head for the airport," said An.

"That's a way to rain on someone's parade," said Fukai as she grabbed her jacket and started walking out with An. The guys eventually caught up and they all walked home.

The next morning everyone was at airport waiting for Mike to show up. Their luggage was next to them and the two adults were with them just making sure they got on the plane all right.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to deal with someone else," said Mike running up.

"Well you're here now," said Fuji.

"Here are your tickets, let's check-in your luggage and get to the terminal," said Mike.

"Well see you when you get back," said Mr. Toreina.

"Be good, don't be too troublesome," said Coach Ryuzaki.

"Bye dad," said Fukai and she picked up her bag and walked off with the others.

"Think they'll win?" asked Ryuzaki.

"They have a good chance, but it all depends on the other bands competing," said Mr. Toreina and they both walked out of the airport.

"Everyone have their ticket?" asked Mike over the crowd of teenagers. They just nodded and they all walked to the terminal. Once there they were able to walk immediately onto the plane because of how late Mike was.

"So Mr. Smith what are the other bands going to be like?" asked Momo.

"Whoa, Mr. Smith is my father, call me Mike," he said.

"Well Mike what are the other bands like?" asked Momo again.

"Well there are a variety of interesting groups, but the two most interesting is your band and Insert Name Here," said Mike.

"Insert who here?" asked Mukahi.

"Insert Name Here, they are really good. They are another interesting band like yours," said Mike.

"You mean they are really big as well?" asked Oshitari.

"No, they don't even have a bass," said Mike.

"Then how do they work?" asked Inui.

"They found a way around it," said Mike.

"They sound interesting," said Fukai.

"They are, they are already there so they will be at the hotel when we arrive," said Mike.

Then everyone's seats came up and they sat down. Lucky Fukai was sitting in between Tezuka and Sengoku. Originally it was Eiji but he switched with Sengoku to sit with Momo and Ryoma.

Fukai, of course, fell asleep on the plane but she made sure to use Tezuka as a pillow just incase Sengoku did 'something'. Everyone else just talked, played games, or were sleeping as well.

Once off the plane they got their bags from baggage claim and got onto a bus. The hotel was pretty close to the airport so they didn't have far to go, or Fukai didn't have enough time to fall asleep again.

They entered the lobby and Mike checked them in. He showed them to the three rooms they got. Fukai, unfortunately, would have to share a room with some of the guys but she was use to it so she didn't mind so much, just as long as Sengoku wasn't in her room.

"Well get settled in and you can wander around the hotel. I suggest you don't go outside, you can get hopelessly lost, have fun," said Mike and he left.

"Okay," said Fukai and they all went into their rooms.

Room 1: Eiji, Ryoma, Momo, Mukahi, Oshitari, Sengoku

Room 2: Fukai, Tezuka, Atobe, Kabaji, Mizuki, Fuji

Room 3: Inui, Taka, Kaidoh, Ibu, Kamio, Shishido, Sakaki

They all got hungry so they wanted to go get some food in the restaurant downstairs. When the group entered the lobby they saw a group of eight people, well they weren't exactly people two of them had tails and ears, while another one had a demented hand, and one was really pale with fangs. As they past them the small group fell silent and watched them walk past. Fukai made eye contact with the girl with fangs and she had a deadly glare aiming right at them.

"Who are they?" asked Eiji.

"Probably another band, but what's with the costumes now," said Inui.

"These aren't costumes," said the fang girl.

"How did she know we said that we were out of earshot and whispering," said Oishitari.

"There are many things you don't understand," said the girl and the group of eight laughed and then walked away.

"We should watch out for them," said Tezuka.

"Indeed," said Atobe and they went into the restaurant.


	22. Chapter 22

It was late at night and Fukai was suffering from jet lag so she got up and decided to walk around the hotel instead of staying the room and risk waking up the guys. She walked into the lobby and saw, on one of the couches, the fanged girl from earlier sitting there with a laptop in her lap.

"Jet lag? Oh and don't try to pull the 'I don't talk to strangers' thing you always do," asked the girl not even looking up from what she was doing.

"Yea, how did you know that I don't like talking to new people?" asked Fukai as she took a seat in one of the armchairs.

"If I told you, let's just say you wouldn't take it easy," said the girl.

"So why are you up this late?" asked Fukai.

"Nocturnal," she responded.

"Nocturnal, but you were up this afternoon," said Fukai.

"Yea, so, I hardly sleep big deal," said the girl.

"Are you part of a band?" asked Fukai.

"Insert Name Here," said the girl.

"I heard from Mike that you are really good," said Fukai.

"Well we didn't come all the way from Makai (A/N: For those who don't know Yu Yu Hakusho, basically it's the demon world) to suck," she said.

"True," said Fukai. There was silence until the sound of the girl closing her laptop could be heard and Fukai looked at her.

"So Fukai Unmei, is it, well how did you come here. I know you aren't part of the Band of Princes," said the girl.

"How did you know my name?" asked Fukai shocked.

"Don't change the subject."

"Well I was their opening act and for a few of their songs I sing in them."

"Right, also because ever since you started living with their trainer you went everywhere they went, am I right?"

"You are beginning to freak me out."

"I scare a lot of people, you're nothing special."

Just then the elevator dinged and out of two separate elevators came the only normal girl (A/N: well she looked normal, but she is far from being normal) in the group of eight from before, and Tezuka.

"Kuro what did I tell you?" asked the girl as she walked up next to Tezuka.

"You told me to stay in the room," said Kuro.

"Yea, exactly, this isn't quite the room. Why did you go done here anyway we have internet in our room," said the girl.

"As Ketsu would say 'Silly, KJ, the internet connection is better in the lobby'," said Kuro.

"Ugh, don't make me go Amy on your ass," threatened KJ.

"I'm really scared," said Kuro rolling her eyes. She picked up her laptop and turned to walk to the elevator.

"Bye Fukai, Tezuka, KJ you coming?" asked Kuro pressing the button.

"You are hard to keep track of," sighed KJ and she followed after Kuro.

"Oh and Fukai, Tezuka tell me when the wedding is," said Kuro and the two walked into the elevator, but before the doors could close Tezuka was there with his hand against it.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"It means, that you both like each other but are too shy to admit it to each other, but you will eventually," said Kuro.

"Kuro what did I tell you about you mind skills and strangers. I thought this time we were going to act like normal people," said KJ.

"Oh so that's why Ketsu and Cheru had their tales and ears showing. And what about you miss multiple personalities 'don't make me have Amy kick your ass' that's hiding ourselves?" asked Kuro.

"You know what you can just stay out here tonight," said KJ and she shoved Kuro out of the elevator and almost into Tezuka but she caught her balance before.

"How rude," said Kuro and she walked back over to the couch and opened up her laptop. Fukai then walked over and sat down along with Tezuka.

"Explain," said Tezuka.

"Why do you care?" asked Kuro not looking at him.

"Curious about the competition," he said.

"Why don't you ask Inui he probably already looked us up on one of the hotel computers," said Kuro.

"How would you know that?" asked Tezuka.

"She did it to me earlier," said Fukai.

"You really want to know?" asked Kuro looked him dead in the eye.

"Yes," he replied keeping the eye contact.

"I can read minds," said Kuro looking back at her laptop.

"What?" they both asked shocked.

"Is it really that much of a shock?" asked Kuro raising and eyebrow at them.

"I guess it really isn't," said Fukai.

"Well we should get some sleep," said Tezuka as he saw Fukai yawn.

"Have fun," said Kuro.

"You want to stay with us since your locked out of your room?" asked Fukai looking at Kuro.

"Nah, I'm sure Oyasumi will let me in," said Kuro as she closed her laptop and followed them to the elevator.

"Oyasumi?" they asked.

"Yea, she is a drummer along with KJ, she and I are close friends," said Kuro.

"Okay, what floor is your room on?" asked Tezuka as they entered the elevator.

"Four," said Kuro.

"Our level," said Fukai.

"Cool, so how many of you are there?" asked Kuro.

"A lot," said Fukai.

"We never really counted," said Tezuka.

"Interesting," said Kuro. The rest of the way up was quiet until they were on their floor. Turns out Insert Name Here is in the Hotel rooms right before the Band of Princes.

"Bye see you tomorrow," said Kuro and she knocked on her door as the other two kept walking.

"She's interesting," said Fukai.

"I still don't trust them," said Tezuka.

"Well then we should listen to you, we don't want another cruise ship incident, now do we?"' asked Fukai. Tezuka just looked at her and smiled with a nod.

"A true smile all for me, thanks Kunimitsu," said Fukai saying his last name and hugging him just to bug him. But shockingly he didn't protest. They soon arrived at their room and went in to get some sleep.

The next morning both bands were downstairs at the hotel's complementary breakfast eating and talking.

"What you talked to them?" asked another girl in Insert Name Here.

"Well it was only two of them," said Kuro.

"I wanted to talk to them first though," said the same girl.

"Then why didn't you yesterday," said one of the girls with ears and a tail.

"Because I didn't feel like it then," said the other crossing her arms.

"Come on," said Kuro and she stood up grabbing the hood to the girls sweatshirt and dragged her over to the Band of Princes.

"Hey, this is Oyasumi, she want to talk to you about random crap," said Kuro.

"Who are you?" asked Shishido.

"This is Kuro she is part of Insert Name Here," said Fukai.

"How do you know that?" asked Eiji looking at her.

"We talked with her and KJ last night," said Tezuka.

"KJ?" asked Ryoma.

"The short girl over there," said Kuro.

"I heard that," said KJ.

"Anyway so this is Oyasumi, have fun," said Kuro and she walked off.

"She's scary," said Momo.

"You get use to it," said Oyasumi.

"So what instrument do you play?" asked Oishi.

"Drums!" said Oyasumi.

"Cool, we have a few drummers as well," said Mu

"We have two drummers, a guitarist, and a keyboarder, we all sing," said Oyasumi.

"Then why are there eight of you?" asked Oshitari.

"Special effects, security, that sort of crap," said Oyasumi.

"Really? We don't have anyone like that," said Sakski.

"You mean all of you are i the /i band?" asked Oyasumi shocked.

"Yea," said Ryoma.

"Oyasumi hurry up we need to practice," said Kuro.

"Talk to you later," said Oyasumi and she walked over to the rest of her band. The Band of Princes watched them leave and went back to talking. When they were about to leave Mike came up to them.

"Good I caught you in time, you have band practice on the main stage right now. So follow me to the room," said Mike and they all followed him.

"What about our instruments?" asked Sengoku.

"Already there, we put them in the dressing room when you arrived," explained Mike. They walked down a hallway and then into a room where rock music could be heard being played. On stage was Insert Name Here and they sounded really good. Kuro was on her keyboard, Oyasumi and KJ were in the back rocking out on their drums, and the boy with the demented hand was playing a guitar. They finished their song just as the Band of Princes got backstage and on the side. Insert Name Here walked off and looked at them.

"Holy crap there is a lot of you," said the boy.

"Maybe they suck so much they need so many to drown each other out," said Kuro.

"Kuro be nice to the newbies," said the other girl with ears and a tail as she walked over.

"Yea me be nice, that's a good one," said Kuro as she walked over the placed her keyboard to the side.

"So who are all of you?" asked Momo.

"I'm Kuro keyboard, that's Oyasumi drums, KJ drums, Ketsu (raccoon ears and tail) special effects, Cheru (wolf tail and ears) security, Baku (demon boy) driver, Bake fat ass/ pack mule, and Ryuujin or pansy (demented arm) guitar," said Kuro pointing everyone out.

"You look weird," said Eiji. Then an awkward silence seem to proceed that. But after a while Mike came over.

"You guys need to start practicing," said Mike.

"See you later," said Oyasumi, again, and they went their separate ways.


	23. Chapter 23

After band practice, the giant group walked back into the lobby where they saw Kuro on her laptop with Ketsu and Oyasumi and Baku holding big bags of candy. The out of the elevator came KJ and Cheru.

"Kuro! You let them gat candy?" asked KJ when she saw her friends.

"Yea want some?" asked Kuro looking at her.

"NO, you know how they get if they eat too much sugar," said KJ.

"Shiny!" yelled Cheru as she walked over to the candy bag that was a 'shiny' silver. She got the bag away from Ketsu and Ketsu started to fake cry.

"Suck it up you big baby," said Kuro taking some candy out of Ketsu's bag which was now being held by Cheru.

"You took my delichious (A/N: not a type-o) candy," whined Ketsu.

"It's shiny!" said Cheru.

"Yea," said Kuro and then Ketsu hugged her.

"Ha you're so mean Kuro," said Ketsu.

"Rape!" yelled Kuro.

"Need help?" asked Fuji walking over.

"No just watch," said Baku munching on some candy.

"Yea it's called entertainment," said KJ.

"Now I want some candy," said Momo.

"Me too," said Bake walking over.

"Hey Kuro where's the candy store?" asked Fukai clearing wanting something sweet and tasty.

"I'll show you once I'm free," said Kuro. She then pried Ketsu off and ran and hid behind Kabaji.

"AH!" yelled Ketsu when she looked at who Kuro hid behind.

"That's not nice," said Oishi.

"Well that's just Ketsu," said Kuro, "so who wants to go the candy store?"

"US!" yelled Eiji head locking Momo and Ryoma.

"Okay, anyone else?" asked Kuro.

"We'll all go, we need to get out," said Atobe.

"All right I have now become a tour guide. KJ have fun with Ketsu and Oyasumi," said Kuro and she quickly walked out of the hotel while putting her laptop in her bag.

"You're an interesting bunch," said Kamio.

"And you're not?" asked Kuro

"She has a point," said Inui and Oshitari.

"Indeed, we're here," said Kuro and Eiji, Ryoma, Momo, and Mukahi rushed into the shop.

"Come on let's make sure they don't buy the whole store," said Fuji going with Oishi. Sengoku, Taka, Kaidoh, Kamio, Ibu, Shishido, and Sakaki followed in.

"You going in?" asked Kuro looking at the left over (Fukai, Tezuka, Atobe, Inui, Oshitari, Mizuki, and Kabaji)

"No, the store is probably too crowded anyway," said Fukai.

"Plus we want to hear how you entered in the battle of the bands," said Mizuki.

"Well we playing at the King Enki's palace, he's the King of the Makai where KJ's temple is, and Mike stumbled across the place and he invited us to play, we accepted and he left," said Kuro.

"Where's Makai?" asked Inui.

"I've never heard of it," said Oshitari.

"Nor have I,' said Atobe.

"It's not well known," said Kuro.

"So you play keyboard?" asked Fukai.

"All my life," said Kuro.

"So you should be really good," said Fukai.

"I can play with you guys when we get back if you want, Oyasumi might want to play as well," said Kuro. Then Eiji, Ryoma, Momo, and Mukahi all walked out with reasonable sized bags of candy.

"I see you're happy," said Fukai.

"Very," said Momo as he ate a gummy worm.

"Hey Kuro I have a question," said Eiji.

"Ask away," said Kuro.

"What are you guys? I mean you said those ears and tails weren't costumes," said Eiji. This caught everyone's attention even as they walked out of the store.

"Well, Bake is a human," said Kuro.

"And the others?" asked Eiji.

"How about we start off with you," said Fukai.

"Well….um…" said Kuro getting nervous.

"Well go on," said Kaidoh.

"…I can't tell you, I don't want to have to deal with Amy," said Kuro as she began to walk away. "You all have your candy so let's just walk back and we can play together," said Kuro still walking.

"Will you tell eventually?" asked Oishi.

"It's up to the others, personally I don't mind telling you but it's their call," said Kuro.

"Well we'll ask them then," said Atobe.

"Go ahead," said Kuro. They then walked in silence for a little while before they all just started having several different conversations.

When they reached the hotel Kuro went to her room to tell her bad she was back and the others went to the stage area. Practices, luckily, were done so they set up their instruments and decided to play in groups.

"First we should just have the girls," said Momo.

"A piano, keyboard, and drums?" asked Fukai.

"Yea that won't work," said Fuji.

"How about just Kuro and Fukai?" asked Eiji.

"I like that idea," said Fukai. Jus then Kuro and Oyasumi walked up to the stage.

"HI!" yelled Oyasumi and everything went silent and all looked.

"She gets REALLY hyper if she has candy," said Kuro. The others nodded wisely and went back to setting up instruments.

"SO WHO'S GOING TO FIRST? CAN I GO, PLEASE?" said Oyasumi jumping around.

"We thought Kuro and Fukai should go first," said Mizuki.

"AWWW, I wanted to go first," said Oyasumi sulking.

"I'll play with you after," said Mukahi.

"Us too," said Ryoma, Momo, and Eiji.

"YES! WE are going to be better then YOU two!" yelled Oyasumi running over to the four guys.

"Let's go," said Kuro as she threw her trench coat and put it on a chair and walked up. That's when everyone noticed something odd. Her right elbow and left leg was made of metal.

"What happened to you?" Inui blurted out.

"Oh this, I'm not sure," said Kuro and she turned her keyboard on.

"How can you don't know what happened to your own limbs?" asked Shishido.

"Well we don't know why but someone cut them off," said Oyasumi. Kuro walked over to Fukai and they started to talk in a low whisper. After a lot of discussion they went to their instruments and began to play.

"Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear" sang Fukai as she played her piano.

"In our hearts a hopeful song we barely understood  
But we are not afraid," sang Kuro as she played her keyboard.  
"Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long before we knew we could," sang Fukai.

"There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail,  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve?  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe" they sang together.

"In this time of fear  
When prayers so often proved in vain" sang Kuro.

"Hope seemed like the summer birds, too swiftly flown away" sang Fukai.

"Yet now I'm standing here,  
With a heart so full I can't explain" sang Kuro.

"Seeking faith & speaking words  
I never thought I'd say" sang Fukai.

"There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail,  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve?  
When you believe, somehow you will  
you will when you believe" the both sang and fished the song gracefully.

There was a loud applause and they pushed their instruments out of the way and jumped off the stage. The next five walked up and got out their instruments.

"Let's do better then the last two," said Mukahi.

"Yea," said Oyasumi really loudly. They then huddled and talked about what song to play.

"Hip hip  
Hip hip  
Hip hip  
Hip hip" they all sang.

"When you're on a holiday  
You can't find the words to say" sang Eiji.

"All the things that come to you  
And I wanna feel it too" sang Ryoma.

"On an island in the sun  
We'll be playing and having fun" sang Mukahi.  
"And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain," sang Momo.

"Hip hip  
Hip hip" they all sang.

"When you're on a golden sea  
You don't need no memory" sang Mukahi.

"Just a place to call your own  
As we drift into the zone" sang Oyasumi.

"On an island in the sun  
We'll be playing and having fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain" they all sang.

"We'll run away together," sand Eiji.

"We'll spend some time forever," sand Ryoma.

"We'll never feel bad anymore," sang Mukahi.

"Hip hip  
Hip hip  
Hip hip" sang Momo and Oyasumi.

"On an island in the sun  
We'll be playing and having fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain" they all sang.

"We'll run away together," sang Eiji.

"We'll spend some time forever," sang Ryoma.

"We'll never feel bad anymore," sang Mukahi.

"Hip hip," sand Momo and Oyasumi.

"We'll never feel bad anymore" sang Eiji and Ryoma.

"No no," sand the other three.

"We'll never feel bad anymore," sang Momo and Mukahi.

"No no  
No no  
No no" sang Oyasumi with a crazy drum finish. Everyone cheered and clapped really loud.


	24. Chapter 24

It was the day of the 'battle' the bands were woken up early to get some final minutes of practice in. Fukai skipped the last practice, which the band didn't seem to mind since she was a minor part. The 'battle' was to take place at night so the bands just sat around the hotel talking about random crap. When the time of the show finally came everyone was dressed and ready to rock. First up was Insert Name Here, who asked to go first, because of a strategy that Kuro thought up. You see if you go first then the rest of the performances would be compared that one.

They went up and performed an original song called "Immortatility". It was a mix between a ballad and hard rock song. They rocked the house and had the 'cell phone moment'. They walked off and went back stage still rocking and acting like they were still on stage.

Next up, were a few other bands that weren't very good, thus for not being mentioned. Finally, they get to go last, was The Band of Princes. They walked on and there were applause, Fukai was still off stage though because she had a part toward the end of the song.

"Thank you, thank you," said Eiji into his microphone.

"This song is one of our favorites and I hope you like it as well," said Mukahi. More screams and applause could be heard and then they started to play.

"Do your best, do your best

Do your best, do your best

Do your best, do your best

Do your best, do your best" they all sang.

"Kikoeru ka tatakau aite no otakebi ga" sang Eiji and Ryoma.

"Kanjiru ka mi gamaeru inochi vibration" sang Mukahi and Atobe.

"Tsuki sasare beat no yaiba ore no smash" sang Momo and Kamio.

"Kimi saku court no mukou wa

Ashita ni kagayaite iru hazu sa" Eiji, Ryoma, Mukahi, Atobe, Momo, and Kamio sang.

"Do your best" sang Momo and Ryoma.

"Ore tachi wa mada hatten toujou sa" sang Eiji.

"Do your best" sang Momo and Ryoma.

"Motto motto minagire ore no power" sang Mukahi.

"Do your best" sang Momo and Ryoma.

"Donna shiren moo hyoi to nori koete" sang Atobe.

"Do your best" sang Momo and Ryoma.

"Sou sa yaru ze oi tsume rareta ore wa yabai hodo chikara miseru ze" sang Kamio.

"Saa iku ze ore no seme kata wa yousha nai

uke tomero karada ni kui komu hard action

ten wo tsuku dragon meita top spin

ittou ryoudan kimeru ze

mirai wa ore no te no naka ni aru" all six sang.

"Do your best" sang Momo and Ryoma.

"Asu wa kyou yori sharp ni kimeru sa" sang Kamio.

"Do your best" sang Momo and Ryoma.

"Kitto kitto chouten kiwamete yaru" sang Atobe.

"Do your best" sang Momo and Ryoma.

"Moeru toukon mukidashi no guts" sang Mukahi.

"Do your best" sang Momo and Ryoma.

"Make wa shi nai chibashitta ore no me wa itai hodo teki wo tsukisasu" sang Eiji.

"do your best, do your best

do your best, do your best

do your best, do your best

do your best, do your best" all six sang.

"Tsuki susme buchi ataru kabe wa tsuki kuzuse

te ni irero eikou to mieyo satisfaction

shoubu da z ease ni mamireta teki e no return

atsu ichida ni komerareta

iketeru ore no subete mite kure," sang Fukai.

"Do your best, do your best

Do your best, do your best

Do your best, do your best

Do your best, do your best

Do your best, do your best

Do your best, do your best

Do your best, do your best

Do your best, do your best" they all sang.

The finished and there was a lot of applause again. They walked off stage and stood to the side to see who won. There was much tension in the air between all the bands, but mainly between the Band of Princes and Insert Name Here.

"And the winner of the CBB (California Battle of the Bands) is… Insert Name Here!" said Mike into the microphone. They walked on Ketsu, Oyasumi, and Baku were jumping up and down so KJ held the trophy and Kuro held the ckeck. They walked off and they were congratulated.

"Aww, we lost," moped Eiji.

"Hey we did a good show, don't get down, I talked to Kuro and she said that they lost on their first battle as well. Look how good they are now, just keep practicing," said Fukai.

"She has a point," said Inui.

"Come on let's go back to our rooms," said Mizuki. They nodded and started to walk away.

In their rooms they were packing when there was a knock on the door. Tezuka opened the door and there stood Oyasumi.

"Can we help you?" asked Tezuka.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to come out and have dinner with us, since we probably won't see each other for a while," said Oyasumi.

"Sure," said Fukai as she zipped her bag shut.

"We'll be down in the lobby," said Oyasumi and she left the door way.

Down in the lobby only Kuro and Oyasumi were down there.

"Where are the others?" asked Fuji.

"They wanted to get home, but we decided to say good bye," said Kuro.

"Which is rare for Kuro," said Oyasumi.

"Let's go," said Kuro. They all walked out and down the side walk.

"So where do you want to go. There's Mexican, Italian, French, American, Chinese, well basically every type of food around here," said Oyasumi.

"What do you feel like?" asked Atobe yelling at the others who were talking in the back.

"Umm . . . what do you recommend?" asked Oshitari.

"Let's go to Armadillo Willy's, it's southern food and it is really good," said Oyasumi.

"Okay, sounds good," said Taka (A/N: yea I'm calling him that now because it's shorter).

So they all walked to Armadillo Willy's talking about random crap. They got there ordered their food and got their seat. They took up about a quarter of the place but no one seemed to mind.

"So you guys are going back to Japan?" asked Oyasumi.

"Yes, we need to get back on schedule with our tennis games," said Tezuka.

"Aren't the nationals coming up?" asked Kuro.

"Yes, you like tennis?" asked Fuji.

"No I just heard about it," said Kuro.

"So what are you two going to do when you get home?" asked Momo.

"Not sure, probably our usual stuff," said Oyasumi.

"Which is practically nothing," said Kuro.

"Don't you have school or something?" asked Kamio.

"No, all we do is hang around KJ's temple talking and yelling at each other," said Oyasumi.

"While I'm forced to make them food because they all can't cook for shit," said Kuro.

"I know how that feels," said Fukai, and everyone looked at her.

"You cook voluntarily," said Inui.

"I know, I'm just kidding," said Fukai.

"Foods ready," said Kuro as she took the vibrating coaster to the counter with Oyasumi alongside her. They got the food and brought it over.

"Wow this looks really good," said Taka.

"Well eat and find out if it is," said Kuro and she and Oyasumi ate some French (freedom) fries.

They all just ate in silence for the first five minutes, probably because the food was so darn good. They eventually started talking again.

"So Kuro you cook for you and your friends, why can't anyone else cook?" asked Mukahi.

"Well Ketsu can cook but not as well as me, she mainly makes breakfast," said Kuro.

"Yea because you wake up around lunch time," said Oyasumi.

"What about KJ?" asked Fuji. Then Oyasumi and Kuro started laughing hysterical.

"What?" asked Eiji.

"Let's just say that she has burned salad before," said Kuro wiping away tears from her laughter.

"She has, how do you do that?" asked Oshitari.

"She found a way," said Oyasumi.

"Can you make anything like this?" asked Momo.

"Yes," said Kuro.

"I want to come over for a meal one night," said Momo.

"Uh . . . no," said Kuro.

They finished their food and walked out of the restaurant. They walked back to the hotel talking about some random things, not quite sure what. They walked back to their rooms got their bags and check out. They said good bye to Insert Name Here and headed off to the airport.

Once back at her house, Fukai hugged her dad then went to her room and flopped down onto the bed. Her dad saw and started laughing.

"Happy to have a bed?" he asked.

"I had a bed at the hotel, but it was shared with Fuji and Tezuka," said Fukai. Her dad laughed again and walked out leaving his daughter to get some rest.


	25. Chapter 25

It had been a week since the whole battle of the bands and everything was back to normal. Sure they all forgot to ask what species Insert Name Here was, but there loss. Everyone was training hard and studying as well because finals were coming up, of course then it would be winter brake, but they still had to do well in school.

"If I have to highlight another thing I swear I'm going to chuck something out the window," said Fukai as she down at lunch and stole some Momo's food.

"My hand hurts so much," said Eiji holding out a red hand and swinging it back and forth.

"It's tough having lots school work and tennis practice to balance," said Fuji.

"You should follow Tezuka around he is a straight A student and he is the captain of the tennis team," said Fukai.

"Maybe we should," said Eiji going of into 'thought mode'.

"But no one knows where he is at lunch," said Ryoma.

"Now I'm a no one?" raising an eyebrow at him Fukai.

"You know where he is?" asked Inui.

"You don't know? I thought it was obvious," said Fukai.

"So where is he?" asked Momo.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you since you are too stupid to realize the obvious," said Fukai and she stood up and left off down a hall of chattering students.

"Why does she know where he is and we don't?" asked Eiji.

"Maybe she stalks him," said Ryoma.

"I seriously doubt that," said Inui.

"Yea ochibi, can you see Fukai stalking anyone?" asked Eiji.

"Not really," he responded.

"Exactly," said Eiji.

"What happened to our plan of getting Tezuka and Fukai together?" asked Momo.

"What plan?" asked Inui.

"Did we plan it or was I just thinking it?" wondered Momo.

"I forgot if we did," said Eiji.

"It is a good idea though," said Inui.

"When should we start?" asked Fuji.

"Now," said Taka and they all huddled together.

Everything started that afternoon on the courts. The team had heard Fukai was held after class and Tezuka was already in the locker room. The team stopped right in front the door and talked to each others.

"I heard Fukai likes Captain Tezuka," said Fuji.

"Really?" asked Eiji and Momo.

"Yea her father told us today," said Inui.

"Why would he tell you that?" asked Kaidoh.

"Maybe she wants us to do something about it, like get them together," said Momo.

"It's a good idea," said Taka.

"We should," said Oishi.

"I'm in," said Fuji.

"Good, so what exactly did her father say?" asked Momo.

"He said she writes about in her diary, and she talks about him in her sleep," said Inui.

"I never heard her talk about him in her sleep," said Ryoma.

"That's because you are such a heavy sleeper," said Eiji.

"Well we should get to practicing," said Fuji and they walked into the locker room like nothing happened.

Fukai was walking to the tennis courts and her past Sakuno and Tomo in the hall and heard a brief of their conversation.

"So you really think Tezuka likes Fukai?" asked Tomo.

"Yes that's what Ryoma told my grandmother and I over heard. He was worried if he got to into the relationship what would happen to the team," said Sakuno.

"That is so cool they would make the perfect couple. So do you think Fukai would get with him or will she break his heart?" asked Tomo.

"I sure hope she doesn't," said Sakuno and they started walking away.

Out on the courts both Fukai and Tezuka would not make eye contact and everyone noticed. To get away from it, Fukai fell asleep on the bench and Tezuka just finished practice his usual way after that. Once practice was finished the team quickly went in to change.

"Tezuka wake up Fukai will you?" asked Oishi as he walked into the locker room. Tezuka walked slowly over to Fukai and shook her on her shoulder. He knew it wouldn't work so he tried the next best thing, without resorting to Momo's style.

"Fukai, Fukai wake up," said Tezuka as he shook her a little harder. She stirred but didn't wake up fully.

"Fukai wake up please," he said shaking her even harder. This time she opened her eyes slightly then closed them and turned over. Unfortunately for her, maybe, the bench was so small that when she rolled over she fell off the bench. And fortunately for her Tezuka was right there to catch her.

Fukai looked up now fully awake after her fall and saw Tezuka there. They just sort of stared at each other for a while. After awhile they were interrupted bye an 'ahem' coming from the right. The two turned, Tezuka still holding Fukai, to look at the rest of the team already changed back into their uniform.

"Are we intruding on something?" asked Fuji.

"No," said Fukai and Tezuka helped her stand up then took a step to the side away from her.

"I'm going home," said Fukai and she grabbed her bag and started walking out. Tezuka walked to the locker room so he could change and then go home as well.

The rest of the team was standing there talking about what they just saw.

"I think our plan is working," said Eiji.

"Sure seems that way," said Inui writing something inside of his notebook.

"Maybe we should get her dad to help us," said Momo.

"Good idea," said Oishi.

"He should be inside the school let's go find him," said Fuji and they all set off and went into the school. They found him inside a classroom doing some sort of paper work. When they walked in he looked up and smiled at them.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"We need your help," said Eiji.

"With what?" he asked.

"We have this plan," said Momo.

"Explain," said Mr. Toreina. The guys then explained everything they had planned.

"I would be glad to help," said Mr. Toreina.

The next day the group set up their next plan.

"Is everything set?" asked Fuji as they walked out of the locker rooms the next morning.

"Yes," said Oishi.

"Here comes Tezuka, and Fukai and her dad," said Ryoma.

"Start practicing so they don't know something is up," said Inui and they got out some tennis balls and did indeed start practicing.

Tezuka walked into the locker room and Mr. Toreina put his bag down and walked over to the courts. Fukai walked over to her bench and looked on it. There placed where she always sat was an envelope with her name on it. She looked at it then looked around. No one was looking at her, even though the team knew she had noticed it. She opened it and read the card inside, but there was no name signed.

Tezuka opened his locker and there on top of his tennis uniform was an envelope with his name on it. He opened it and read the card inside, and once again there was no name signed.

Practice was over and everyone went into their classrooms. Tezuka and Fukai didn't even saying anything all day. When school was over the two left taking two different ways. Tezuka had to tell Oishi that he was going to be late, and Fukai had to tell her dad that she was going to be late. Once they were done with that they went to the spot their letters told them to, it was the side of the school. Tezuka was there first so he just stood there waiting. Then Fukai walked up. When they saw each other they were both shocked.


	26. Chapter 26

"Fukai?"

"Tezuka?" they both said at the same time.

"What?" they said in unison.

"You sent the card?" they once again said at the same time. Now let's all take a moment to imagine Tezuka with a shocked expression and saying the same thing as another person at the same time. Done? Good, now on with the story.

Tezuka held his hand up to stop Fukai from talking anymore.

"Let me see your card and you can see mine," he said holding out his card. Fukai pulled hers out and they swapped cards. They took a moment to read them then looked at each other.

"I'm sorry Fukai but I didn't write this," said Tezuka handing the card back.

"And I'm sorry, I didn't write this either," said Fukai handing the other card back.

"So was this a prank or a way to get us together?" asked Tezuka.

"I don't know, but I think I know the culprits," said Fukai.

"They are all getting extra laps."

"You're so boring, why don't we mess with them."

"How?"

"I think I know."

Fukai then whispered her plan into Tezuka's ear and he nodded on the idea. They then grabbed hands and walked over to the tennis courts.

"Remember to act well, or they will see right through us," said Fukai as they neared the courts. They walked in and everyone turned to look at them. They both were smiling and holding hands. Everyone's jaws dropped and the regulars snickered; happy that their plan 'worked'.

"Tezuka, you need to practice so step away from your girlfriend," said Coach Ryuzaki. Tezuka nodded then smiled and looked at Fukai. He pecked her on the cheek and they both went their separate ways.

That evening Fukai was at home eating dinner with her father when he brought up a certain topic.

"So when is your first date?" he asked.

"What?" asked Fukai looking at him strangely.

"You and Tezuka, don't think I didn't see you two on the tennis courts today."

Fukai just burst out laughing and now it was her father's turn to look at her weird.

"That was just an act," said Fukai.

"What was?"

"The whole boyfriend girlfriend thing. We figured out who sent the letters and decided to play a trick on them."

"That's a shame."

"Why?"

"You guys seriously do make a really good couple."

Fukai was silent, just sitting there thinking. She then stood up, said 'excuse me', and walked up to her room. She then sat at her desk thinking some more. She was drawing something, what? She would find that out later. When she came back to reality and looked down she saw what her hand had drawn for her. It was a picture of Tezuka.

"No, I can't like him? Can I?" she asked herself out loud. Her father who always happens to be in the right place at the right time heard her say that and knew who she was talking about.

The next morning, Mr. Toreina left early to talk with Oishi and he is always the first one there. He left a note for Fukai and went to the school. He immediately walked to the locker room and went inside. Just as he suspected, Oishi was in there.

"Mr. Toreina what are you doing here this early?" asked Oishi when he entered.

"I have a few questions."

"Okay, asked away."

"Do you know Tezuka's feelings toward my daughter?"

"Yes I do, when we were camping we asked him if he had the chance to be Fukai's girlfriend, would he take it, and he said yes."

"Really? That's good."

"Why?"

"Because I heard Fukai say last night that she can't possibly be falling in love with him, and I knew exactly who she was talking about."

"They should get together."

"They should but we shouldn't get involved, it will happen on it's own. So tell those teammates of yours to stop going much ado about nothing on us."

(A/N: u Much Ado About Nothing /u is a play by Shakespeare, it is really good.)

"Deal."

Mr. Toreina left the locker room and saw Tezuka coming toward it.

"Good morning Tezuka," he said.

"Good morning Mr. Toreina, you're here early. How did you get Fukai up?" asked Tezuka.

"I had to talk to Oishi, I left her at home, she should be able to get here on time, I hope."

"Well see you soon."

The two walked away and went to do their own thing. It was now class time and Fukai was actually in her seat on time.

"I'm shocked," said Tezuka leaning over to talk to her.

"What?" asked Fukai looking at him strangely.

"You're here on time, and not out of breath."

"Shut up Kunimitsu."

"Settle down class," said the teacher as he walked in.

After school during tennis practice Fukai was working on homework while watching. When they had a water break the team walked over and looked at all of the papers on the bench.

"Don't say anything I have to finish all this homework," said Fukai be fore they could speak.

"Why do you have to finish it now?" asked Momo.

"I just have something to do," said Fukai.

"A date with Tezuka maybe?" asked Eiji.

Fukai then just turned red and didn't say anything.

"You do?" asked Oishi shocked.

"No we don't," said Tezuka walking over.

"Okay then what's the deal?" asked Kaidoh.

"Nothing," said Fukai and she grabbed her homework and walked away. She said something to her father, then left.

"Can we follow her?" asked Ryoma.

"Let's ask," said Oishi.

"Mr. Toreina can we take the rest of practice off, we have been working hard all week," said Momo.

"I guess," he said and they all walked off. They quickly changed and followed the way Fukai went. It led to where the all shops were. They were walking for a while when they stopped.

"Where could she be?" asked Eiji.

"In there," said Ryoma pointing to the place they stopped infront of. It was a dance studio. She was in there dancing in unison with the others.

"I thought she said she wasn't athletic," said Taka.

"She did," said Inui.

"Well apparently she found something she is good at," said Kaidoh.

They watched her till the end and when she came out she was shocked to see them there.

"How did you find me here?" asked Fukai.

"Followed you," said Oishi.

"Why?" asked Fukai slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking.

"Because we were curious," said Ryoma.

"When did you start dance?" asked Inui.

"Well I got the inspiration from the DDR tournament and I started a while after," said Fukai.

"Do you like it?" asked Tezuka.

"It's fun, and I'm good at it," said Fukai.

"That's good," said Ryoma.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to our houses. It was sort of awkward since Fukai tried to keep it from them.


	27. Chapter 27

It was the day of Fukai's first dance performance. And guess who wanted to go. Yep, everyone. The opening act was a tribute to the four elements, earth, water, fire, and air. Fukai tried out for a part and got fire, which is the more acrobatic and challenging moves.

Everyone was seated and the curtains slowly opened. The four girls were standing there, wearing the same thing except different colors to fit their elements. The lights on stage turned off and music started. A green light shown on the first earth girl, she stomped her foot, jumped up high, twirled, and landed with a bang extending her arms up and dirt shot up in the background. This told us that earth was a demanding element that needed concentration. The green light went away and a blue light shown on the water girl. She gracefully moved her hands and jumped while spinning her legs in front landing perfectly with her hands upward and water shot out in the background. This signified that the water element was a graceful one.

The blue light faded and a red light shown on Fukai, she inhaled and did a back flip when she landed she threw her arms up and fire shot out in the back. The red light dimmed and a silver light shown on the air girl. She moved her hands in a circular motion and did a one handed cartwheel type of thing, landing with her hands up and air shooting from the back. That light went away. All four lights turned on and they all got into horse stances. Different music start and they began their dance. They started off in unison, doing a spin then they stomped followed by a jump spin. They then did a coffee grinder and laid down on their stomachs staring out at the audience. The lights only dimmed and they rolled to the side stage. The lights shown blue and red on stage and Fukai and the water girl were on stage.

They did a cartwheel which led to flips across the stage. They slowly began circle around each other, not braking eye contact. Each time they went around it distance got smaller till they met in the middle. Fukai's body was toward the audience but she still had eye contact with the water girl. The other girl had her back toward the audience but she also had eye contact with Fukai. They then placed a hand on each other's shoulder, the one closets to them. They walked backwards away from each other till their hands met. Their other hand was placed on top and they began to spin around. When they got as fast as they could go they let go and did a back flip to the side stage.

The lights dimmed and green and silver lights shown on the air and earth girls. They moved their hands in a circular motion and met at their sides near each other. When they moved their hands theirs knees had went up so now they were standing like flamingos. The looked at each other and nodded. Their hands then made a circular motion backwards following the path they just made. They stomped their lifted foot toward the audience and shot their hands forward so their palms were toward the audience. They then leaned forward and did a handstand, then pushed themselves up and did a flip. They held their arms out looking at the audience and then walked backwards dragging their feet as they went. Once reaching the middle of the stage they stopped and turned to each other grabbing each other's hands. They then spun and threw each other into the air while still holding hands. When they stopped they did a cartwheel off to the side stage. Then all summer salted on to the stage. They sprang up and shit their hands up, looking at them. In the background dirt, water, fire, and air shot up. The audience applauded and whistles and various yells could be heard. The curtains closed and there was a moment of nothing.

The curtain opened again and there were about ten girls there, Fukai wasn't, so it's not important. When that dance ended the curtain closed again. The next time they opened there were five girls dressed to resemble different flowers. Fukai was a rose and the others were a sakura, lily, violet, and ayame. The dance was close to a ballet but it had some hip hop in it. It was a dance of flowers and the audience was touched. The curtain closed and there was an applause. The curtains opened again and all of the dancers were there holding hands, they raised their arms into the air and bowed. The crowd went crazy and applauded very loudly. The curtain closed and the friends and family waited for their dancer to come out. Once by one, the dancers came out till:

"There she is!" yelled Jiroh and he, Mukahi, Eiji, and Momo ran to hug Fukai. The rest just sort of walked over casually.

"They are all here for you?" asked the air girl from before.

"Friends and my dad," said Fukai pointing out her dad.

"And which one is you're boy friend?" asked the earth girl coming up.

"He is," said Sengoku pushing Tezuka forward.

"He's cute, you're lucky," said the water girl.

"Hey aren't you Ryoma Echizen? I read about in the paper a while back," said the girl who danced as an ayame.

"Yea, that was a long time ago," said Fukai remembering the time she read the article in Germany.

"How do you know all of these people?" asked the air girl.

"School, my dad is the tennis trainer for Seigaku so I met these nine there," said Fukai pointing to the regulars. "And they introduced me to the others."

"Cool, well I have to go my mother wants to celebrate my success," said the water girl.

"I have to go to, see you Fukai?" said the earth girl.

"I have to go too, it was nice seeing you Ryoma," said the ayame girl.

"I'm walking home, but I can chill for a while," said the air girl.

"Your parents working again huh?" asked Fukai.

"Yea," she said.

"So what's your name?" asked Oishi.

"Oh, I'm Naru," she said.

"Want to hang with us?" asked Aoi.

"Why not?" said Naru.

"About time we had another girl," said An.

"Well let's go," said Fuji.

"Don't stay out too late, don't want to catch a cold," said Mr. Toreina.

"We won't," said Fukai as they walked off.


	28. Chapter 28

The group was walking just talking to each other when they came across a crepe shop. Momo was hungry, of course, so we all agreed to get some.

"Wow I haven't had a crepe in a long time," said Naru.

"Really, why not?" asked Sengoku.

"I'm always at home, latchkey kid remember," replied Naru pointing to herself when she said latchkey kid.

"Oh right," muttered Sengoku.

"I'm still in shock that you know this many guys, and that they came to see our performance," said Naru looking at them.

"It has its ups and downs," Fukai said.

"You guys were really good," said Aoi for the ten thousandth time.

"Thanks," said Naru.

"You don't have to tell us every minute," said Fukai.

"Yes we do! You were awesome!" said Jiroh.

"You think everything is awesome. Remember the match between you and Fuji?" said Fukai.

"Oh yeah, but that was cool," said Jiroh.

"Who's Fuji again?" asked Naru looking at the guys trying to guess.

"I am," said Fuji (A/N: no it was Tezuka, he wanted to be funny for once).

"Oh okay, the cute one," said Naru, and Fuji just blushed.

"Aw come on we are too busy with Fukai and Tezuka don't make us set you and Fuji up too," whined Eiji, but then Ryoma and Momo placed their hands over his mouth.

"What?" asked Tezuka and Fukai clearly acting like they didn't know what was going on.

"Nothing," they three said and started whistling not making eye contact.

By this time they had stopped walked and Naru was next to Fuji and the five arguing were in the middle.

"This is amusing," said Naru to Fuji.

"Especially since Fukai and Tezuka knew it was them," said Fuji.

"You're right, not it is more amusing," said Naru.

"We're sorry, don't give us laps!" said Eiji.

"Or make us drink some of Inui's vegetable juice!" said Momo.

"They dragged me into it," said Ryoma.

Fukai then just started laughing and walked away with Tezuka and the group started walking and Eiji, Ryoma, and Momo were left behind staring at them with a confused expression.

"Nani?" asked Eiji. They looked at each other then ran to catch us with the rest of the group.

"Fukai explain to them, they deserve to know," said Oishi.

"We knew all a long," said Fukai.

"How?" asked Momo.

"Don't you think that when the two of us met at the meeting spot we'd realize that neither one of us sent a letter and you were the only goof balls obsessed about getting us together?" asked Tezuka.

"Told you," said Ryoma.

"You never told us anything!" said Eiji.

"I have to get home," said Naru.

"Which way is it I can walk you home," said Fukai.

"Oh no need, I'll be fine by myself," said Naru and she walked off.

"It is getting late, we should go too," said An.

After a while everyone was walking home and Fukai had left her bag at the stage. She quickly ran to the stage and couldn't find her bag. She then found some spare change in her pocket and went over to a pay phone. She inserted the money and called home.

"Moshi moshi," said her dad on the other line.

"Hey dad, you don't happen to have my bag do you?" Fukai asked.

"Oh yes I do," he said.

"Okay I'm heading home now," she said.

"Some is over for dinner because I wanted to talk about a few things."

"Oh okay I'll be home soon," she hung up and began to walk home. Once home she took off her jacket, scarf, and gloves and then walked into the kitchen.

"I'm home," Fukai announced. Her father and the guest looked up.

"Welcome home," said her father.

"Some guest," said Fukai nodding toward Tezuka.

"Well this is important," said her father.

"So what is it?" asked Fukai taking a seat across from them.

"How would you like to learn how to play tennis . . . better?" asked her father adding the last word.

"I presume that you have asked Tezuka to teach me," said Fukai.

"Yes," said Tezuka.

"Sounds like a good plan, but don't you think we are a little busy. I mean I have to study and keep up with my school work and I have dance. While he has to keep ahead of the teacher and he is the captain of the tennis team," said Fukai.

"We don't have to start right away we can wait till the finals are over," said Tezuka.

"I'll have to think about it," said Fukai and she got up and put a kettle of water on the stove.

The next morning Fukai woke up with a major headache. And she felt like she was boiling hot and her nose was runny.

"You aren't going to school like that," said her dad as she came into the kitchen.

"But I have to," protested Fukai.

"You can study at home after you have rested. I want you take some medicine and then get back in bed," said her dad sternly.

"But-"

"No 'but's now go."

Fukai took the disgusting medicine and walked back up to her room. She changed back into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She was happy she got to sleep more but she hates missing school because then she has to ask to get the notes. That's why she is happy she has Tezuka in her class, but she still doesn't like the idea of mooching off of him.

Fukai slept all day until the tennis came over and Tezuka was a carrying a stack of books and papers that Fukai guessed was the work she missed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Oishi.

"Afraid, of that pile," said Fukai pointing to the pile in Tezuka's hands.

"Well it's yours," said Tezuka placing the pile on her desk.

"I guessed that," said Fukai.

"Do you think you would be coming to school tomorrow?" asked Fuji.

"I don't know, it all depends on how I feel tomorrow," replied Fukai.

"Well I hope you get better," said Taka.

"Thanks," said Fukai.

"Yea if you stay in bed too long you become the bed," said Eiji.

"You're not fooling anyone," said Ryoma.

"No it's true," said Momo.

"Really? What ever shall I do?" asked Fukai acting very dramatic.

"See, she isn't buying it," said Ryoma.

"Oh but it is true, I read about it," said Inui.

"Really?" asked Eiji, Momo, and Ryoma.

"Yes, it was a weird sight," said Inui.

"I want to see a picture," said Eiji.

"Oh my gosh you are believing him. Just because he's a genius doesn't mean her is always telling the truth. He is just seeing how pathetic you three really are," said Fukai.

"I am not pathetic!" said Momo.

"Yes you are," said Kaidoh.

"Please no fighting in my room," said Fukai doing the best she could to save her room from the wrath that is Momo and Kaidoh.

"Well I hope you feel better tomorrow," said Fuji and they all walked out.

"Great now I'm bored again," said Fukai as she just sat there.


	29. Chapter 29

Fukai had now recovered from her illness. She reached school and just sort of hung around her classroom since she wasn't much in the mood to talk to anybody. She also wasn't looking forward to this afternoon because it would be her first tennis lesson from Tezuka.

It was now after school and Fukai was at the tennis court she was told to be and waiting for Tezuka to arrive. When he did she walked over to him. He was rolling a cart of tennis balls and trying not to drop his bag.

"Need some help?" Fukai asked him, she grabbed his bag and set it down next to hers.

"Thanks," he said as he pulled out a few tennis balls and grabbed his racket.

"First I'm going to teach you how to swing the racket properly," he said.

Fukai absorbed as much of her lesson as she could. She eventually had to leave because of dance. She rushed off with a wave to Tezuka and was out of sight.

That night all the Seigaku Regulars were at Mr. Toreina's house talking about tennis stuff. But being teenaged boys, the subject somehow switched.

"So does Fukai keep a dairy?" asked Eiji.

"Why would you ask that?" asked Ryoma.

"Because almost all girls spill their secrets in one," said Eiji. Everything went quiet. Mr. Toreina was no longer in the room so he couldn't stop them from going up stairs and into Fukai's room.

"Now if I were Fukai where would I keep my diary?" asked Eiji to himself.

"First of all she would probably call it a journal," said Fuji.

"This is wrong," said Taka.

"No it isn't," said Momo looking around the room.

"Argh where could it be?" asked Momo after they looked through the entire room. Tezuka then nudged Oishi who was next to him. They both looked to their left and saw on her book shelf a black book with 'Journal' written on the spine.

"Perhaps you should have looked more closely," said Oishi pointing to it.

"Aheh heh I knew that," said Momo as Eiji grabbed it.

"No you didn't," said Kaidoh.

"Don't start," said Ryoma.

"Where do we start?" asked Eiji looking through the Journal.

"Let's read all of it and see how far we get till she comes home," said Fuji.

"Good idea," said Momo and they all looked at the first page.

i 'I'm in Germany with Tezuka and it's weird. I've never been out of Japan before so this is all new to me. I don't what all to write . . . ah good he's done, we were going to go out to dinner.' /i 

"You went out to i dinner /i with her?" asked Eiji looking as Tezuka. He just shrugged and continued reading.

i 'I finally got a chance to write in this, and I thought all I was going to do was sleep on this flight. Well I'm going back home, the clinic was dumbfounded when it came to curing me. Well I'm somewhat happy to be going home. I'm a tad afraid how the team will act when I get back without a cure or Tezuka. Oh well, I'm going to sleep, ugh that is the one thing I hate about these Seigaku jackets is that they aren't the warmest things.' /i 

"She has a point about the jackets," said Momo.

"Just go to the next page," said Kaidoh.

i 'What fun I got to meet all of the regulars' tennis friends. Some were nice like Aoi and Saeki, some bugged me like Sengoku and Atobe, and some just freaked me out like Ibu (wouldn't stop muttering) and Kabaji (you have to see him to understand). My favorite, though, was An. She was cool, we spent the day talking. They even attempted to teach me how to play tennis. Keyword: attempted. I'm going to rest now.' /i 

"She wasn't that bad at tennis," said Taka.

"Don't kid yourself," said Ryoma as they flipped to the next page.

i 'Holy crap a lot has happened since I last wrote in here. My dad showed up. u my real dad /u . He tried to finish what he started (if you know what I mean). He slipped away when he appeared at my house, but the second time I was walking on the street when he pulled me into an ally way and Momo, Kaidoh, and Eiji noticed me and called the police. So he was caught and we went to court the next day. And he spilled the truth and is now in jail. And guess how else appeared. Tezuka! I was shocked and we had a party that night with all of our friends. A lot happened, mainly today. Also this coming weekend we will be going camping so I won't be able to write for a while.' /i 

"That was scary," said Fuji.

"Yea I'm still glad she is all right," said Oishi.

"Next entry," said Ryoma.

i 'We went camping and it was fun. I mainly stayed with Tezuka because I think the others were getting too much fresh air. But now a new thing has come up. My dad got a invitation for the team to go and my dad told me to go after I told him my opinion on the whole thing. I had a bad feeling about it. But did these men listen to me? No, I just hope no one gets hurt. /i 

"She never knew it was her that would get hurt," said Oishi.

"The whole thing was unfair to her," said Tezuka.

"It was," said Eiji and they turned the page.

i My father was kind enough to bring my Journal to the hospital for me. I never knew that it would ME that got hurt on the cruise ship. But I was and now I'm in the hospital. Everyone visits me a lot and when they aren't here I have my new Ryoma bear to keep me company. Well I should be out of the hospital soon but it can't come soon enough unfortunately. /i 

"Okay," said Momo and they went to the next page.

i You would not believe this. The guys all formed a 'super band' called The Band of Princes. I discovered their secret when I went to Atobe's house and heard them practicing. Then they got to do a concert which was a big success (I got to open for them) I had a great time with it. Now I'm sitting on a airplane heading for San Jose, California for a Battle of the Bands. I heard about some other bands that were good. Like Insert Name Here was suppose to be good, I guess we will have to wait to see. /i 

"I'm glad she had a good time," said Taka.

i Okay Insert Name Here is a scary group and we never got to find out what they were. Two girls had ears and tails. One girl named Kuro had fangs and could read out minds. And one of the guys had a demented hand. Yes very scary. We lost the battle to their band but we had a good time. /i 

"They were scary," said Ryoma.

i Guess what the guys tried today. They tried to get me and Tezuka together. They failed and we tricked them by acting as if we were together. We fooled them so much it was funny. But to be honest I do like Tezuka. I mean he is nice, caring when the time calls for it (not all the time like Oishi) and he is incredibly handsome. And another thing, they all found out that I joined dance. I didn't write it in here because I forgot but I did join and I'm not too bad. We have my first performance coming up and I can't wait. /i 

"She likes you!" said Momo pointing at Tezuka.

"That's great," said Oishi.

"Yes it is. How are you going to respond?" asked Eiji.

"Eiji, it Tezuka said something Fukai would know we read her Journal," said Fuji.

"Who cares she said she likes Tezuka and he likes her just get with her already," said Momo.

"There's one entry left," said Ryoma pointing to it. They were about to read it when they heard the front door open and close.

"Dad?" called Fukai from down stairs.

"In the kitchen," he said and her footsteps lead to the kitchen. The guys quickly put the journal back on the shelf and went down the stairs and walked into the living acting like they were there the whole time. Fukai then came out of the kitchen and walked over to her bag which was by the opening of the living room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Fukai looking at them.

"Your dad invited us over," said Fuji.

"Really? Why?" asked Fukai confused.

"Don't know, but we don't care you guys have a bigger TV," said Ryoma turning it on. Fukai just rolled her eyes and walked up to her room. She out her bag in her closet and changed into some comfortable pants and threw a sweatshirt on. She then walked downstairs and sat in the living room on the couch next to Tezuka and Fuji.

They all went silent and looked at Fukai except for Tezuka. Fukai just stared at the TV trying to ignore the looks they were giving her.

"Alright what do you want?" she asked a little peeved.

"Nothing," they all said and looked back at the TV. Fukai gave all of them a strange look and went back to looking at the TV. Then she gave them another funny look for they were watching PGSM (pretty guardian sailor moon A/N: It is really good you can watch it on YouTube just type 'PGSM act 1' into the search and it should come up).

"Now this is amusing. A bunch of tennis freaks watching Sailor Moon," laughed Fukai. Her dad was walking by then and heard he started laughing too.

"All right changing the channel," said Momo as he grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels.

"Wait stop!" cried Eiji and Momo went back to the previous channel. It was a music channel and the Chocolates were singing their newest single.

"Oh brother," said Fukai and she got up and went into the kitchen to escape the fanboy.


	30. Chapter 30

It was the weekend and all week long Fukai had been struggling trying to balance school, dance, and her secret tennis lessons, well secret from the team anyhow. She was happy it was the weekend, she had a few homework assignments but no dance and Tezuka decided to let her rest.

"Hey An want to do something with my friend, Naru, and me?" asked Fukai into the phone.

"Sure sounds fun. When should I come over?" she asked.

"Now I guess, I'm going to call Naru but she doesn't live that far," said Fukai.

"Okay see you soon," and they both hung up. Fukai called Naru and said she'd be right over.

An was the first to arrive and then Naru. Fukai introduced them to each other and they were on their way.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Naru.

"I had planned to just walk around and relax," said Fukai.

"Dance isn't that hard is it?" Naru asked.

"No but balancing that and my school work is somewhat hard," I said.

"Explains a lot," said An. They walked talking about random things when they reached a familiar spot.

"Hey it's the street tennis area," said An. They looked ahead at the stairs that lead to the courts and they saw someone sitting there. As they walked closer Fukai recognized them.

"Oyasumi?" asked Fukai when they were right in front of her.

"Hi Fukai, I knew you lived around here. I didn't expect to run into you though," she said.

"Is anyone else here?" asked Fukai looking around.

"Kuro is up at the courts pissing the tennis players off," said Oyasumi pointing behind her.

"WHAT!" yelled Fukai and she and An rushed up the stairs.

There Kuro was juggling a soccer ball on her knees watching the game of tennis being played, clearly waiting for the opportune moment to kick her ball into the court. It came and she kicked the ball into the court knocking one of the players down and he grabbed onto his doubles partner and he fell down as well. They still hit the tennis ball with their racket and it flew to the other side. A person on the other side was muttering about them when he fell down because he was hit in the head and he went on his knees and his partner was running to save the ball when he tripped over his doubles partner. So in the end all four playing the doubles matched had fallen down.

Kuro walked over and picked up her soccer ball laughing her head off. Oyasumi had come up and joined in the laughing. The guys got up and glared at Kuro who just kept laughing. Eventually she was clutching her sides laughing so hard at their failure.

"Innocent piece of sports equipment, or weapon of mass destruction?" asked Kuro holding up her soccer ball to eye level.

"Kuro why did you do that?" asked Fukai walking over.

"I need a few laughs. Who are you two?" asked Kuro pointing at Naru and An.

"This is An and this is Naru," said Fukai.

"And you knocked some of my friends down," said An walking over to Ibu and Kamio who were slowly getting up.

"Technically it was the other team who did they were the ones who hit the tennis ball who hit Ibu causing him to fall down. And if Kamio wasn't running so fast he would have noticed his partner on the ground," explained Kuro. Everyone except Oyasumi just glared at her.

"What it's true all i I /i did was knock that guy over with a soccer ball," said Kuro.

"Maybe you should leave," said Oyasumi noticing their death glares.

"But I just got here. And being cooped up in that temple is driving me insane," said Kuro.

"Well then walk around and find other people you can bug," said Oyasumi.

"Fine you win, but in the words of California's Govinator: 'I'll be back'," said Kuro and she left going down the stairs.

"No one else is here right?" asked Fukai looking around.

"No just us too," said Oyasumi.

"All right so do you want to hang with us three today. We were just going to walk around," said An.

"Sure, Kuro can survive on her own," said Oyasumi. The four girls then left and walked around town a bit.

"So how do you all know each other?" asked Oyasumi.

"Naru and I are on the same dance team, and I know An thanks to my dad and his job," said Fukai.

"So in other words we met through tennis," said An.

"Ah, yea I met Fukai at the battle of the bands. Which we totally beat you guys," said Oyasumi.

"Yea you did," said Fukai.

"Not like it matters. I'm shocked of the outcome really because every time we try to practice some is always there to unplug our instruments. So we went acoustic but we could hardly hear our music over the complaints," said Oyasumi.

"Who would complain?" asked Naru.

"No one important," said Oyasumi.

"So what are you all planning for Christmas?" asked An.

"Nothing so far," said Fukai.

"My parents are on a business trip," said Naru.

"Hiding, our place gets crazy during the holidays," said Oyasumi.

"Hey Naru, do you want to spend the Christmas with us?" asked Fukai.

"Sure, it's better then eating alone in an empty apartment," said Naru.

"Hey look it's Momo," said An pointing ahead.

"Hey, Oyasumi what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Got bored so I decided to visit. Kuro is here too," said Oyasumi.

"I know I was in the burger joint eating when I looked out the window and saw Kaidoh. Leaning against a tree was Kuro and she placed a soccer ball in front of him. He fell flat on his face it was funny. But he fell onto an old lady and she started hitting him with her cane. It was great," said Momo laughing a little.

"She made a mess at the street courts too," said An.

"Is she always like that when she goes out?" asked Naru looking at Oyasumi.

"Not only when she goes out. She likes to put laxatives in the guys' food when she cooks," said Oyasumi.

"How often does she cook?" asked Momo.

"Every meal except breakfast, she wakes up around noon," said Oyasumi.

"Scary," said An.

"There was something we forgot to ask you, but I can't remember what that was," said Momo. Just then Eiji and Ryoma walked up.

"Hey," said An.

"Hi Oyasumi, long time no see," said Eiji.

"Now I remember, what are you guys?" asked Momo.

"What do you mean 'what are we'?" asked Oyasumi confused.

"You aren't human," said Ryoma, "so what species are you?"

"Oh well Kuro is a half lightning demon, half vampire. KJ was created by alchemist with four personalities in her head. Ryuujin is a draconian, Bake is a human, Ketsu is a raccoon demon god, Cheru is a werewolf, and Baku is half fire demon, quarter human and the rest we are unsure about," explained Oyasumi.

"And what are you?" asked Naru a little scared of the response.

"I don't know, no one does," said Oyasumi.

"That's scary," said Eiji.

"Weird," said Ryoma.

"I didn't know all those things even existed," said Momo.

"Well they do, because that's what they are," said Oyasumi.

"Anyway you guys hanging with us?" asked An looking at the three.

"Sure why not," said Eiji.

"I wonder where Kuro went," said Oyasumi.

"We saw her walk into Taka's family restaurant," said Ryoma.

"Is that good or bad?" asked Momo.

"I don't know, I think 'good' since she likes sushi and she doesn't have to cook for once," said Oyasumi.

"Want to head over there? I'm sort of hungry," said Fukai looking at them.

"I b LOVE /b sushi. Let's go!" yelled Oyasumi.

"All right," said Naru and they headed toward the restaurant. They walked in and saw Taka talking to Fuji and few other people in the booths but no Kuro.

"Hey guys," said Momo walking over to the two.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Taka.

"For sushi!" yelled Oyasumi.

"Oyasumi, what a surprise. I saw Kuro in here but she just left," said Fuji.

"I know, but I'm not worried about her, only my stomach," said Oyasumi.

"Yea we would like sushi for all of us," said Naru.

"Whatever number that may be," said An.

"Take a seat at the bar I'll get you a menu," said Taka walking away.

Oyasumi sat next to Eiji who was next to Momo and Ryoma. On the other side of Oyasumi was An, Fukai, Naru, and Fuji, in that order. Taka came back and they gave them a menu. They ordered food and then just sat back waiting.

"So why are you here?" asked Fuji looking at Oyasumi.

"I'm hungry," said Oyasumi.

"No I mean why are you in Japan?" asked Fuji.

"I don't know you would have to ask Kuro. She picked where to go," said Oyasumi. They all just mingled amongst them selves. Eventually their food came and they ate and left together with Fuji in the group.

"So what else is there to do around here?" asked Oyasumi.

"Hey guys," yelled Kuro running up to them.

"Hey Kuro what's up?" asked Oyasumi.

"I'm bored, let's go," said Kuro she grabbed Oyasumi's arm and walked away with her in tow.

"Bye," the group said in unison as they walked away.

"Where could they be going?" asked Ryoma.

"Beats me," said Fukai.


	31. Chapter 31

"I hate to tell you this, Fukai, what with your dance and tennis but, I'm going to need for you to get a job," said her Father.

"Okay," she said.

"I know this is unfair, but my job doesn't pay much- wait did you say 'okay'?" he asked.

"Yea, I don't mind, I have nothing to do today so you saved me from dying of boredom."

"I'm glad you understand. Do you want me to call one of the guys to go with you?"

"No, I think I would rather do this alone."

"I'll see you later then?"

"Yes, bye dad."

He left Fukai's room and she grabbed the newspaper and looked at the help wanted section. She circled some jobs she would and could apply for and she was off.

The first place was a day care. Little kids were running about yelling and screaming. Fukai's job was supposed to entertain the children. When she dressed up as a clown some children started crying and one boy came up and pulled her red nose off.

When she tried to read a group of girls took the book and started coloring on it. Finally when she tried to play hide and seek they stopped and just played on the playground.

Fukai couldn't handle the kids so she went to the next job. It was at a fishing area. She went out on the boat with the other workers and started bringing in the net. When she was helping with the net someone bumped her and she fell overboard. The water was b FREEZING! /b She came out and got some dry clothes. They were overalls and a shirt (A/N: think Hotta's outfit for Dream Live 3rd).

She didn't like that so she went to the next job: an assistant in a dog kennel. She had to go around and feed the dogs. She also had to wash a few. Fukai did this well until she tried giving a treat to one of the more violent dogs and it bit her hand. She got it bandaged and went to the next job.

It was help. The job was easy enough until one plant wouldn't come out. She pulled hard and fell in the water splashing others and her plant flew and landed in another workers basket.

It was now mid-day and Fukai walked into Kawamura Sushi and sat at the bar.

"Hey Fukai, what are you up to today?" asked Taka.

"I have to find a job and so far it's been a bust," explained Fukai.

"What have you tried?" asked Taka.

"Day care, fishing, dog kennel, and rice farm," she said.

"Where would you like to work?" asked Taka.

"I don't know, something I'm good at like cooking," she said.

"I can fix your problem," said his dad coming from the back room.

"How?" she asked.

"Business has been busy here, especially with Taka here with his tennis," he said.

"You want me to work here?!" Fukai asked jumping out of her seat.

"If you want to, sure why not," he said.

"Thank you so much!" she said bowing.

"Now what do you want to eat?" asked Taka smiling.

That afternoon Fukai went home and saw her dad in his study.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"I got a job at Kawamura Sushi," she said smiling.

"I didn't know they were hiring," he said.

"They weren't. I went there for lunch and told Taka everything and his dad offered me a job."

"That's great!"

"Well I'm going to take a shower."

The next day at school Fukai met up with Taka.

"Hey Taka," she said.

"Hey, I'm happy you're going to be working with me," he said.

"No way you're working at Kawamura Sushi?" asked Eiji.

"Yea," Fukai said.

"That's cool," said Fuji.

"How do you guys pop out of nowhere?" asked Fukai looking at Fuji and Eiji intently.

"It's a secret," said Eiji.

"I doubt that but okay," said Fukai.

"Why don't we all come by after practice?" suggested Fuji.

"That would be great," said Taka.

"Here's my class see you later," Fukai said and she walked into the room and sat next to Tezuka, also known as her seat.

"You seem happy," he said.

"Well everyone is going to Taka's restaurant after practice," said Fukai.

"What's the occasion?" he asked.

"You'll just have to come and see now won't you," she replied. He just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine I'll tell you, jeez, I got a part time hob at Kawamura Sushi," she said.

"What about dance and tennis?" he asked.

"This is more important. My dad's job here doesn't pay that much, so he asked me to get a job."

"All right, I'll cut back on the tennis."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we don't want you to over exert yourself."

"Thanks Tezuka."

The teacher then walked in and settled the class down.

After school the boys went to the tennis courts and Fukai went to dance.

"Hey Fukai, was this weekend odd or what?" greeted Naru.

"Yea, I attract weird people," said Fukai taking her jacket off.

"Okay, let's get started," said the teacher and they walked out to the dance floor.

Dance ended and Fukai was moving super fast.

"Geez, what's going on?" asked the water girl from before.

"I have to work," said Fukai grabbing her bag.

"Where?" asked Naru.

"Kawamura Sushi," said Fukai and she rushed out.

"Want to go?" asked Naru looking at the water girl.

"Sure," she said and they followed Fukai's smoke trail out and to Kawamura Sushi.

Fukai ran into the shop and there were a few people but the regulars weren't there yet. She went behind the counter and put on her chef jacket (A/N: For my birthday this year I got a black chef jacket and my name written on the left side in bright green. I love it.) and started working. Naru and the water came in, as well as the regulars.

"Hey Fukai," said Taka coming around next to me.

"Hey Taka, ready to prepare a feast just for Momo?" she asked.

"Hey!" yelled Momo.

"It's true," said Eiji.

"Yeah," said Momo.

Taka, his dad, and Fukai all worked together to make all the food for the group. Eventually they got their chance to mingle with their friends.

Closing time came and Fukai got to shove everyone out, literally. She knew she was going to pay for that by Tezuka when she had another tennis lesson.


	32. Chapter 32

Finals were underway finally. Fukai was trying hard to balance work, dance, and studying. Tezuka stopped lessons for now and instead it's studying sessions in the library. Sometimes others would join. It was the last day of finals when a new student appeared.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet our new student. Would you please tell us your name and a little about yourself," said the teacher.

"My name is Usagi Kurama, I just moved back here from America. I play tennis and dance and hope to make lots of friends," she said.

"Great. You can sit in the back behind Miss Unmei. Fukai would you please stand up?" he asked. Fukai stood up and the girls walked and sat behind her.

"Well, Miss Kurama, we were at the end of finals so today you can just rest. Everyone please open their booklets and begin."

The rest of the class was silent. At the bell everyone left.

Fukai was walking out with Tezuka when Usagi caught up with them.

"Hey Tezuka, you have grown so much and, if I do say do myself, very handsome," she said.

"It's nice to have you back. Fukai this is Usagi a childhood friend of mine," he explained.

"Is Fukai your girlfriend?" asked Usagi.

"No, we're just friends," said Tezuka.

"Cool, can you show me around? I don't know anyone else here," said Usagi.

"I have to go to my tennis practice," said Tezuka.

"Fukai can you show me around?" asked Usagi smiling at her.

Fukai just shook her head 'no'.

"She has work, I'll ask one of those freshmen girls that are always around to show you your way," said Tezuka.

"Arigato Tezuka-kun," said Usagi putting a smile on to resemble Fuji's.

"Bye Tezuka," said Fukai and she left for Kawamura Sushi.

"She's quiet," said Usagi.

"She doesn't talk to strangers," said Tezuka.

"Don't you think that she is taking that rule too seriously?"

"For her, no."

-

"Hey Fukai, how was your finals?" greeted Kawamura-san.

"Okay, I've been studying with Tezuka so it helped," replied Fukai getting her chef wear on and they walked to the counter.

"Well it's not busy today," he said, "I'll leave it to you for now."

"Hai," said Fukai and she got to work.

Mid-way through her shift, two guys with suits walked in. One of them Fukai recognized as the Chairman in Iron Chef (A/N: This is the original Iron Chef not Iron Chef America). They sat down at the counter and Fukai took their order.

"We have a question, is the owner here?" asked the other guy.

"Yea I'll go get him," said Fukai and she went back.

"Fukai what are you doing back here?" asked Kawamura-san.

"Two men are requesting to see you," said Fukai.

"Okay," he said and they both walked back to the front and he sat down with them.

Fukai just severed other people. She glanced at the men talking and saw Kawamura-san smiling and shake hands with them. They then stood up and walked out.

"What was that about?" asked Fukai as they both were behind the counter.

"They were looking for a challenger to go on Iron Chef and they wanted someone from here," he said.

"So who is it you or Taka?" she asked.

"We're both going but as sou chefs," he said.

"But then that leaves only me," said Fukai.

"I know," he said.

"How can I go? I just started work here," said Fukai.

"Everyone has told me what a great chef you are. That's one reason why I hired you. You should go and don't worry Taka and I will be there to help you. I know you can do it," he said.

"I'll ask my dad, I'm still unsure though," she said.

"I'll have the guys persuade you," said Kawamura-san.

"Joy," said Fukai sarcastically.

-

"Yes you will do it," said Momo.

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity," said Fuji.

"I'll bug you until you say you will," said Eiji.

"You should do it," said Kaidoh.

"My data tells me you have a good chance of winning" said Inui.

"It would be fun," said Oishi.

"Just do it," said Ryoma.

"I want to go as your sou chef so please accept," said Taka.

"It's perfect for both of you, so you should go not just for you but look at Taka," said Tezuka. Fuji handed him a tennis racket and he did his thing.

"BURNING! Fukai we're going you got that," said Taka getting in Fukai's face. That's when Oishi took the racket trying to prevent any injuries.

"All right since you all think it's a good idea I'll go ahead and accept. But if I come back a laughing stalk for not finishing 5-6 dishes I'll blame all nine of you!" said Fukai pointing a finger at them. Eiji then hugged Fukai.

"Yay!" He yelled. Fukai just sighed and petted his head.

"You're very special Eiji Kikumaru," said Fukai. He just let go and gave her a goofy grin.

"Have you told your father?" asked Fuji.

"I'm going to go do that," said Fukai, "I'll talk to you later."

She walked home and walked into the kitchen. He wasn't in there so she went up to his study. He looked up at her when she walked in.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Guess what I got invited to do," said Fukai.

"Stare at fish with Eiji?" he asked.

"No."

"Spy on other schools to get data for Inui?"

"No."

"Buy burgers for Momo and Ryoma."

"No."

"Then what?"

"Go on Iron Chef. They cam to the restaurant today and Kawamura-san told them about me."

"Wow, you accepted right?"

"Well I had to ask for your permission."

"Yes, it's all right!"

"Okay, I'll go call them."

Fukai walked out of her fathers study and into her room. She pulled out the card Kawamura-san gave her and dialed the number on the card. It took a while for the other line to be picked up.

"Hi this is Fukai Unmei. I'm calling to tell you that I fully accept the offer to be a challenger on Iron chef," she said.


	33. Chapter 33

(A/N: this part is based on the old Iron Chef but some parts may seem like Iron Chef America because I haven't seen Iron Chef in a long time).

So there we were standing inside the pressure cooker that is kitchen stadium. Fukai had just been introduced and picked her Iron chef. She chose Masaharu Morimoto because he was the one with the Japanese background, the others were French and Chinese based. The secret ingredient was about to be revealed.

"And the secret ingredient is," said the chairman, the ingredient was uncovered and there was, "CHOCOLATE." The chairman then looked at both of the chefs and said, " "

Fukai and Morimoto both grabbed as much of the different forms of chocolate as they could. There was cocoa powder, bittersweet chocolate, sweetened chocolate, chocolate chips; basically every single type of chocolate imaginable.

Fukai placed the chocolate on the counter and immediately started talking about a plan to do. Once that was settled we got to work.

The judges were watching the action going on in the kitchen. The first judge was an actress who starred as Rei Hino or Sailor Mars in the live action series of Sailor moon: Keiko. The next was another actor who has been in multiple musicals as well as television series: Yanagi Kotaroh. And last is a singer who has a special sense of style : Miyavi.

"Judges, what are your opnions?" asked the host.

"The secret ingredient is a good one. I can't wait to see how Chef Unmei does. She is so young," said Keiko.

"This would have been a perfect one for Yuu to judge," said Yanagi.

"Hai," said Keiko.

"I just can't wait to eat. Chef Unmei looks like a good chef," said Miyavi.

"Thank you very much judges now let's get back to the action," said the host.

"It seems both chefs plan to do some sort of sushi. Chocolate sushi interesting. Chef Unmei has a mallet out and is breaking up that chocolate bar. Her Sou Chef Takashi Kawamura, another young chef, is melting some chocolate while his dad, who is the owner of Kawamura sushi, is using three dishes, One with egg and water, one with cocoa powder, and the other has panto flakes. It seems he is making tonkatsu.

"Hai," replied Kawamura-san.

"I'm correct, Morimoto has pulled out a beautiful mahi. He's gutting it now, look at the color of that."

"Time," asked Morimoto.

"15 minutes have passed," said that scary lady from nowhere.

"Now we are up in the VIP area where Chef Unmei's foster father is," said the host, "how do you think your daughter will do, Toreina-san?"

"She is a gifted girl. She loves to cook she has cooked all of our meals voluntarily. When she told me she got a job at our friend's restaurant I knew she would like it there," he said.

"She was born to cook, folks, you heard it here. Now back to you," said the host.

"We will now go to a commercial brake."

Fukai didn't need a brake, she wouldn't get one anyways. She cooked on she had all her dishes in mind. Filet minion with a chocolate sauce and greens in a chocolate dressing, sushi with the fish cooked in chocolate and chocolate sauce with it, the tonkatsu Kawamura san was making, egg poached in melted chocolate on a chocolate bread, and for dessert: chocolate crepe and a cool chocolate drink.

(A/N: oh yes crave for the chocolate.)

Fukai kept her concentration on the matter at hand. She moved quickly and gracefully across the kitchen gathering ingredients and other various things. The time would quickly slip through her hands. Soon it was 30, then 15. The last five minutes were underway. She was still in this. She had four dishes out of five placed. She was hurrying to finish a sauce and get the crepes out. 2 minutes. She placed the crepe down. 1 minute the sauce was ready. 5, 4, 3, 2, sauce goes down, 1.

"And that's it. Battle chocolate is finished. Both chefs did a great job," said the host.

Fukai shook hands with Morimoto and hugged Taka happily. She finished and she owed it all to Taka and his father.

"When we return the judging will begin," said the host.

Fukai got this time to move her dishes and get everything ready for judging. She passed her dad and, of course, waved to him on the way.

The judges watched her as she set up her dishes on the table. She nodded at them then went back down to the floor to talk.

"And now it's judging time. Ten points will be awarded for taste, ten points for plating, and five points for originality. Let the judging begin," said the host.

"Ladies first, Chef Unmei please tell us a little about this dish," said the chairman.

"This dish is sort of a westernized breakfast. It is a Chocolate egg sandwich. The egg was poached in chocolate and the bread has cocoa powder in it. There are also some hashbrowns with melted chocolate on top," said Fukai.

"I like this breakfast," said Miyavi.

"It is very creative," said Yanagi.

"The chocolate isn't too over powering, just the right amount," said Keiko.

"Arigato," said Fukai.

"The next dish, onegai," said the Chairman. Fukai placed a dish in front of each of them.

"This dish is Sushi. The rice was given a drizzle of chocolate mixed in with the rice vinegar and the fish, which is fresh ahi was cooked in chocolate and given a drizzle of shoyu over," said Fukai.

"It was frightening to hear at first but it was really good. Although I would have gotten rid of the shoyu, still very good," said Yanagi.

"I agree with Yanagi but the shoyu does give it the small taste of salt," said Keiko.

"Arigato," said Fukai. She put out the third dish.

"This dish is tonkatsu and we used cocoa powder instead of flour. It is resting on some chocolate tempura," said Fukai.

"This is different but really good," said Miyavi.

"The chicken is a little dry, but still very good," said Keiko.

"Thank you," said Fukai, "this next dish is a filet minion with some greens and a chocolate, chili pepper sauce."

"Chili pepper and chocolate sounds frightening but actually it gave it a good 'pow' of flavor," said Yanagi.

"Yea, at 'pow' for sure as Yanagi put so well," said Keiko laughing a little.

"Thanks. I thought of a new name, Pow Steak," said Fukai.

"Welcome," said Yanagi.

"This last dish is, of course, dessert. It's a chocolate crepe with mint foam and a cold chocolate drink to match the hot crepe," said Fukai.

"Really, really good," said Miyavi.

"I love the presentation. And the drink you can taste a hint of cinnamon," said Keiko.

"Very sensitive palette," said Fukai.

"I love the mint foam," said Yanagi.

"Thank you Chef," said the chairman.

"Thank you," said Fukai and they bowed.

Now it was Iron Chef Morimoto's turn to present his dishes.

"Please Chef, tell us about your dishes," said the chairman.

"My first dish is takoyaki covered in chocolate. The sauce is a chocolate sauce with seasame seeds and shoyu," said Morimoto.

"Very good, I love ," said Miyavi.

"The sauce is very good as well," said Yanagi.

"Thank you," said Morimoto, "this dish is mochi dipped in chocolate and fried with a herb sauce and shoyu."

"The flavors mix well. It's good," said Keiko.

"Very good," said Miyavi.

"This dish is mahi sushi. The fish was grilled with chocolate and the sauce is a chocolate orange sauce," said Morimoto.

"I like the citrus flavor to the sauce," said Yanagi.

"I can't taste the chocolate on the fish too much, but it's a beautiful dish," said Keiko.

"Thank you," said Morimoto, "this is a cooked duck with a pure chocolate sauce. There are a few pickled vegetables to go with it."

"That was really, really good. The sauce really complimented the duck," said Yanagi.

"The duck was well cooked and just delicious," said Miyavi.

"Thank you," said Morimoto, "this last dish is chocolate, chocolate-chip ice cream with homemade hot cocoa with a vanilla bean whip cream (A/N: I love vanilla bean!)"

"This was the best time to judge. So good," said Keiko.

"I like the whip cream it reminds me of the Vanilla Bean Frapachino at Starbucks (A/N: my favorite Starbucks drink)," said Yanagi (aka the Starbucks Boy).

"Very good, the ice cream was tasty," said Miyavi.

"Thank you," said Morimoto.

"Thank you chef. It is always a pleasure when you cook," said the chairman and they bowed.

"Next up is the results when we return to Iron Chef," said the host. (A/N: The host for Iron Chef America is Alton Brown. He is the best. I met him at Barnes and Nobles once. He signed my bag).

Fukai just talked with Taka till she had to go to her spot. Soon it was time and she slowly got into her spot.

"Good luck," said Taka.

Fukai was in place across from Morimoto.

"Today two chefs met in kitchen stadium in battle chocolate," said the chairman, "Chef Unmei."

They bowed to each other.

"Chef Morimoto," said the chairman and they bowed.

"And the winner is," said the chairman, "Iron Chef Morimoto."

There was an applause. Fukai and Morimoto bowed to each other and Fukai walked toward Taka and his dad. The final score looked like this.

u Fukai /u 

i Plating: /i 13

i Originality: /i 11

i Taste: /i 22

i Total: /i 46

u Morimoto /u 

i Plating: /i 12

i Originality: /i 12

i Taste: /i 26

i Total: /i 50

"You did your best, Fukai," said Kawamura-san.

"I know, thanks a lot both of you," said Fukai.

"Well let's get home," said Taka.

"Home sounds good," said Fukai.


	34. Chapter 34

The next school day Fukai got a lot of comments on her cooking. The iron chef episode had aired the day after she got home, and it seemed everyone in the school had watched it.

"You were really great! I love Iron Chef, I've been watching it for two years," said Hoiri.

"Why do you start to do everything at age ten?" Fukai asked.

"I thought you should have won, those dishes looked to good!" said Tomo.

"Isn't your classroom in that direction?" asked Fukai pointing behind her as they walked toward her class.

"Oh right, come on," said Sakuno and they left. Fukai sighed happy to be away from them. She walked into her classroom and all of her classmates clapped and cheered. She just quickly moved to her seat and ignored all the comments.

"You really were great, Fukai," said Usagi going to her seat.

"All right settle down class. I bet Fukai is already annoyed," said the teacher.

"To be honest, you really were great," said Tezuka leaning over as the teacher wrote something on the board.

"Thanks, why don't we celebrate at Kawamura Sushi on my lost," I said.

"Sure but don't you have to ask Taka?" asked Tezuka.

"I work there, and plus he'd think it would a good idea anyhow. You know him, well you should, you've known him longer then me," Fukai said.

"Okay then," said Tezuka and they finally decided to listen to the teacher, sort of.

After school everyone headed toward the tennis courts, like always, but something was different.

"Oy, what happened to the nets?" asked Momo. Everyone just stood and stared in awe. Every single net, including the girl's nets, were all cut up and in many pieces.

"Who could have done this?" asked Fukai walking over to a net and picking up a piece.

"We can't practice with nets like these," said Tezuka.

"Then how are we going to practice? We need to there is a tournament this weekend," said Oishi.

"What I want to know is who would do this?" asked Fuji.

"Was it another team?" asked Fukai.

"All of them would want to win fair and square, so probably not," said Inui.

"So how are we going to practice?" asked Kaidoh.

"We won't. We'll just do conditioning today. I'll talk with Ryuzaki-sensei after about this," said Tezuka.

"All right, want me to run it?" asked Inui. Tezuka just nodded.

Halfway through the conditioning Ryuzaki-sensei showed up, and she looked mad.

"Fukai Unmei come with me now!" she yelled even Fukai was only a few meters away. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two. Fukai just stood up and followed her to her office.

"What is this about Ryuzaki-sensei?" asked Fukai.

"Now I trust that you have seen the state our nets are now in, right?" she asked.

"Yes, my father is going to be shocked when I tell him," replied Fukai.

"Do you know who did this to the nets?" asked Ryuzaki.

"No, I would like to know, I think everyone would like to know. Why do you know?" asked Fukai.

"I actually have pictures of the crime," said Ryuzaki and she handed the pictures to Fukai. She looked at them with wide eyes.

"What the hell is this? Who sent these in?" asked Fukai looking at them. The pictures showed and girl with scissors at the net, and the girl was Fukai.

"They wish to remain anonymous," said Ryuzaki, "now after their conditioning there will be a meeting between me, the principal, you, your father, and Tezuka. You may go."

Fukai walked out of the room and walked back outside. She didn't want to go to the tennis courts so she sat on the bleachers around the track. She was trying to think of who would do this to her when someone came up to her.

"Hello Fukai, why aren't you watching the tennis practice?" asked Usagi coming up and sitting next to her.

"It's conditioning, the nets were all cut up and are in millions of pieces," said Fukai sighing, her head resting on her hands.

"What's wrong?" asked Usagi looking at her.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"For a friend, of course."

"Someone sent Ryuzaki-sensei some pictures of the person cutting the net up. It was me in the picture, but I was with Tezuka all day and then I hung out with Taka a little. It couldn't have possibly been me."

"I'm sure the criminal will come up soon," reassured Usagi.

"Thanks, I have to go now, bye," said Fukai and she left. Usagi just gave a smirk after her.

At the meeting everyone was there. Even Fukai's sick father had come to protect his daughter.

"I think we all know why we are here. A crime has occurred, vandalation of school property," said the principal.

"Fukai you do know that this has caused the school to lose lots of money, right?" asked Ryuzaki.

"Yes, but it's not my fault. I couldn't have possibly had time to do that. Ask Tezuka I was with him all day," said Fukai.

"Is this true?" asked Ryuzaki.

"Well there was about ten minutes when I stayed in at lunch to work on something," said Tezuka.

"Ten minutes would be enough time to cut up the nets," said the principal.

"It was during lunch don't you think someone would have seen me cutting the nets up. Anyhow I was talking to my dad. He asked me to call during lunch so I did that. Then I met up with Taka to ask him about a party at the restaurant," said Fukai.

"Tezuka, go get Taka. Did you talk to anyone else alone today?" asked Ryuzaki.

"No," said Fukai. Tezuka then left and came back shortly with Taka behind him.

"Hello Takashi please sit down," said the principal. He took a seat next to Fukai and Tezuka.

"Did you talk, alone, with Fukai during lunch today?" asked Ryuzaki.

"Yes, she wanted to ask about a party, speaking of which, I need to go tell my father," said Taka.

"Well that was all we really wanted to know, you may go," said the principal. He then left.

"Mr. Toreina did you talk with your daughter on the phone?" asked Ryuzaki.

"Yes I did. She was just asking how I was since I caught this cold," he said.

"Well then how do we explain these pictures?" asked Ryuzaki laying them out.

"A picture's worth a thousand words," said the principal.

"It could have been someone framing me, trying to look like me, or photoshop," said Fukai.

"We'll ask Fuji about that tomorrow, he knows all about photography. In the meantime you are banned from the tennis courts," said Ryuzaki.

"Agreed," said Fukai and she left the room as quickly as possible.

She didn't want to talk to anyone so she just went out behind the school where she often found Kaidoh practicing. She leaned against the wall and sighed. She was thinking about who would have done that to her when, once again, Usagi came up, but this time she wasn't alone.

"Hello Fukai, have you figured out who cut the nets up?" asked Usagi holding up some scissors, the same ones in the pictures.

"It was you? Why? What have I done to you?" asked Fukai looking at her in shock now standing up fully.

Usagi walked closer as her friends formed and arc trapping Fukai in. "You stole my Tezuka away from me," whispered Usagi in Fukai's ear and then grabbed her hair and punched Fukai in the stomach. Fukai's eyes went wide and she was thrown against the building.

"We're only friends," said Fukai.

"Shut up, he never smiles at friends. You stole him and you will pay," said Usagi. Then her and her friends advanced toward Fukai.

Meanwhile at Kawamura Sushi, the team was waiting for Fukai and Tezuka to arrive. Tezuka walked in and everyone started asking questions.

"What happened?" asked Fuji.

"Do you know who did it?" asked Oishi.

"Do we have to go on an investigation?" asked Momo.

"Are we getting new nets?" asked Kaidoh.

"Quiet," said Tezuka and they fell silent, "I have to believe what I saw. Fukai was the one who cut the nets up. There were pictures to prove it. He alibi seemed reasonable but not full."

"What would be her motive to do that? She should know never to come between us and tennis," said Ryoma.

"We don't know. The principal and Ryuzaki are going to decide if she is innocent or not," said Tezuka.

"Do you have any pictures?" asked Eiji.

"Here I only got to take one," said Tezuka showing them.

"It looks a lot like her, and she was missing at lunch," said Fuji.

"But do we want to believe it was her?" asked Oishi.

"It does look like her, so I guess we don't have anything else to do. She is the culprit," said Ryoma.

Fukai was crumpled up against the building, bleeding from her lip, nose, thigh, and shoulder. She was bruised and aching all over. Usagi and her gang had left an hour ago, but Fukai was in too much pain to get up. Her cell phone began to ring in her bag which had been tossed and now was in a tree.

Fukai slowly got up, with the help of the wall, and walked toward the tree. She tried to climb it, but her wounds were too much. She fell from the tree and began to cry.

The sun was setting and dark soon took the light. She was still at the base of the tree. Her cell phone began to ring some more and she decided to get up and try to get it. She knocked it out of the tree and fell back down landing on her cut shoulder. She cried out and then crawled over to her backpack.

"Hello?" she asked into the receiver.

"Fukai where are you?" asked her father.

"I'm at the school, don't worry I'll be home soon," said Fukai. She hung up then limped in the direction of her house.

The next morning at school Fukai got to sleep in. She arrived at school just as the bell rang and she headed toward her classroom. She sat down and then heard some of the students talking.

"Did you see what happened to their jackets?" asked one student.

"No, what happened. I heard about the nets, but their jackets too?" asked the other student.

"Yea, they were all painted black," said the first student.

"Someone really has it against our tennis team, I wonder who it is," said the second one.

"I heard it was a girl but that's all I heard," said the first one.

Tezuka then walked in and sat in his seat. He didn't even glance at Fukai. Usagi then came in and acted as if nothing happened yesterday.

"Why, Fukai, what happened to you?" she asked with worry in her voice. Fukai just remained quiet and watched the teacher walk in as the tardy bell rang.

At lunch Fukai just sat in the library reading a book that she had been reading lately: Memoirs of a Geisha. She just sat there ignoring everyone. There then was an announcement on the intercom.

"Would Fukai Unmei please make her way to Ryuzaki-sensei's office."

Fukai stood up and she walked to her office. The regulars were in there as well as the principal.

"We can't let this rest any longer, seeing what happened to the regular jackets. Fukai, I'm sorry, but we have no one else to suspect. What's on your jacket?" asked Ryuzaki-sensei.

"There's nothing on my-" started Fukai as she took her bag off and looked at it. "How did this get on here?"

"Looks like black paint," said Inui.

"I don't even own black paint," said Fukai.

"I'm sorry Fukai but everything seems to be leading to you. You will have to be suspended from school until further notice," said the principal.

"Can't I say a few words in my defense?" asked Fukai.

"Go ahead," said Ryuzaki.

"It wasn't me, it was Usagi Kurama. Last night after the meeting she and a few of her friends came to me to told me everything. Then they started punching, kicking, and stabbing me," said Fukai.

"Do you have proof?" asked the principal.

"Do you not see the cuts and bruises?" asked Fukai.

"Do you have proof it was Usagi?" asked Tezuka.

"Well, no," said Fukai.

"Then what I said earlier still stands, you can leave now," said the principal. Fukai looked down and left. She then began walking home.


	35. Chapter 35

Fukai arrived home and her father walked out of the kitchen.

"Fukai what are you doing home so early? I'm worried about you first you come home tomorrow all beaten up and now your home early, you're accused of ruining the tennis courts what has happened to you?" asked her father. The phone began to ring and Fukai ran up to her room. She was laying on her bed crying.

A few minutes later her father came into her room and sat on the edge of her bed and put a hand on her back.

"That was the school. I heard you were suspended until further notice for destroying the regular jackets. Is there something you want to tell me?" asked her father.

"It wasn't me. It was Usagi Kurama she was the one who beat me and she was the one who did that to the regulars," said Fukai.

"Why would the new student do that?"

"She said I took Tezuka from her."

"Well I'll tell the school and have them ask her, until then you are not to leave this house," said her father and he left.

Fukai just laid there on her bed when something jumped on her. She looked down and saw a white cat.

"Hello where did you come from? Are you going to hate me too?" she asked the cat. It just meowed.

"How I wish I spoke cat," said Fukai.

All day she spent with the cat just calling it neko all day. Her father came to check on her constantly but he never saw the cat. Fukai was getting upset being ignored by everyone. When her father came to check up on her he just looked in and then left not saying a word.

"Hey, neko, want to run away with me. I've done it before and it turned out well," said Fukai pulling out a bag and putting clothes and money in it. "Well time to go," said Fukai. She picked neko up and placed it in the tree next to her bag. She then climbed out and ran through the front yard. She quickly went on the sidewalk and ran down the sidewalk, neko at her feet. She found a nearby playground and just sat there reading a book she brought making it look like nothing was wrong. She just hoped she didn't see anyone she knew.

-

It had been two days since Fukai ran away. Neko had stayed with her the entire time, but one day he went missing. Fukai didn't know if someone was looking for her not, probably not since everyone hates her.

Sunset was coming so she decided to fall asleep.

Meanwhile with neko, it turns out it's just any random cat, Neko is Karupin, Ryoma's cat. The day Karupin wasn't with Fukai it was with Ryoma and the regulars trying to prove Fukai was innocent. First Karupin brought Usagi's diary to them and had them read it.

"Usagi what is the meaning of this?" asked Tezuka handing Usagi her diary.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I've never seen this book before in my life," she said looking at the diary.

"It yours, don't lie, now tell me are all the things in that book true?" asked Tezuka glaring at her. She couldn't handle the pressure and finally cracked.

"Yes I did she was taking you away from me. I've known you longer I can't have some newbie come and take you," she yelled.

"Oishi tell the school, everyone else let's head to Fukai's house," said Tezuka.

"Actually Fukai ran away. Her dad told my dad that she's been missing for two days," said Taka.

"Spread out and search for her," said Tezuka.

"Wait," said Ryoma, "Karupin do you know where Fukai is?"

Karupin meowed and ran off.

"We're following a cat," said Kaidoh.

"Don't deny it, you've played with Karupin before," said Momo.

"Shut up and keep following the neko!" yelled Eiji. They ran after Karupin.

Fukai was sleeping when she felt something jump on her chest. She opened her eyes and looked at neko on her. Her wounds were getting worse and her lips had been blue since her first night out. Winter isn't a good time to run away, but she had to do what she had to do.

She then heard a voice she hadn't heard in a while.

"Fukai," said the regulars looking at her.

"Go away, I thought you hated me. Since that bitch has thoroughly convinced you that I'm out to get you," said Fukai looking away from them.

"She was turned into the school, and you can come back," said Oishi.

"What's the point. All I'm good for is getting hurt and causing pain, and this has proved none of you can tell when I'm lying to being honest," said Fukai standing up and walking away. Tezuka then ran pulled her back and hugged her.

"And we will never make that mistake again," he said.

"How can I trust any of you after this, I'd rather just go back to the orphanage and rot my life away there," said Fukai getting out of his grasp and walking away. They just stood there watching her leave.

"Tezuka, go after her," said Fuji. He nodded and ran after Fukai.

"Fukai stop," he said. She kept walking. He caught up to her and grabbed her shoulders stopping her.

"Let me go, I thought you'd be happy that I'm out of your life. You'd have more time to focus on you precious tennis and won't have to look after me," said Fukai trying to get free.

"I like looking after you. And from now on I will always protect you," said Tezuka hugging Fukai again. She just stopped struggling and began to cry, and then hugged him back.

"Are you sure? Because if you ever do this to me again I swear I will never talk to you or anyone else that I met after the orphanage," said Fukai.

"I promise. Now let's get back to the others," said Tezuka who put a hand around her shoulders and walked with her back to the park.

The next day Fukai went back to school and everywhere she went there were whispers. Tezuka never left her side all day and she was too afraid to leave his. Usagi was gone and all of the tennis nets and the jackets were restored.

"I'm so happy to be playing tennis again," said Eiji as they went onto the courts.

"Conditioning gets old after a while," said Ryoma.

"We lost some days so I expect you to pick up the pace," said Tezuka.

"Hai," they all replied. Fukai stood next to Inui the entire time since others were still whispering about her.

After practice Fukai was walking with the team and they were talking when Taka brought something up.

"Hey Fukai we never had that party for losing on Iron Chef," said Taka.

"I guess not. Why do you still want to?" she asked.

"Yes, it can also be a 'I'm sorry for not believing you and next time we'll take your side instead of a psycho girl's side' party," said Momo.

"Or you could just shorten it to a 'I'm sorry' party," said Ryoma.

"Come on, Fukai we're having that party," said Fuji.

"You guys have a lot of parties," said Fukai.

"Not really only since you came along," said Inui.

"That's why you're the best," said Eiji hugging Fukai.

"Okay, okay," said Fukai shoving Eiji off of her.

"So we're going to have the party, right?" asked Oishi.

"I don't know, it's up to Taka, it's his restaurant," said Fukai.

"Yes it's on, let's go," said Taka. They then left the school and headed to Kawamura Sushi.

They entered and Kawamura-san greeted them all.

"Hello again, it's nice to see you back so soon. I heard everything about it Fukai so you don't need to worry about work. You can come back whenever it feels right for you," he said.

"Thanks," said Fukai who sat down at the bar. They took their orders and were just talking.

"Do your wounds still hurt?" asked Fuji.

"A little," said Fukai.

"There was some definite infection and if you stayed out any more you would have run a 98.7 chance of getting hypothermia," said Inui.

"That would have sucked," said Ryoma.

"You think," said Fukai.

"Girls are crazy," said Momo.

"Are we now? Tell me, Momoshiro, am I correct that you like An, who, if you haven't noticed, is indeed a girl," said Fukai.

"Well no duh I'm going to fall in love with a girl, I'm not gay," said Momo.

"Could have fooled me," said Kaidoh.

"So basically you are saying you have fallen in love with a crazy person. Am I correct? I mean based on your data," Fukai said.

"Now you see that' snot nice using my insult back at me," said Momo.

"It's just how I am," said Fukai.

"Hmm..more data about Momoshiro, Takeshi," mumbled Inui writing something in his notebook.

"Appearently he thought you were gay too," said Kaidoh.

"Will you shut up i Viper /i ," said Momo turning to face him.

"You guys will never change will you?" asked Fukai. There was a silent moment while they guys all looked around.

"Nope," they said in unison, yes including Tezuka, so they all stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You actually said something in unison with us," said Eiji.

"Cherish this moment, for there will be no other like it," said Fukai patting Tezuka's shoulder.

"Food's ready," said Kawamura-san. Ryoma and Momo immediately started to dig in.

"And now the moment is ruined since these two pigs seem to have a black hole in their stomachs," said Fukai. (A/N: I have a friend who goes by 'the black hole of lunch').

They all ate what they could salvage from the greedy hands of Momo and Ryoma. Fuji, of course, didn't have to worry since no one dares to go even remotely near his wasabi packed sushi. Fukai didn't have much since, you know, she kind of works there, same with Taka. When the sushi was gone they all thanked Kawamura-san and Taka and left to the comforts of their home.


	36. Chapter 36

Fukai was walking around just enjoying the outdoors. It was the weekend and she needed to get out and away from all those stares. She was walking past the street court area when she heard a yell that sounded like An. She quickly ran up the stairs and saw her being held by a guy and another was near and in her face.

"Let go of her!" Fukai yelled running over to her.

"No, Fukai get away," said An.

"Looks like we got another one," said the one not holding An.

"Another what exactly?" asked Fukai crossing her arms and looking at them.

"Another beautiful lady," he said coming over to me.

"You are not touching me," she said.

"Want to make a deal. We'll play a game I win you and your friend come with us, you win we'll leave," he said.

"Deal," said Fukai.

"Oh god we're doomed," said An.

"Ann I'm borrowing one of your rackets," said Fukai as she grabbed one of her rackets. Fukai got on the court and the guy got on the other side.

"You can serve," said the guy. Fukai threw the ball in the air and hit it. It seemed like a regular serve until it bounced on the ground and it seemed like it disappeared but it just rolled really fast.

"What the hell was that?" asked An.

"Nice trick," said the guy she was playing.

Fukai won her serve and they switched sides. An was in a state of shock. The guy served and Fukai hit it back. It looked like a lob but all of a sudden the ball just seemed to drop.

"What the hell?" asked the guy. The match continued on and Fukai won. She put An racket back and walked over to the two guys and An.

"Where the hell did you learn how to play like that?" asked An.

"I've been getting lessons from Tezuka," replied Fukai.

"I knew it," said one of the guys. Fukai and An just stared him.

"You knew what?" asked An looking at him.

"We came here to find out if Fukai was really good. We saw her and Tezuka walking toward a court one time," said the other guy.

"Who are you two?" asked Fukai. They then took wigs off and there stood Eiji and Momo.

"Figures," said An.

"Wow I didn't recognize you two. Eiji you didn't have you're bandage on," said Fukai.

"I know I felt naked without it," said Eiji scratching the spot where it would be.

"So secret out, you've been getting lessons from Tezuka," said Momo.

"And you're good," said Eiji.

"You would know, I just kicked you're ass," said Fukai.

"Those were some awesome shots," said An.

"I know, I'm still shocked I know how to do them," said Fukai.

"How did you figure out you could do them?" asked Momo.

"The same way Kaidoh did his boomerang snake, a surprise," said Fukai.

"That's too cool. So are you going to be on the girl's team next year?" asked Momo.

"I'm going to high school next year remember," said Fukai.

"Oh yea, you're older then me," said Momo.

"Yep, young one," said Fukai.

"Let's get something to eat I'm hungry. I was on my way to get food when someone grabbed me," said An glaring at Momo.

"Hey we needed Fukai to come up," said Momo.

"Food sounds good," said Fukai and they all walked to the nearest burger joint and got burgers and a carbonated beverage.

After they just walked around talking. Eiji dragged Fukai off to a store leaving An and Momo alone.

"So, how's….your brother," said Momo randomly.

"All right. Really into tennis now that nationals are coming up soon," said An.

"Same with our team," said Momo.

"Well, duh, you have Tezuka as a captain," said An.

"True," said Momo. They were just silent for a while. It was an awkward silence.

Eiji and Fukai were looking around the store when Eiji dragged her over to the window.

"What are you doing?" asked Fukai looking out the window at the two.

"Momo has liked An for a long time," said Eiji.

"But doesn't Kamio like her too?"

"Yes, but I like Momo better."

"So you're trying to get them together?"

"Sort of."

"Then this is not the way to do that," said Fukai and she grabbed Eiji's collar and dragged him out of the store and back to the other two.

"What did you get?" asked An.

"Nothing interesting," Fukai said and they kept walking.

"Oh, guess what," said An as they walked some more.

"What?" asked the others in unison.

"I joined a play outside of school but I'm still getting credits for performing arts and the play is Moulin Rogue but the problem is that we don't have enough cast," said An.

"Your point?" asked Fukai.

"Would any of you, or anyone else, consider joining?" asked An.

"We have tennis," said Momo.

"And Tezuka really wants us to be great for the nationals," said Eiji.

"I have dance and work, not to mention the not so secret tennis session with Tezuka," said Fukai.

"I understand. Just think about it, I have to go meet my brother for something. Ja!" An yelled and ran off waving to them as she rushed off.

"Okay then," said Fukai.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Eiji.

"I want to play Fukai," said Momo as he started heading in the direction of the street courts.

"Fine with me," said Fukai and she followed.

"Hey wait for me!" yelled Eiji as he ran to catch up.

We arrived at the courts and there were a few people there quarreling. Yuuta was yelling at Atobe actually. Mizuki and Kabaji were off to the side. I looked to the side and saw Oshitari and Mukahi to the side just watching. We walked over to them and looked at the fight.

"What's going on?" asked Fukai.

"I don't know," said Mukahi.

"You're very helpful," said Fukai looking at him.

"I know," said Mukahi with a smile.

"Do you know?" asked Momo to Oshitari.

"Mizuki and Yuuta are trying to get Atobe and Kabaji to play them but Atobe is being stubborn and said he's waiting for someone to come that's worth playing," said Oshitari.

"Thanks since you're fiend is no help at all," said Fukai.

"I just came here to play tennis not pay attention to Fuji's stupid brother," said Mukahi.

"Don't let him hear you," said Eiji.

"I know," said Mukahi. We just watched the fight for a while till I decided it was extremely retarded.

"Okay off the court Momo and I are playing," said Fukai walking on and standing in front of Yuuta and Atobe.

"Are you crazy? Momo's going to kill you," said Yuuta stopping his rant.

"You'll just have to watch now off the court," said Fukai and they left. Momo got on one side and Fukai on the other.

"Momo be nice and let Fukai have the first," said Mukahi.

"You heard them," said Fukai and she severed her new serve. Fukai looked to the watchers and they all had wide eyes and their mouths were open as wide as possible, and since this is anime, that's pretty damn wide.

"Show off," said Momo.

"Hey I just want to win," Fukai said and she served again. Momo didn't get any hits in so Fukai won her serve. They switched sides and Momo served. Fukai did her lob and stop as she liked to call it. Momo was going in for a dunk when the ball just fell. Fukai looked at the watchers and they still had the same expression. Fukai kept playing hitting average shots occasionally using her lob and stop. She wanted to try something that Tezuka helped her with so she let Momo do one of his infamous dunk smashes. It slammed into the ground and she hit it back with no force at all. It went over the net and fell to the ground just rolling a bit then stopped.

"That hit seemed like it was made for my dunk," said Momo shocked.

"That's because it was," said Fukai.

"Eventually Fukai beat Momo 6-2. They shook hands and walked back to the watchers.

"Where did you learn to play tennis so well? Last time I saw you, you couldn't even serve," said Yuuta still shocked.

"Let me guess Tezuka or Inui helped you," said Mizuki.

"I think it was Tezuka," said Oshitari.

"It was," said Fukai.

"That's cool, too bad it wasn't Atobe who helped you," said Mukahi. Fukai just rolled her eyes.

"I'm still shocked that you play so well," said Eiji.

"Hey will you play me?" asked Yuuta.

"Maybe some other day, I should get home. I promised my dad I wouldn't stay out late just to prove that I didn't run away again," Fukai said standing up.

"I heard about that. What happened?" asked Atobe.

"New girl and old friend of Tezuka thought I was stealing him away from her so she tried to get me expelled. Long story short, she almost won but I was saved by Ryoma's cat," said Fukai.

"That's funny. A cat is your hero," said Mukahi.

"Yeah, well see you guys later," said Fukai.

"I'm holding you to that match," yelled Yuuta.

"Okay, bye," said Fukai and she ran off headed home. On the way she past Kaidoh running. She ran next to him and he just looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Running," said Fukai. Kaidoh then stopped and looked at the bushes. Fukai was curious so she looked at the bushes too. There laid a cat in the bushes shadow. It was fluffy and white.

"Ah it's neko, I owe you a big thanks," said Fukai squatting down and petting him.

"He did save you from expulsion and a life of torment," said Kaidoh petting Karupin as well.

"Yep, well I should get home, bye. And thank you neko," said Fukai petting Karupin one last time and waving good-bye to Kaidoh. She got home and greeted her dad who was looking at her with the phone in his hands.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I heard you just beat Eiji and Momo to a game of tennis," he said.

"Yep, oh and thanks for letting me get lessons with Tezuka, I'm going to go call him now and thank him," she said as she took the phone out of his hands and went up to her room. Her father just looked at her and smiled, she was one hell of a lucky girl.


	37. Chapter 37

Fukai got to school early enough to watch the morning practice. A few people were still looking at her but she shrugged it off and continued her trek to the courts. She got there and saw Inui had them running again.

"So what's the poison this time?" she asked as she stood beside him.

"New drink, want to try?" he asked holding out the abnormally green substance.

"I think I'll leave it to one of them," said Fukai turning her attention to the regulars running. It was close at the end but it turned out Oishi lost. He took a small sip od the substance and went running.

"I still don't know why Tezuka hasn't banned the stuff yet," said Eiji.

"It's killing off his players," said Momo.

"It is good motivation to do better," Fukai side.

"I know, just be lucky you aren't threatened with it," said Ryoma.

"I'm the lucky one of the group," said Fukai smiling happily. Just rubbing the fact that she doesn't have to experience Inui's different poisons.

"Hey don't you think Fukai should condition with us. I mean she is playing tennis," said Momo.

"What do you mean? She's horrid at tennis," said Ryoma.

"Not anymore, she's been getting lessons from the one and only Tezuka Kunimitsu," said Eiji.

"Really?" asked Inui and he wrote some more in his notebook.

"Then she should be good," said Taka.

"She beat Eiji and me," said Momo with his head down.

"I think you should make them drink some of that for losing to me," said Fukai.

"I like that idea," said Kaidoh.

"Me too," said Ryoma.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Eiji and Momo.

"Practice rounds against Fukai. Loser has to drink Inui's drink," said Tezuka.

"What!" asked Eiji and Momo.

"Momo you are up first," said Tezuka. Fukai smiled at him and he nodded back at her. She followed the moping Momo onto the court. This time they used a racket to determine who should serve first. Turns out it was in Fukai's favor. She served and this matched turned out to be just like the other one she played him. He lost and was forced to drink: Inui's Green Substance.

"That was amazing," said Fuji.

"It's what we can expect after training with Tezuka," said the newly joined Oishi.

"I just hope Momo will be okay. Not only did he lose to a girl twice but he had to drink that too," said Eiji.

"Eiji you're next," said Tezuka. Eiji went stiff and looked at Fukai who waved to him. He slowly stood up and walked onto the court. Fukai walked normally on the court and spun her racket. It was Eiji's serve so he served. It was a fault. He was that scared.

"Eiji calm down. You'll be okay look at Oishi," said Fukai. He just served again and this time it went over the net. Fukai got it and hit it back normally. He hit it back still a bit stiff and Fukai hit it back with her lob and stop.

"What was that?" asked Inui writing something more in his notebook.

"That was amazing," said Fuji.

"Is that all you're going to say?" asked Ryoma looking at Fuji.

"Maybe," shrugged Fuji.

Fukai and Eiji's match ended with Fukai winning 6-0. Eiji was stiff through the entire game so his acrobatic play was in short supply. He had to be held down and forced to drink: Inui's Green Substance. He ran off as well.

"Who is next?" asked Taka.

"I think Tezuka should go against Fukai," said Fuji.

"I agree," said Ryoma.

"Tezuka and Fukai," said Inui. Fukai shrugged and walked onto the court. Tezuka got on the other side. He let Fukai serve and she started off with her in famous stop, drop, and roll serve. Tezuka didn't hit it so she got a point.

"She got a point off of Tezuka. You would think he would know how to counter it since he taught it to her," said Inui.

"Maybe he taught her it just for the fact that you can't counter it," said Oishi.

Fukai won her service round and now it was Tezuka's turn. Fukai knew she was in for a challenge even with the fact that has only been playing him. He served and she returned it he used the infamous Tezuka Zone (A/N: Tenipuri family with baby Kaidoh 'fushhhh', Eiji kitty, and Grandpa Tezuka 'TEZUKA ZONE!' I love those episodes even though I'm a strong hater of chibi's).

"You know I can't hit the counter to that yet," said Fukai.

"I know," he said and he served the ball. Fukai returned it. They battled it out for a while. It seemed somewhat even but everyone knew that Tezuka wasn't using his full ability. Fukai was panting and sweating she knew she was going in rough and coming out hardly alive.

"Come on Fukai show them that girls can play too," yelled Tomo who, of course, is always there.

"We never said that girls can't play," yelled Momo.

"Done throwing up?" asked Ryoma looking at him.

"I can't wait till Fukai kicks your butt," said Momo.

"Fukai's going to have a hard time with Ryoma," said Sakuno.

"Well she's held her own with Tezuka, who knows what will happen," said Ryuzaki (A/N: Come to the dark side, Ryuzaki, we have cake).

"Do you really think she has a chance Grandma?" asked Sakuno looking at her.

"Who knows," she replied and walked to the other side to get a better view. She stood there watching the match when Mr. Toreina came up next to her.

"Aren't you sick?" she asked.

"How could I miss my own daughter kick the asses of my pupils?" her asked.

"She already destroyed Momo and Eiji," said Ryuzaki.

"I see that the loser has to drink something of Inui's. That boy has problems, and too much time on his hands," said Mr. Toreina looking at Inui scribble down something in his notebook.

The match went on, during the last round Tezuka shocked everyone and used his zero-shiki drop shot. Fukai, of course, couldn't hit it and just stared shocked at not the ball, but at Tezuka. It was a known fact that Tezuka only used that shot for difficult and worthy opponents. Fukai lost that game 6-4 and walked off the courts with Tezuka. They walked to the waters together and Tezuka grabbed his. Fukai just stood there.

"Why did you use that shot against me?" she asked.

"I needed to in order to win the match," he said.

"But there are many flaws in my playing, I let my guard down too much as you always say," she said. He stopped drinking his water and looked at her.

"I'm the captain of one of the best teams in our level. I know when I need to use certain shots. You were ready to experience that shot. Be happy," he said.

"But-" she started put Inui was poking her. "What?" she asked turning to face him.

"You have to drink this," he said holding up his green substance.

"Can't you see I'm trying to have a very important conversation with your captain, I'll drink it when I'm down so I don't have to barf and speak at the same time," she said. Inui walked off and Tezuka just looked at her amused.

"I think you scared him," he said.

"You scare him more. Anyhow, are you sure that I was ready. I honestly don't think I'm that good, but I guess I have to my trust in you," said Fukai. Tezuka then put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"You're a good tennis player, but not better then me, now go get your punishment for losing to me," said Tezuka and he turned her around and pushed her toward Inui. The new emotional Tezuka was different and she was still getting use to it. Ever since the Usagi incident he's been like that. Fukai walked slowly toward her doom and Inui handed her the drink. She looked at it for a while.

"I think it's alive," she stated.

"Then drink up before it gets away," said Fuji. Everyone was watching how she would react. Most sane people would run away and barf. Fuji gets excited to try it, but then there's the fact that he likes wasabi sushi. And then there is Tezuka, who by some odd freak in nature can chug it and not ever feel sick. Which one will Fukai be?

She took a sip and then dropped the cup and ran for the hills. Actually it was just a tree. She went behind it and started barfing. Yep she was sane.

"Is it really that bad? I want to try some," said Fuji.

"How are the rest of the matches going to work? Fukai's ill," said Oishi.

"We'll just have matches against each other," said Tezuka," Oishi, Fuji, you're next."

"What?! You mean we don't get to see Fukai go against Ryoma?" asked Tomo. Tezuka just glared at her and she closed her mouth, which probably won't last very long.


	38. Chapter 38

Fukai was not feeling too happy about drinking that stuff. After she had just released all of her breakfast she walked back over to the courts and sat down with her back against the fence. Tezuka noticed her returned and walked over to her.

"You okay?" he asked as he sits down next to her.

"I'm never participating in one of your practices again," she said holding her stomach.

"You'll be better soon," he said.

"How would you know? I've seen you drink some of that crap before and it has no effect on you whatsoever, lucky," said Fukai.

"Actually it tastes really disgusting, but as a captain I have to be strong for this team," he said.

"You must be really frickin' strong if you don't even flinch after drinking that," said Fukai going pale again.

"You'll be all right. Come on school is about to start," he said as he stood up and held out a hand. Fukai took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Ugh, I don't want to deal with school now. Inui completely got rid of my good attitude," she said.

"I'll help you get through," he said.

"Really? You'll make Inui run laps, because that would bring back my good mood fully," I said.

"No, but I'll stay with you all day," he said.

"You already do that. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to suffer the after effects of that poison," said Fukai picking up her bag.

-

Fukai somehow survived school and made it to the after school practice. She refused to participate in it in anyway. She had the day off from work, and dance was cancelled since a lot of people had come down with a cold.

Fukai sat on bench watching them practice. She decided to get some water so she stood up. As she walked toward the fountain she felt someone pull on her wrist and she was turned around and was brought into an embrace

"What that?" asked Fukai as she looked up at the person who held her.

"Long time no see, Fukai," said Ryoga smiling at her.

"Ryoga, what are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"I came here to see you," he said. Fukai just stared at him in disbelief.

"Well it think it would be a good time to let go of me, right about now," said Fukai trying to get free from his embrace.

"What you don't like me?" he asked with a hurt expression.

"I hardly know you, and the last time I saw you, I was tied up in a very painful position," said Fukai still trying to get free.

"I'm really sorry about that, I really am. You're all right now right?" he asked pulling away and looking at her wrists and neck.

"Yes, I'm fine. I had to spend a week in the hospital but I was fine," she said.

"That's good," he said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ryoma from behind them.

"Can't I visit the only girl for me?" he asked as he turned around, now hugging Fukai again, to look at the regulars.

"Can she breathe?" whispered Oishi to Eiji.

"Will you let Fukai go?" asked Ryoma.

"We were just catching up on old times," said Ryoga.

"Old times?" asked Eiji. The others just shrugged. Fukai then was released and Ryoga spun her around and hugged her from behind so they were both looking at the regulars.

"You can let go of me any moment now," said Fukai glancing behind her.

"But you're so warm," he said.

"Ryoga, let her go," said Tezuka walking forward.

"Why?" he asked looking at Tezuka. Tezuka looked at Fukai, who had pleading eyes. Tezuka nodded to her and Ryoga noticed. "Oh I get it, she's your girlfriend," said Ryoga.

Tezuka didn't say anything but the two just stared at each other.

"Uh, guys?' asked Fukai. Tezuka just grabbed one of Fukai's arm and walked back to the regulars with an arm around her shoulder. They all then walked toward the locker rooms.

"You are aware that I can't go in there right," asked Fukai looking up at Tezuka who was still holding on to her.

"I don't trust him," he said.

"So you're going to drag me into a males only place, just because of that. You do realize that they have to change right?" Fukai asked.

"I'm taking you with me to Ryuzaki's office so I can work on some things. I just have to go in there and get my papers," he said. Fukai sighed in relief and was dragged in and dragged out.

"Wait I have to get my bag," said Fukai as she noticed it still sitting on the bench.

"Okay," he said and they took and detour to the bench. Fukai grabbed it and slung it over her shoulder and they walked into the school. They walked into the abandoned office and sat down. Fukai started doing her homework as Tezuka did tennis things.

After a while Fukai got thirsty so she stood up and Tezuka looked up at her.

"I'm getting something to drink from the vending machine do you want anything?" she asked.

"No I'm okay," he said. Fukai walked out and went to the vending machine. She got herself a Ponta and walked back to the office. On the way Fukai was grabbed from the waist and her Ponta flew out of her hand and landed on the floor. She looked up at her attacker and saw the smiling face of Ryoga staring at her.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Not really, since I last saw you about half an hour ago," she replied.

"Let's leave this school and go have some fun," he said.

"I have too much homework," she said.

"Just have Tezuka do it for you. I'm sure he'll do anything for you, I know I would," he said.

"So you would let go of me and never bother me again?" asked Fukai.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked.

"Look, I get that you like me, but I really can't handle a relationship, plus I like someone else," said Fukai looking at he feet now. There was a slight silence between them.

"Have you told Tezuka?" he asked.

"How did you know it was him?" she asked looking back at him.

"Please, it's obvious," he said.

"Oh, I guess I didn't notice," said Fukai.

"Well you should go tell him," said Ryoga.

"I thought your heart was set on me though. You like the competition?" asked Fukai.

"I was called here to do this. And I thought it was a good idea," said Ryoga.

"You were called here to try and get me to confess my feeling to Tezuka?" asked Fukai once again in disbelief.

"Yes, it's the least I can do after all that happened," he said with a smile. He then turned me around and pushed me forward. "Now, go and tell him," said Ryoga. Fukai nodded and walked back to Ryuzaki's office.

The sound of the door opening made Tezuka look up from his work. When he saw it was Fukai he went back to looking at his work. She took a seat but was silent.

"Um, Tezuka, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"You just did," he said looking up at her.

"Right, well I have something else to ask you," she said.

"Okay, what?" he asked.

"Is it an absurd, the thought of you and me together?" she asked. Tezuka stared at her with a shocked expression. "Okay I'll take that as a yes. Never mind, sorry to bug you with something to little," said Fukai going back to her homework. She finished her homework and just sat there. She eventually fell asleep, which wasn't good news for Tezuka.

When it was time to go, he didn't know what to do. He didn't like Momo's method it was too annoying for both of them. He knew talking to her wouldn't do any good. He then thought of a way that would answer her earlier question. He walked next to her and got on his knees so he was her height.

These past days Tezuka had a different feeling around Fukai. He knew what it was, but he found it odd that it happened to him. He sighed as he stared at Fukai.

Fukai was sleeping a dreamless slumber when she felt something warm against he lips. She groaned at the awakening and opened her eyes. She was shocked to see Tezuka's closed eyes behind his glasses right in front of her. That's when she realized what exactly was going on. Her eyes widened and she sat up and scooted away.

Tezuka opened his eyes immediately when he felt you move away. He looked at your shocked face and then looked down. He grabbed his papers and left the room quickly. Fukai knew she hurt him and that he went to go change back into his uniform. There was only one thing she could do. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

Fukai waited for Tezuka to come out of the locker room. She head the door slid open and she got ready. She saw him walked out and she come out and hugged him. She stared at him and then closed her eyes and drew her face toward his. She then brought her lips onto his. He didn't do anything at first but then kissed her back.


	39. Chapter 39

Fukai pulled away in awe. She still had her arms around Tezuka's neck as she looked into his eyes and he started back into hers.

"Wow," said Fukai.

"You got that right," replied Tezuka and he had a genuine smile planted on his face, and it seemed like it wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"So I guess the idea of us together isn't absurd," said Fukai smiling.

"No it isn't, because from now on, it's fact," he said. He then shocked her by picking her up and spinning her around in a completely un-Tezuka way. He put her back on the ground and pecked her on the lips. He then closed the locker room door, locked it, put an arm around Fukai's shoulders and they walked out of the school.

-

News of the new couple spread like wild fire through the school. The regulars were the first to find out about them, and then all of the watchers over heard. Mr. Toreina wasn't sick anymore, but he knew it from the other night when he watched his daughter kiss Tezuka before heading into the house. He was happy for them, but not as happy as the regulars.

The way they saw things was a nicer Tezuka meant less laps, and how wrong they were. Tezuka was nicer, but only around Fukai. When he was at practice it was like he didn't change at all. He didn't show any emotion and kept everyone in line with their proper amounts of laps.

Fukai had dance after school so she couldn't watch the practice. She said good bye to the regulars and her dad and walked to her studio. She walked in and looked around. The mats were being removed since there was a gymnastics class before. She walked to the locker room and changed into her dance outfit. She was putting her shoes on when Naru came in and threw a skirt at Fukai and placed some shoes on the bench.

"What's this for?" asked Fukai holding the large flowing skirt up.

"New teacher, she teaches ball room," said Naru who already was wearing her matching black skirt and the shoes.

"Really? So the next performance is ballroom?" asked Fukai.

"Yes," said Naru.

"Wait, doesn't ballroom need two people?" asked Fukai looking at Naru after putting the skirt on.

"Yes, we have to find partners or we're stuck dancing with girls," explained Naru.

"So we can guy to come?"

"Yep, speaking of inviting guys, I don't know who to invite."

"I'll ask Fuji for you."

"What? Why?"

"Don't deny it. Even though it took me awhile to tell Tezuka about my feelings, doesn't mean I'm blind."

"What was that about Tezuka?"

"I thought everyone knew."

"Well I'm not everyone."

"Hurry up girls," yelled the new teacher.

"Tell me after," said Naru and they walked over to the dance area.

The next day at school Fukai had to ask Fuji to dance with Naru and she was going to asked Tezuka to dance with her, even though no one can see him ballroom dancing at all, but she was going ask him anyway. She decided to bug them about it during lunch. Since the nationals were just around the corner and it wasn't wise to bug them while they were practicing.

"Hey Fuji can I ask you something?" Fukai asked him as she caught up with him during lunch and sat at a table with him. Eiji and Tezuka were sitting there too and Momo was in line getting, of course, food.

"Sure," he said.

"How do you feel about my friend Naru?" she asked.

"She's pretty cool," he said, "why?"

"Because we're doing ballroom dancing and we need a partner and she wanted nyou to be her partner," explained Fukai.

"Sure I'd love to," he said calmly.

"And I think we all know who you're going to ask right?" asked Eiji.

"Who do you think I'm going to ask?" Fukai asked looking at him. He just turned his head and looked at Tezuka.

"You're boyfriend," said Fuji.

"Nope, I was thinking about asking Atobe," Fukai said nonchalantly.

"What?" asked Tezuka looking up at her.

"I'm joking, of course I was going to ask you," she said.

"Well as long as it doesn't get in the way of my tennis," he said.

"Of course not, I wouldn't think of it," said Fukai rolling her eyes.

"I have to see that," said Eiji.

"See what?" asked Momo coming over and sitting down.

"Our Captain ballroom dancing with Fukai," said Fuji.

"WHAT?" asked Momo in shock.

"Scary huh?" asked Fukai.

"First he shows his feelings, then he has a girlfriend, and now he is dancing, wow Fukai you are some sort of magician," said Momo.

"Nope I'm just a woman," said Fukai and the guys just looked up at her. "It's times like these when I wish An and Naru were here," said Fukai shaking her head.

So the weeks went by and Fuji and Tezuka were with Fukai and Naru preparing for their show. Eiji had made fliers about the whole performance and had Ryoma and Momo help him pass them out during the tournament right before the show. Turns out all our old favorites from tennis were going to 'support' their co-tennis players.

The show day arrived and they were all set. They were going to do the classics. It's like a competition but not. The first dance was a tango then they did a rumba. The first dance was one everyone did in unison and the second one was one that each pair did what they had planned but all the pairs dance at the same time (A/N: I'm basing this on the movie Strictly Ballroom).

The guys role is to show off the girls so the girls had all the difficult moves which was lucky for Fuji and Tezuka. It was a great show. There was lots of picture taking and applause. Naru and Fukai had a good time as were Fuji and Tezuka. The group of tennis people had gotten the front row full and were watching the dance.

They finished and bowed to the crowd who gave a standing ovation. They smiled, well, most of them did and they left the stage. They walked backstage to get changed when Fukai couldn't catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" asked Fuji.

"Here sit down," said Tezuka pulling a chair over. Fukai sat down and tried to get her breath again. She then started shaking.

"I'll go get your dad," said Naru and she ran out.

"This usually only happen when she sleeps. Now when she's awake?" said Fuji.

"Her condition is getting worse," said Tezuka.

"What happened?" asked her dad as he came running in with the other regulars.

"It's exactly what happens to her when she sleeps," said Tezuka.

"Lay her down," said Oishi. Tezuka put her on the floor and put her head in his lap.

"Naru call an ambulance," said Mr. Toreina. Fuji handed her his phone and she dialed the number.

"She needs to get air," said Taka.

"But how?" asked Oishi.

"We have to wait for the ambulance," said Tezuka.

"They're on their way," said Naru handing the phone back to Fuji.

"She's getting worse isn't she?" asked Ryoma.

"Much worse," said Kaidoh.

The ambulance arrived and they got her to the hospital. She was unstable so no one was allowed in the room. They tried to get her breathing again and her shaking slowed down. She became stable and she went to sleep. The others came into her room and watched her sleep. Her breathing was shaky and her arms were shaking slightly. They just stared at her until a nurse told them they had to leave.

"Do you think one of us can stay here? She would want someone here when she wakes up," suggested Momo.

"That would be all right," said the nurse.

"Tezuka I want you to stay here with her," said Mr. Toreina. Tezuka nodded at him. The others left the room and Tezuka took a seat in the chair next to her bed. He watched her sleep. She would move sometimes but she remained asleep. Tezuka eventually fell asleep himself in the chair.


	40. Chapter 40

Fukai awoke the next the next morning and looked around the room. Immediately she got depressed as she noticed she was in a hospital. She looked to her right and saw a vacant chair with a card on it. She picked up the card and opened it. It was a get well card from Tezuka. She smiled to herself and put the card on the side table next to a glass of water. She knew he was at school so she waited for him visit. About five minutes later she became very bored.

"Argh I'm bored!" she said frustrated. Just then a nurse walked in.

"How do you feel?" she asked. Fukai just looked at her in disbelief that she asked that question. She's in a hospital how would think she feels? Pretty bad then normal right? Wouldn't that be obvious?

"We are going to run some tests today. They will be this afternoon so you'll just have to find something to do in the meantime," said the nurse and she left to room.

i Well isn't that a happy thought. First I'm bored and what I have to look forward to, TESTS! Ugh, today isn't my day. /i thought Fukai.

She sat there all morning just completely and utterly bored. She got a phone call around lunchtime from the regulars which she talked to them all lunch. Well most of them, Momo had to take a few minutes off to eat, of course. She then was bored till her tests began.

She had to run on a tredmill and her breathing was being recorded. That time it seemed fine. Her breathing was forced but other then that she was fine, in a matter of speaking. She went back to her room and just laid on the bed completely bored. She then heard the door open and looked over at the person who just entered her room.

"How are you feeling Fukai?" asked Kawamura-san.

"Okay, who is running the restaurant?" she asked.

"I have it closed for right now, but it's okay," he said.

"Oh, so what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing and to tell you that I think you should stop coming to work."

"What? Why?"

"Look at your condition. I gave you this past week off and by the end of it your in the hospital. I think you're just going over exert yourself working, dancing, and playing tennis."

"But my dad needs the money, he can't support us and now with the hospital bill he'll need me to bring in some money as well."

"I know but sometimes you have to think about yourself. Look at your condition, you're getting worse everyday and I think running away really had effect on you. Just think about that."

He then left and she sat there thinking about what he said.

i He can't possibly fire me. We need the money. /i thought Fukai. She now had tears trickling down her face. The door opened again and she quickly wiped her tears away and looked at who entered. It was just some tennis people she knew.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Were you crying?" asked Oshitari.

"It's nothing," she said.

"You sure?" asked Muhaki.

"Muhaki.

"Yes I'm fine, So what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We wanted to visit you and see if you're okay!" exclaimed Jiroh running over and sitting on the side of Fukai's bed.

"Is it true you beat Momoshiro and Eiji at tenniw?" asked Oshitari.

"Yea, I almost beat Tezuka too, but no," she replied.

"So you must be really good," said Ohtori.

"When you get out of the here we shall have a match," said Atobe.

"Sure, but everyone still wants me to play Ryoma," said Fukai.

"That would be interesting to watch," said Shishido.

"Sure," said Fukai. The door then opened and An's head popped in then she turned around.

"Hyotei is in here. We'll wait till they leave," said An.

"We have to practice, we don't have time to wait for them to leave," said Kippei.

"Bye Fukai, we really should get to our practice," said Atobe and they left, but not before Muhaki and Jiroh hugged Fukai good bye. When they walked out everything was silent and then An and the Fudomine regulars walked in.

"See you had time to wait," said An.

"I didn't know how long they were going to be here," Kippei replied. They bickered like all siblings do, well except Fuji and his older sister. He doesn't even fight with Yuuta, it's always Yuuta fighting with him. Yea, Fuji's strange we all know that. Kamio and Ibu walked over to Fukai while the others were watching them fight, probably to see the outcome.

"Siblings," Fukai said shaking her head.

"So how are you?" asked Kamio.

"Well considering I'm in a hospital, okay," she said.

"That's good to hear, I guess," said Ibu.

"What have you been up to?" Fukai asked looking back at the siblings who finally finished their quarrel.

"What every other team has been doing, training for nationals," said Kippei.

"Oh yea, I forgot those are coming up soon. Who do you think will make it to the nationals?" asked Fukai.

"We all have a good chance," said Kamio.

"You just don't want to admit we're better," said Fukai with a smirk.

"So it's going to be like that is it?" asked An.

"Yep," said Fukai smiling at her.

"I guess you have a right to be like that," said An.

"She does?" asked the others.

"I do?" asked Fukai at the same time as the others.

"NO!" yelled An.

"Argh, not so loud, why do you think I'm here?" asked Fukai putting her hands on her head.

"Sorry," said An.

"It's okay. Well I guess about the teams we'll just have to wait and see," said Fukai.

"Yep," said An.

"But you know, Seigaku beat Fudomine," said Fukai.

"It won't happen again," said Kippei.

"Sure," said Fukai in disbelief.

"Well we need to get to practice," said Kippei.

"I'll stay here," said An. They left and An took a seat in the chair next to Fukai's bed.

"So how are things?" she asked. Fukai raised her eyebrow at her.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" asked Fukai.

"Stupid question I know," replied An.

"Yep."

"Well I could be asking how are things with Tezuka."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I don't know. So how are they?"

"Okay, I'm mean it hasn't been that long so they should still be okay."

"True."

That's when the door opened yet another time but this time it was the people Fukai had been waiting for all day. The Seigaku regulars and dad.

"Hey An," greeted Momo.

"Yeah, 'hi' I'm the one you came to see," said Fukai.

"I know," he said shrugging.

"So how are you?" asked my dad coming over to me side.

"Okay, I guess. But they have to more horrid tests," said Fukai.

"They aren't that bad," said Tezuka.

"Okay you only had tests on your arm, it's different for me," replied Fukai.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure," said the ever positive Oishi.

"Sure," said Fukai in disbelief again.

"Aw, come on you have to think positive," said Eiji.

"You won't get through this if you don't," said Fuji.

"It's just hard to think positive," said Fukai trying to hold her tears in.

"I know you can," said An smiling at her.

"What if I can't?" asked Fukai finally giving in to the demanding tears.

"Then we'll help," said Tezuka sitting on the side of her bed and hugging her.

"Whoa, it's a new side of Tezuka I never thought I would see," said An whispering to the others.

"We're still trying to get use to it," said Momo.

"I bet," said An.


	41. Chapter 41

The Seigaku regulars stayed with Fukai all afternoon. Fukai guessed they already finished practice before they came, because no way would they skip practice. An eventually went home as well as Fukai's dad. Taka had to get help his dad so those three left.

Tezuka and Fukai were lying on the bed with their backs to the wall. Eiji and Ryoma were at the end of the bed with their legs crossed. Fuji, Kaidoh, Momo, and Oishi all had chairs around the room.

"Do how has everything been?" asked Fukai.

"Okay," said Oishi.

"School is boring as ever," said Eiji.

"Speaking of school, I have your homework," said Tezuka.

"Aren't I lucky I have a boyfriend like you?" asked Fukai sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

"I'll give it to you before we leave," he said.

"Fine with me it will give me something to do tomorrow. You would not believe how bored I was today," she said.

"Pretty bored?" guessed Eiji.

"Yep," said Fukai.

"So. . ." said Ryoma after a while.

"So," said Momo. (A/N: and BAM! Writer's block strikes again). Eiji then got off of the end of the bed and everyone watched him. He went over to the counter with his back to the others blocking their view. He then turned around with a glove blown up and a face drawn on it. Inui's face to be exact. The glasses and spiky hair were on there.

"Hey!" said Inui.

"Draw me," said Momo. Eiji handed him the Inui glove/balloon and made a Momo one with spiky hair. In the end there was a balloon made for all of them. The Eiji one had a bandage and his eyes, Ryoma one had a hat drawn on it. Kaidoh's had his bandana (A/N: The design looks like pot leaves which, if abbreviate, Prince of Tennis is indeed PoT. Yep). The Tezuka one had a stern look with the glasses. Fuji's had a creepy smile and the eyes closed, Oishi's had the head fangs and Fukai's had a feminine face (A/N: Taka's left remember).

None of them had themselves. Fukai had Tezuka, Eiji had Ryoma, Tezuka had Eiji, Kaidoh had Inui, Oishi had Kaidoh, Inui had Fukai, Ryoma had Fuji, Momo had Oishi, and Fuji had Momo.

"From now on we have to act like the person who is on your balloon," said Eiji.

"Sounds fun," said Fuji/Momo. (A/N: actual person/person on balloon).

"Baka," said Oishi/Kaidoh.

"No fighting in the hospital," said Fukai/Tezuka.

"Hmmm, data," said Kaidoh/Inui.

"Mada mada dane," said Eiji/Ryoma.

"Hoi, hoi Ochibi," said Tezuka.Eiji, but he had no emotion.

"Wow you suck at this," said Inui/Fukai to Tezuka/Eiji.

"Saa, he has a point," said Ryoma/Fuji.

"Give him a chance," said Momo/Oishi.

"If you don't show emotions it will be 200 laps around the hospital," said Fukai/ Tezuka. Tezuka/Eiji just sighed.

"I don't want to play anymore," said Tezuka putting the balloon beside him.

"You just ruined the game, thanks a lot," said Fukai hitting him with the Tezuka balloon.

"He's not good at stuff like that," said Oishi hitting the Kaidoh balloon so it landed on the bed.

"I noticed," said Fukai. The others hit the balloons and they landed on the pile. Fukai then placed the Tezuka one on top.

"What are you going to do with all of these?" asked Fuji.

"Keep them, so when you guys aren't here it will still feel like you are," said Fukai.

"You need a Taka one too," said Eiji and he hopped off of the bed and made a Taka balloon.

"Thanks," said Fukai adding the balloon to the pile.

"You could do voodoo with them," said Ryoma.

"but I would need something of yours to put in it, like DNA," said Fukai.

"Not going to happen," said Kaidoh.

"I don't think they allow voodoo in a hospital anyway," said Fukai.

"Bummer," said Momo.

The group of tennis fanatics talked for a long time just enjoying each other's company for as much as they could. Fuji had just told a very funny joke about his brother when a nurse came in with a solemn face causing the cheerful air in the room to disintegrate.

Everyone looked at the nurse with a serious face, ready to expect the worst. She nodded at them and walked over to Fukai.

"Miss Unmei I need to speak with you in private," she said. Fukai nodded and looked at the others knowing they heard. They walked out and stood outside her room like good tennis players.

"Inui, what percent is that the news is good with a face like that?" asked Eiji, everyone's eyes were fixed on the door.

"0.1," he said, eyes not wavering from the door.

"I hate giving news like this to someone so young, but we got your blood test results," the nurse said, "Everything looked fine," she trailed off.

"Except?" questioned Fukai.

"Except your white blood cell count," she said.

"How low or high is it?"

"It seems you have no white blood cells, or if you do, a very scarce amount of them."

This news hit Fukai like an oncoming train. She leaned back against the wall.

"Wh-what?" she asked after a while.

"It seems whatever pathogen that is infecting your body has been woring on this elimination of white blood cells for a while."

"Would it be HIV, that virus targets white blood cells."

"We have technology to test if a person has HIV, your results were HIV negative. No, I'm afraid what you have it much worse."

"Damn," said Fukai.

"I'll get your doctor and he'll tell you what will happen," said the nurse and she left with Fukai to let this shocking news to sink in.

The door opened the nurse came out and she closed the door and walked over to the group.

"I'm going to have to have you guys wait out here for a little while, but once we're done talking with her you can go back in," she said. They nodded and she walked off.

After a little while the doctor came in and walked over to Fukai and sat down in the chair holding her clipboard.

"How are you doing, Fukai?" she asked.

"I just got news that my immune system is down, how would you feel?" she replied.

"Well the pathogen that is in your body not only has been affecting your immune system but also your nervous system and respitory system," she said.

"NANI?" asked Fukai shocked.

"That's why you shake and have breathing trouble. We think your pathogen is located in your cerebellum and has spread out from there and went to your lungs. The only way I can think of finding your problem is exploratory surgery."

"Wow," said Fukai looking at her hands now.

"I'll give you some time to think about it. I'll go call your father and let him know what's going on," she said and she left the room and the team came rushing in.


	42. Chapter 42

Fukai had just finished explaining what the doctor told her. Everything was silent. No one said anything, I wouldn't be shocked if some of them went in to shock at the news Fukai had just given them. The opening of the door broke the silence but the team just continued to stare at Fukai in shock.

"Did you just tell them?" asked her father coming over to the side of her bed. Fukai just nodded and looked down at her hands. "Do you know if you're going to go through with the surgery?" he asked. She just shook her head.

Everything was silent again. No one said a thing. The team was still in shock and her dad just looked at the floor with a sad expression. The door opened again and a nurse came in.

"I hate to tell you guys this, especially since you just found out such horrible news, but visiting hours are over, you can have one person stay with her for the night," she said. Everyone nodded and stood up and walked to the door. Tezuka was about to walk out the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Fukai's dad looking at him. He knew what he wanted and Tezuka stayed at the hospital that night.

He sat in the chair by Fukai's bed and she just looked down. Nothing was said for a while. The nurse came back to check on a few things, like the IV and morphine drip. About an hour went by with nothing said until Fukai broke it.

"Do you think I should do the surgery?" she asked.

"I don't know, it's very risky," he replied looking up at her. She looked at him for a moment then looked back down at her hands.

"I know, but then I might have to stay in a bubble for the rest of my life, whether it's here or in an actual bubble at home. Here wouldn't be too safe since there are sick people everywhere, which make sense since this is a hospital. Also I can't stay here because dad would have to pay the hospital bill and now that I lost my job how can he afford this?" said Fukai tears were now coming out of her face and she tried to wipe them away but they just kept falling down.

As Fukai cried over her fate, Tezuka decided to do the thing any good boyfriend should do: he comforted her. He climbed onto the bed next to her and wrapped his arms her, bringing her to his chest as she cried. She turned around and buried her face into his chest as she cried. Tezuka out a hand on her back and ran the other through her hair, straightening her curls and then they sprung back into their original form as he let go.

Outside Oishi and Inui were there because Inui forgot his notebook inside Fukai's room. They had gone back to get it when they heard their conversation and watched in on them.

"Fukai really is a miracle," said Oishi.

"She has changed Tezuka 89.2," said Inui.

"We should let them be. I'm sure Tezuka will notice your notebook and bring it to school tomorrow," said Oishi. They then left and caught up with the rest of the group and left the hospital.

Fukai's tears stopped and she picked her head up and looked at Tezuka who looked back at her.

"Better?" he asked, She just nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think I should get the surgery?" asked Fukai softly.

"If they find what's wrong, they can cure you and you'd be able to get out of here, but it's risky in your condition," he said.

"I know, can I borrow your cell phone I think my dad would like to help with the decision," she said. He handed her his phone and she called her dad. Her dad answered and she put in on speaker phone.

"We need to discuss what's going to happen with me," she said.

"What do you think you should do?" he asked.

"I'm scared to get the surgery," she said. At those words Tezuka's hold on her shoulder tightened.

"What does your boyfriend think?" she turned a looked up at him.

"I want you to get better and getting the surgery could lead to that."

"I agree with him," said her dad.

"I understand," said Fukai looking back up at Tezuka.

"I have to go Fukai," said her dad and they hung up and Fukai handed the phone back with tears in her eyes.

"Fukai listen to me," said Tezuka making her look up at him with a hand under her chin, "you're a strong girl, very strong, you can handle this."

"I don't know, all my life I've had to be strong it's just I want a change," she said.

"You'll be fine, I'll be with you as much as possible," he said.

"Thank you so much," said Fukai turning and hugging him.

"No problem," he said hugging her back. She pulled away slightly and looked up at him; they just stared at each other before they found themselves in a soft, loving kiss. They pulled away and Fukai just put her head on his chest again and he held her close. Eventually they both fell asleep like that.

Fukai awoke the next morning laying down on the bed and the covers over her. She looked around and saw a piece of paper on top a stack of other papers and books. She leaned over and picked up the paper and read it. All it said was that he went to school with Inui's notebook (not that she noticed he left it) and that he'd be back in the afternoon to help her on her homework.

Fukai sighed and put the note back on top of the papers. She then looked at the 'balloons' that were on the ground now and she smile at them. It really seemed like large, round headed, decapitated versions of the Seigaku Regulars were with her.

A nurse then came in and handed her some breakfast and smiled at her.

"How are you doing this morning?" she asked.

"The same," said Fukai as she picked up the glass of water.

"Well just tell me when you've made up you're mind about the surgery," she said and then left. As she walked out Fukai noticed someone who looked very familiar standing at the door's entrance.

"You look familiar. Where have I seen you before?" he asked walking in. Fukai just shrugged. He looked around the room and saw the blown up gloves on the ground and picked up the Kaidoh one. He then sat down and looked at all of the other gloves.

"You were at our match against Seigaku," he said. Then it clicked in Fukai's head too. This was the captain of Rikkaidai. Fukai nodded in response.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked as he looked around the room and saw the pile of homework and the note on it. He then turned and looked at Fukai.

"What everyone else here in a hospital bed is doing, trying to recover," said Fukai.

"What are you recovering from? You looked fine at the match, you look fine now," he said.

"Well I'm far from fine, so far in fact that they don't even know what's wrong," said Fukai.

"That sucks, I was diagnosed with Guillain-Barre syndrome not long ago," he said.

"What's that?" asked Fukai.

"It's a neurological disease," he said.

"And what's your name?" asked Fukai.

"Oh sorry Seiichi Yukimura, captain of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku," he said bowing.

"You're one of the three demons aren't you?"

"Yea."

"Yea I remember you."

"So what is with all of these blown up gloves?"

He looked around at them again.

"Oh the Seigaku Regulars came over yesterday and Eiji thought it would be fun to role-play, then Tezuka ruined it."

"Oh so these just keep you company when no one is here now?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Well now you have me. We can be cell mates."

"Agreed," said Fukai and they shook hands. A nurse then came in followed by Fukai's dad.

"Fukai I just need to make sure you want to do the surgery," he said.

"I will do it. I have yours and Tezuka's support so we can go for it," said Fukai slowly.

"Okay well there was an opening in today's surgery so you can fill the space but it's in ten minutes," said the nurse. Fukai just nodded and she left. Fukai's dad then came and sat down in the other chair.

"You said nothing was wrong with you so how do they know what surgery to do?" asked Yukimura.

"It's exploratory surgery," said Fukai.

"Oh," he said. Then the nurse came back.

"You can head to the surgery room now. Seiichi you have to head back to your room now you need to eat," she said. They all left the room and Fukai and her dad followed the nurse to the surgery room. The prepped Fukai and got her ready to go into surgery. She was then put on the table and a gas mask was put over her nose and mouth as she breathed in anesthesia and soon was rendered unconscious.


	43. Chapter 43

(A/N: Some people have been wondering why I take so long to update, well it's because I have a whole bunch of other stories that I have to update parts for, but I try to make it equal for each of them for the amount of times I update. Also right now I got a new laptop so I'm also busy trying to transfer my files and I'm making costumes for Fanime so yea I don't have much time to update)

Fukai opened her eyes and saw the room was dark. She looked to her side and saw that the time was two in the morning. She tried to sit up but couldn't. She looked down the best she could and saw a blanket loosely over her but she was confused. Why couldn't she move? She then looked around the room and saw the balloons were taped to the ceiling now in decoration and the chair was occupied, but in the light she could tell who.

"Psst," said Fukai trying to wake the person. No motion. She tried again but louder. They twitched and their head lifted. She saw the face of Tezuka and she smiled. He took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes, put his glasses back on, and looked at Fukai.

"You're awake," he said getting up and walking over to her.

"Why can't I move anything lower then my neck?" asked Fukai.

"During surgery you moved and the surgeon hit your spinal cord," said Tezuka.

"Oh, oops," said Fukai.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Well it is uncomfortable to talk to you at this angle," said Fukai. He smiled and nodded and moved Fukai so she was sitting up.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yep, thanks," said Fukai. Tezuka sat back down in the chair and Fukai looked at her hands.

"So did they find anything?" asked Fukai.

"No nothing," said Tezuka. Neither of them wanted to make eye contact.

"So what does that mean? Am I going to be like this forever?"

"Well you're nerves should re-grow in a few weeks but as for you're other problems they said they wanted to run a few more tests."

"Oh."

They were silent again. It was probably the most awkward they ever felt together.

"You should probably get some sleep, it's really late," he said breaking it.

"Or really early, depends on how you view it," said Fukai.

"Yea I guess you're right," he said as he stood up. He helped her lay down again and fixed her pillows and blankets.

"Thanks," said Fukai.

"Need anything else?" he asked.

"No I'm okay, just thank you so much. You've been with me through all of this as much as possible even with school and tennis. I know my dad should be here but I understand he has to try and support us. It really is a comfort to know that you're here looking after me," said Fukai.

"You mean a lot to your dad and the team and possibly more to me. I will be here with you," he said.

"Thanks," she said.

"Now get some sleep," he said.

"What no good night kiss?" she asked jokingly. Tezuka just smiled and kissed her lovingly and with care on the lips.

"Happy?" he asked.

"I was only joking but, hey, it works for me," she said and smiled.

"Now sleep," he said. Fukai nodded her head and closed her eyes. Tezuka sat back down in his chair and eventually fell asleep.

Fukai awoke the next afternoon and just sort of looked around the room. No one was there and she was forced to lay in a sitting down position for a while. She moved her fingers and toes, she didn't really care much about that because she could twitch them before.

It was about five minutes before she heard voices out side the door, Fukai guessed one was a man and another was a nurse.

"Why must you take her from the hospital?" asked the nurse.

"I can't afford the hospital bill," said the man.

"That is a problem, but she isn't fit to be taken home yet," she said.

"I can't afford to be in debt. Look all she is, is in a bed, which she has a pretty nice one at home, and is hooked up to IV, I think she can survive at home. She can't even move so what harm can she do?" asked the man.

"I'll talk with her doctor and see it's all right," asked the nurse.

"Thank you," said the man and then moments after Fukai saw her door open and saw her dad walk in.

"Hi," she greeted trying to hide the fact that she heard everything.

"You heard all of that didn't you?" he asked.

"Not if you didn't want me to," she said.

"Okay. Do you want me to help you sit up?" he asked walking over to her.

"Yes please," she said. He sat her up and moved her pillows to a more comfortable position.

"Better?"

"Yes, so is it true that you're trying to get me to go home?"

"Yes, it's not you're fault but I can't afford everything."

"I understand."

"I really like what you've done with the room," he said looking around it.

"Thanks," said Fukai looking around as well, hey who knows that might be contagious too now.

"So how have the guys been doing?" asked Fukai.

"They have been great, their typical selves except more worried about you," he said. Just then the nurse came in.

"Her doctor said it was all right that she went home but here is some medicine for her and you have to check her stitches occasionally for infection," said the nurse handing him the medicine.

"Thanks," he said.

"We will get a gurney in here to help escort Fukai to you're car," she said.

"Okay," he said. He then grabbed all of Fukai's homework and the nurse put all of the 'balloons' into a box. Fukai was put on the gurney and they all went to the car.

Once back home Fukai was put on her bed and the 'balloons' were left around the room and he put her homework on her desk.

"If you need anything just holler," he said.

"Can do," said Fukai and her dad left.

Later in the day people came to visit but the most exciting to see from was the new couple in town.

"So you two got together after all?" asked Fukai as she stared at the tennis prodigy: Fuji and long time dancer: Naru.

"Yep," she said.

"How did it happen?" Fukai asked.

"Well after dance one night I saw him walking past and I caught up with him. We went to a café nearby and just talked and stuff. He walked me home and right before I went in we kissed and it happened," explained Naru.

"That's great," said Fukai.

"And how are you?" asked Fuji.

"I could be better, but not yet," said Fukai.

"It must suck not being able to move," said Naru.

"It does," said Fukai.

"Oh Tezuka wanted me to tell you that he won't be able to make it tonight. Ryuzaki-sama wanted him to do something," said Fuji.

"Thanks for telling me," said Fukai.

"Oh shot I have to go to dance now," said Naru looking at the time.

"Say 'hi' to everyone for me," said Fukai.

"Will do," and with that the new couple was gone.

That evening Fukai and her father had hit a perplexing situation. Fukai was in need of a bath.

"Can't you just wait like one more day?" asked her father.

"Dad, I'm a girl we worry about our hygiene," she replied.

"Okay but you're paralyzed how can you take a bath and clean yourself when you can't move you're limbs," said her father.

"I don't know, I want you to figure it out. Clearly someone else has to help me. When I was at the hospital the nurses helped me," said Fukai.

"Yea but I'm not you're biological father, it would be awkward if I were to give you a bath."

"I know that so call Naru or An even Tomo if you have to," said Fukai.

"Okay I need their numbers," said her father as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Let's try Naru first. 276-5894," said Fukai. After a while her father began to talk to someone.

"Hi I'd like to talk to Naru it's Fukai's dad," he said" oh okay." He put the phone away and sighed.

"What?" asked Fukai.

"She's on a date," he said.

"Then move onto the next number, An," said Fukai.

"Okay what is it?" he asked.

"Um, I forgot she never wrote it down for me either," said Fukai.

"Fukai work with me here," he said.

"Okay do this, call Tezuka and ask for her number. The captains have lists of all the other captains and their phones numbers," said Fukai.

He dialed the number and talked to Tezuka. Fukai's eyelids grew heavy and she eventually fell asleep from waiting. She was then awoken to the sound of running water. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was sitting on someone's lap as they checked the water. She looked up and saw Tezuka.

"You're the person my dad hired?" she asked.

"Everyone else was busy," he said.

"You mean all the girls?" asked Fukai.

"Everyone else was busy," he repeated.

"This is awkward. So you're giving me my bath?" she asked a little nervous.

"Yes," he said trying not to be scared, hey he is Tezuka after all he's good as not acting scared, or happy, of any other emotion for that matter.

Steam filled up the room soon and the bath was full of water so Tezuka turned the water off and Fukai just sort tried to not look at him. He quickly took her clothes off and put her into the bath filled with bubbles. He washed her long hair and her back. Now the VERY awkward part, washing the rest of her.

"Just get on with it, we're mature I'm sure we can take this and get past it," said Fukai. Tezuka listened to his girlfriend and soon they were done and Tezuka let the water drain. When it was gone it laid the towel on top of Fukai and brought her out of the bath and placed her on his lap as he dried her off and helped her get her clothes back on. He laid her back down in her bed and just lay down next to her.

"There now that wasn't that bad," whispered Fukai.

"No," he said leaning in a bit. Fukai did the best she could and kissed him back when his lips touched hers. Fukai pulled back a little but Tezuka pushed on more and eventually it turned out into a full make out session. The two then fell asleep next to each other.

In the middle of the night it happened again and since she has no use of her limbs she just laid there like that. Her breathing was worse and it woke Tezuka up. He yelled for her dad and they tried to calm her down. Eventually she was breathing normally but her body kept twitching all over.

"She's worse and you can really see it," said her dad.

"This can turn out badly," said Tezuka.

"The doctors still don't know what's wrong with her and they may never," said her dad.

"Let's hope they do." said Tezuka.


	44. Chapter 44

(A/N: Okay to explain. I got a new laptop and it had a different version of word that didn't take so I had to put them on my Quizilla and copy paste. That's also why the quotation marks are now gone. I just now got around to this. Gomen)(OH and enjoy)

Mr. Toureina, I found this clinic in California. Its a free clinic that specializes in helping teens who have health problems that effect their day to day lives, said Ryuzaki.

Thanks, he said.

Where is Fukai now? she asked,

At home, shes been resting a lot this past week.

Im really sorry, I cant imagine what I would do if this was Sakuno.

Well the team has given me lots of support too.

Especially Tezuka?

Yes, hes been helpful. Signs of a true leader.

Thats why hes captain.

BRING!!!!

Off to practice, said Ryuzaki.

Lets not tell them about California, said Mr. Toureina.

Right.

-

Only Tezuka, Ryuzaki, Mr. Toureina, and Fukai knew. Thats all she had a heart to tell for now. As of right now they were helping her pack, well packing for her. Once all of her of her belongings were in boxes and the adults went downstairs to talk.

How are we going to tell the team? asked Tezuka as he sat on the side of Fukais bed and grabbed her hand.

Hand me your phone. I have an idea, said Fukai. He gave it to her and she looked at contacts and then called a number.

Atobe? she asked.

-

Are you going to Atobes party, Ochibi? asked Eiji after practice.

The Monkey King is throwing a party? asked Ryoma as he zipped up his tennis bag and swung it over his shoulder.

Yeah, everyone was invited, said Oishi.

Ryoma youre coming, said Momo as he dragged Ryoma to the locker room.

I wonder why he decided to do that all of a sudden, said Taka.

Probably a spur of the moment thing, said Fuji.

And why everyone he possibly knows? asked Kaidoh.

The others shrugged and just got changed.

-

Loud music was blasting, there was a table set up with food and drinks. People were talking, well it was mainly guys except Sakuno, Tomo, and An, so there wasnt any dancing.

Eventually Seigaku came too and Tezuka had an arm around Fukais shoulder to support her. They walked in and just dispersed around the room. Tezuka and Atobe led Fukai to a nearby couch and she thanked them. They then sat next to her on the either side.

Explain, why did you want me to spontaneously throw a party? (A/N: I dont know if Atobe actually knows what spontaneously means but I do and Im the writer. I like my long words. Like hoffsimosihilmilpillification which means: the art of floss rolling). Asked Atobe. Fukai looked at Tezuka and he just nodded to her.

Its not an engagement party is it? I mean you just got together, said Atobe.

No, Atobe, were only in 9th grade, said Fukai shocked hed even say that.

Okay then what? he asked.

Im going to California, said Fukai.

Why? he asked.

For my health, said Fukai.

And you cant stay here because? he asked.

Cant afford the bill, said Fukai.

I could help, he said.

No, the plan is set, I thank you, but that wont be necessary, said Fukai.

Okay so why a party? Are you telling everyone at one tonight? asked Atobe.

No, I dont plan to tell them I want to remember them happy, not sad, explained Fukai.

Okay well Im going to go mingle awhile, said Atobe and he left to talk to Oshitari.

Fukai talked with many people all night long. But soon the fun was gone and they had leave. And in the morning Fukai left for California and everything went back to normal.


	45. Chapter 45

Five years. Five long years. The months with her there seemed to have been a dream. After so long without even a word from her all you could do is forget.

It was now the summer before college. Tezuka, Eiji, Fuji, Taka, Inui, and Oishi all got accepted into the same college for their tennis abilities. They had gone to separate high schools but still would go and play tennis on occasion.

When they left middle school they left everything from then behind. They didnt talk to Mr. Toreina or Ryuzaki, well Ryoma saw her occasionally because he was now dating Sakuno. Fuji and Naru broke up in their second year of high school. An ended up with Kamio instead of Momo. Karupin fell in love with a neighborhood cat and they had kittens and Kaidoh was given one that resembled Karupin.

-

They just finished a match and were heading over to get burgers when An came up to them.

Hey I have these nine extra tickets to a concert. I was suppose to go with my drama group but something came up. So you can go, said An and after that she left.

They stared at the tickets and saw they were concert tickets for someone called Unmei.

Its tonight, said Inui. Yes a very bold observation by the brains.

Yes, well we might as well go, said Ryoma with a shrug. Over the years hes been taught by his girlfriend how to be a little bit more caring.

Sounds interesting, said Fuji just looking through his entire ticket.

Never heard of Unmei before, said Kaidoh appalled because he was the one who usually found new artist first. He liked to look for new to music to listen to on his jogs.

Well its tonight so we should go and get ready, said Oishi.

Well meet at the concert, said Tezuka who has never even shown a single glimpse of emotion since Fukai left.

All of the guys left with their tickets to go get ready.

The opening act was some comedian he was funny, told a lot of jokes about life.

Thanks and now ladies and gentlemen, I give you UNMEI! he yelled and walked off the stage.

Everyone cheered and then it died down as the sound of a piano was heard. Slowly a piano and the person playing it was raised onto the stage.

The ex-regulars jaws dropped with shock as the camera showed the player on the huge screen. Five years did her good but it was still unforgettable of the person. For yes, Unmei is not just any Unmei, but the _the_ Unmei.

Fukai Unmei was sitting before them on stage playing the piano and singing the lyrics.

-

The next day the ex-regulars decided to hang out and talk about events that happened that pass night. They picked a park and just sat around hanging all over the playground.

I cant believe shes back, said Oishi.

Probably not for long though, said Fuji.

Yea shes a popular musician and is most likely on a tour, said Inui.

How long has it been? asked Eiji.

Five years since she left, said Taka.

I remember when we first found out, said Ryoma. The others, besides Tezuka, nodded in agreement.

_Flashback___

Fukai has been sick for a long time, said Eiji after practice a week after Fukai left.

I hope she is okay, said the ever worrying Oishi. The regulars walked into the locker room.

Tezuka I think its time to tell them, said Mr. Toreina. Tezuka nodded in reply.

The two walked into the locker room and Mr. Toreina got everyones attention.

Nani? asked Momo.

Im sure youre all worried about Fukai in her current state and- started Mr. Toreina.

What happened she didnt die did she? Is that why we havent been able to see her? shouted Eiji.

Im sure shes fine, said Oishi trying to calm his doubles partner down.

No, Eiji, Fukai is not dead. Shes in California, said Mr. Toreina.

Silence.

Why? asked Kaidoh.

Ryuzaki found a free clinic for her. Shes been gone for a week, explained Mr. Toreina.

Who else knew? asked Fuji.

Ryuzaki, Tezuka, and myself, he said.

She also told Atobe, said Tezuka.

When? asked Mr. Toreina.

At the party, said Tezuka.

Wait was that party for Fukai? asked Inui.

Yes, she asked Atobe to throw a party, said Tezuka.

But then why didn't she tell us at the party? asked Oishi.

She wanted to remember you guys having a fun time and being happy, said Tezuka.

This is so sad, said Eiji.

Would you rather she be dead? asked Momo.

Dont say stuff like that, baka, said Kaidoh.

_End Flashback_

Well shes back so what are we doing here sitting around we should go find her, said Eiji jumping off the slide he was hanging on.

Yea lets go, said Momo jumping down from the monkey bars.

Im with them. Who knows how long Fukai will be here and she was really nice, said Fuji.

Meeting up with Fukai it is, said Oishi.

I bet Tezuka will be happy, said Inui with a smirk.

Their relationship was five years ago do you really think they would still be together, asked Kaidoh. They shrugged and walked on while Tezuka just ignored them. They walked to the concert area and asked with security if they knew where she was. Apparently Fukai had predicted they would come and ask so she told everyone to tell them she was home and that they should understand. They did.

They walked down to forgotten road to Mr. Toreinas house and knocked on the door. They waited patiently before the door opened to reveal Mr. Toreina.

Its been a long time, said Oishi.

It has, he said smiling at them.

Is Fukai home? asked Fuji. Mr. Toreina didnt say anything but handed them an envelope. Tezuka opened it and read the message inside.

It appears she wants us to go on a scavenger hunt for her, he said.

What is the message though? asked Ryoma.

Five years it has been.  
Never thought so much could happen.  
Go to the middle of school of Jin.  
And looks for a Geisha hairpin. read Tezuka aloud.

Interesting, said Inui.

Then were off to Yamabuki, said Momo.

Talk to you later Mr. Toreina, said Taka and they said their good byes and left.

They arrived at Yamabuki and looked around.

Where do you suppose it could be? asked Oishi.

Lets look on the courts, said Oishi. They walked around to the tennis courts and looked around. In a bush Inui found the hairpin and a sting was on it. He flipped the hairpin around and saw Follow written on it. They followed the string and it led them to a bench where three familiar people were sitting. The old Seigaku walked toward Sengoku Kiyosumi, Akutsu Jin, and Dan Tachi.

Sengoku held out another envelope and Tezuka took it again.

Thank you Sengoku for giving me another clue to our lost mascot. Now if you will lead us to our next destination it will be most appreciated, read Tezuka.

It would be our pleasure, said Sengoku. They walked off with the newly joined to the group the three ex- Yamauki members.

So wheres our next destination? asked Eiji.

Hyoutei, said Jin.


	46. Chapter 46

The Seigaku team went to each school and got their old friends. The last clue they got told them to go to the beach. They walked there and saw a stick sticking in the ground with a sign saying dig here. Taka removed the stick and Kamio and Mukahi dug. They pulled out a tennis ball and saw Ryomas head drawn on it. Kamio handed it to Tezuka who turned it over and read it out loud.

Turn around.

Music from a piano was then heard and all of them turned around. There Fukai was playing a piano. There were a couple of gasps heard and some had smiles on their faces.

When she finished her song Mukahi, Eiji, and Jiroh couldnt resist and they ran and hugged her. She smiled and hugged them back The rest of the group walked over to her and talked to her, but Tezuka was motionless.

Could this be her? This beauty who grew? Five years did her good. Did she even think of us? Will she be happy to see me? Are we even still together?

All these thoughts ran through his head as he watched the only girl in his life talk, smile, and laugh. When she got through greeting all her old friends she turned to see Tezuka. She stood up from the bench a slowly made her way over to him. The others took this as a hint to leave and they all went to the water.

Fukai made her way in front of Tezuka and looked into his eyes as he did the same.

Hey, you grew, she said as if shed just talked him yesterday.

So did you, he replied.

I see you took good care of everyone while I was gone.

Of course.

They fell silent and all that could be heard were the sounds of splashes of water from the others. Soon the silence grew to an extreme and Fukai couldnt take it. She flung her arms around Tezuka, surprising him, but he immediately hugged her back.

I missed all of you so much. For five years Ive had you guys in my head and I couldnt wait to come back. But there was one person who I missed the most, she said.

Who? asked Tezuka.

My dad, said Fukai. Tezuka then let go of the embrace and looked down at her.

Really? he asked.

No, baka buchou, I missed my boyfriend the most, she said cupping his cheek. He put a hand on top of hers and leaned down and kissed her. And applause from the others was heard, but they didnt care. Tears were now in Fukais eyes and when they pulled apart they fell down her face.

Whats wrong? asked Tezuka wiping the tears away.

Im just happy to see all of you again and to be with you again, said Fukai wiping some more tears. She then smiled to make her story seem true but she knew the real reason.

All of them just spent the rest of the day there on the beach. Fukai played some more and got to hear stories about all of them. When night fell they decided to head home. Fukai was staying at her fathers house and Tezuka walked her home. They stood outside the door for awhile.

This reminds me of middle school, said Fukai, when you use to walk me home. Its amazing how much weve improved since then.

Tezuka then cracked a smile.

Wow that was the first smile all day from you Kunimitsu, congratulations youre not dead either, remarked Fukai.

Ever since I met you Ive become more and more emotional, he replied.

I believe, it seems I have removed the stick from your ass. Tezuka looked at her blankly.

What? he asked.

Not literally, metaphorically, said Fukai.

Sure, he said.

Well Im tired to day was crazy, Im never going to do something like that again. Next time Im just going to go to the park and surprise you there, said Fukai.

Why didnt you then? he asked.

Because doctors can make you insane.

Sure.

Well good night my baka buchou.

Good night.

They kissed a good bye kiss and Fukai went inside.

Have fun? asked her dad when she walked in. He was sitting in the living room reading a newspaper.

Yep, she said, then went upstairs, changed, other stuff, and went to sleep.

The next day, Fukais dad had to go out on a business trip. Fukai said she would be okay but he didnt her alone so he had Tezuka come by and help her get some stuff together and she was going to stay at his apartment.

They got to his apartment and she put her stuff down in the living room. It was a one bedroom apartment but she didnt mind sleeping on the couch.

Are you all set? he asked.

Yep, she replied.

Well I have to run a few errands call me if you need anything, said Tezuka. Fukai nodded and Tezuka left. Fukai just watched TV that night because there was nothing else to do. For lunch she went to Kawamura Sushi and talked with taka the entire time. His dad had put pictures of the Iron Chef battle up around the shop and Taka said they got many comments on it.

Fukai was walking down the street when she saw some familiar faces.

Wow Sakuno you look great and who is this? asked Fukai looking at who she was holding hands with.

You dont remember me? asked the boy. Fukai thought for a moment.

Horio? I didnt recognize you without your unibrow, replied Fukai.

Yea nobody does, he said sulking some more.

Well it was nice seeing you two again. I have to go, said Fukai. They said goodbye and Fukai walked back to Tezukas apartment. Kawamura Sushi was a little far from is apartment. She took the metro there but she walked back. When she got back the sun was already beginning to set (she left for lunch late too). She walked in and saw Tezuka watching TV. She walked over and sat next to him on the couch.

How have you been? asked Tezuka looking at her.

Great, said Fukai looing back at him.

No like how is your illness and how did you get a recording job? he asked.

Well its a long story, said Fukai, but since you want to know all right. Well I went to California and I went to that clinic and I met some interesting people there. There was another girl there who had mysterious illnesses but she could also not feel any pain. We became friends and hung out and talked a lot. She played many sports but then these problems occurred and she had to stop. Eventually she had to be discharged and she went home. With her gone the doctors focused more on me and whenever I got lonely I would sing to myself to keep myself from dying of boredom. Well one day a doctor came in and gave me some news and I was discharged. I couldnt get a flight back to Japan until a week later so I went to visit my friend. I talked to her and she told me she was going to audition for this show American Idol and she asked me to come along. We bother made into the top ten and then she went home and I came in third but I still got a recording deal. We toured as a group and then I toured and that tour ended up here and then I said this is where the tour ends and Im staying here.

Wow, said Tezuka.

Yea so basically that was it.

So youre staying here? he asked. She nodded her head. Then can I ask you something? he asked.

Of course, she replied. He stood and went into his room. A couple seconds later he returned and was holding something behind is back. He got down in front of her and took one of her hands. Fukai had no clue what was going on. Usually Tezuka has never been this romantic and . . . happy?

Fukai Im happy youre back and that youre going to be staying here. You dont know how boring it got without you here and well, Ive already gone to your father and he said he approved, said Tezuka looking into her eyes.

Approved of what? asked Fukai. Tezuka just brought his other hand from behind him and in that had he held a box that was open and revealed a ring with a single small diamond embedded into the silver metal. Fukai gasped at it and took it out of the box with her free hand.

He approved of us, he said.

You mean, you and I? asked Fukai.

Yes, said Tezuka. Fukai just put the ring on her hand and looked up at Tezuka then back at her ring.

Its a perfect fit, she said.

Thats good I didnt know what ring size you were, he said.

No you and I, its a perfect fit.


	47. Chapter 47

News of the engagement spread like wildfire through all of the tennis friends. Which really is like an oxymoron since wildfires are very painful and brings sorrow. News of the engagement, however, is joyful and brought many emotions: happiness, shock, and for Atobe and many fan girls, heartbreak.

They didn't know when they were going to actually get married. It could be in a couple of months or years. Tomo and Sakuna, much to Ryoma's discomfort, want them to get married ASAP, but both Fukai and Tezuka disagreed with that. They thought maybe in a few months or so.

Lots of people wanted to contribute many ideas, but Fukai said she only wanted one person to help her and that was An. They first ended up setting a date which Tezuka approved of. It was in fall, October 31st. They reserved a secluded garden for the wedding since people think it's a bad omen to be married on All Hallow's Eve.

That's all they got to for a while. Sure they tried on wedding/ brides maid dressed, but that's it They also sent out invitations to everyone.

Fukai's dad had Fukai stay with Tezuka for easy wedding planning. They never really went out much, just the occasional trip to the store or to Kawamura Sushi.

One of these occasions happened and the couple went to their favorite sushi place. When they got there, however, everything seemed sad and there were black decorations everywhere. Thy sat down and Taka came up to them with a frown.

"Takashi what happened?" asked Tezuka.

"My dad passed away last night in his sleep," he said.

"I'm so sorry," said Fukai.

"You're still open?" asked Tezuka.

"It's what he would have wanted," said Taka about to cry.

"How about I run the shop and you go be with you family?" suggested Fukai.

"Thanks so much Fukai," said Taka. She went behind the counter and gave Taka a big hug. Heleft and Fukai just looked after him.

"Poor Takashi, him and his dad were close," said Tezuka.

"Yep, well what would you like?" asked Fukai turning her attention to Tezuka.

The funeral was held at the Kawamura family grave. Everyone on the Old Seigaku team and their families were there. As well as the entire Kawamura family. Lot's of crying was there since Kawamura was a nice, funny, cheerful guy who is loved by all. Eiji was in tears and his sister was hugging him. Fuji had his eyes opened and was staring with tear sin his eyes. Yuuta even came for the occasion. Inui didn't have his notebook and his glasses were off and he was wearing contacts because Kawamura-san said he looked beter without. Fukai was hugging Taka and calming him down.

At the end everyone was telling stories about him and just letting him live on.

"Remember that one time he offered bucho alcohol?" asked Eiji.

"Yea," said Kaidoh.

"Would you like something stronger sir?" asked Taka looking at Tezuka.

"Tezuka-bucho," replied Tezuka just as he did at that time years ago.

"B-bu-bucho?" stuttered Taka like his dad did and we all started laughing.

"Taka I'm sorry," said a girl coming up to him and hugging him.

"Who's this Taka?" asked Fukai.

"This Kaede, she's my girlfriend," said Taka wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"About time eh Taka?" asked Fuji.

"I remember your dad always bugged you to get a girl," said Momo.

"Well now he has one," said Kaede smiling up at Taka.

"Yep," said Taka smiling down at her.

"So are you going to introduce me?" asked Kaede.

"Oh yeah, these are my old friends Momo, Kaidoh, Fuji, Inui, Eiji, Oishi, Ryoma, Tezuka, and his fiance Fukai. We've all been good friends since middle school," said Taka.

"Nice to meet some of Taka's friends, and congratulations you two," she said indicating the last part to Fukai and Tezuka.

"Thanks," said Fukai, Tezuka just nodded.

"Well I have to go talk with relatives," said Taka and he walked off with Kaede.

"Well that's goof he found someone," said Fukai.

"And they seem to be quite in love, from what I can tell," said Fuji.

"Hey have you guys tried this gyoza. It's awesome," said Momo eating another gyoza.

"Oh brother," said Ryoma rolling his eyes and they all walked away form him.

-

It's been a week since Kawamura-san's passing. Fukai has been slowly planning the wedding. Tezuka was having a difficult time trying to pick a best man but eventually he did but he wouldn't tell Fukai who.

The two were sitting on the couch watching a random cooking show, When it got to a commercial break Fukai turned to Tezuka. She decided now, was a good time to tell the knews she received from the doctor.

"Tezuka," Fukai said. He turned to her.

"You know you can call my Kunimitsu," he said.

"Of course, well I think now I should tell you the news of my condition," she said. He muted the TV on a set of new knives for sale and turned his full attention to Fukai.

"As you know my condition is mysterious," she said. He nodded telling her to go on. "Well they figured out it was multiple different illnesses and combined they are fatal."

"How long?" he asked pulling her closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"They weren't sure, but they said a couple of months to a couple of years," said Fukai. There was silence, then he pulled Fukai into a full embrace.

"I'll be with you the entire time," he said.

"Thanks you," responded Fukai holding onto her husband to be really tight.


	48. Chapter 48

It was the day of the wedding. Everything was set and perfect. There were white chairs set up on the lawn facing an arbor and there were rose petals everywhere. Many people were helping set up. Fukai was getting help by the brides maids on her dress, hair, and make up. The guys were on the other side of the garden getting ready. They had to come changed since the girls needed the only room there.

Soon guests came. Many were people from tennis all those years ago but hey that's where they meet their friends. Everyone was talking and slowly being shown to their seats by the ushers known as Momo and Ryoma. Fuji was the photographer, which just makes perfect sense.

Soon music began to play and everyone turned to see that the band consisted of all the ex-Hyoutei members. They didn't lose all their musical abilities since battle of the bands. When the music started up everyone turned to look at the best friends of the bride and groom. First there was the Maid of Honor and the Best Man. An was Fukai's Maid of honor (A/N: I would say maid of horror but that' just me) and Oishi was Tezuka's best man. The rest followed as this. Naru and Fuji, Tomo and Inui, Sakuno and Ryoma, and Kaede and Taka.

Then everyone stood and Fukai walked out with her dad. She walked down the aisle and everyone bowed as she passed. When she got to Tezuka he bowed to her father and he grabbed her hands. They just stared at each other and answered when they needed. Soon they were married and got to share their first kiss as man and wife. Everything went perfectly and it was soon for their reception. It was held in a different part of the garden. There was a dance floor and lights around and the new couple sat at the table in the middle.

Many people had speeches they wanted to give but soon they got to the congratulatory sipping of the sake. Soon food was given to the tables and everyone began to eat. Everyone was talking and having a good time. Soon Atobe got the band going again and Tezuka and Fukai had to have the first dance. It went well, no tripped or died. Soon everyone was on the dance floor having a good time. Somehow Sengoku got a conga line started but when the song ended so did it.

They eventually got to the cake the Bunta made. Everyone was just shocked he didn't eat all of the cake but no he left that job to Momo, okay so no everyone got one piece of cake. More dancing was done. It was now time for other traditions and Fukai threw the flowers in the air. None of the girls were really paying attention and the flowers just fell into Kaede's hands.

"Hey Taka looks like we have to plan another wedding soon nyah?" said Eiji wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Taka just grew red in the face, he will always remain the sky boy, except when with a tennis racket.

The rest of the night was basically that over and over again. Dancing, dancing, and a lot of dancing. People were talking and everyone was having a good time. Soon it was time to leave and Fukai and Tezuka helped clean up the garden. Then they went back to their apartment and just sat on the couch. Then they looked at each other. Fukai then put a smile on her face.

"Want to look at the gifts?" she asked.

"Sure, but let me change first, I think being a penguin isn't that fun," he said.

"You have a point, snow queens aren't exactly attractive," she said.

"But brides are," he said then went into the bed room to change. He came out and Fukai got out of her dress. Then she came back and they started to tackle the giant pile of gifts. Lots of things were for their home like towels and other boring crap like that. Some of the best gifts though were form close friends. Atobe for example got them a wonderful gift that still showed that he was rich, he got them a house. An actual house not an apartment. Taka gave them the DVD of Fukai on Iron chef as well as a sushi making kit. Fuji's gift was the most beautiful. Over time that they all spent together in middle school and after Fuji had been taking pictures and he put all the pictures of Tezuka and Fukai into a album and decorated it and in the end there were messages from Syuusuke, his sister, and Yuuta.

"Well that's done," said Fukai leaning back on the couch.

"Thank god," said Tezuka. Fukai smiled and then stood up.

"Well I'm tired tonight was really energy draining," said Fukai.

"Yea," Tezuka stood up.

-

"So how was your first night as man and wife?" asked Momo.

"Do you really think they're going to answer that?" asked Ryoma.

"I wouldnt," said Kaidoh.

"We opened gifts then slept because dancing all night is tiring," said Fukai.

"Did you get mine?" asked Taka.

"Yes, oh and Fuji we really liked yours a lot," said Fukai.

"It was very nice," said Tezuka.

"Thanks, it sure beats buying something," he said.

"So you aren't spending your honeymoon here are you?" asked Eiji.

"No we're going France," said Fukai.

"Cool, when do you leave?" asked Oishi.

"Tomorrow," said Tezuka.

"Hey I just realized we can't call you Tezuka anymore because you both are now," said Eiji.

"That's right," said Fukai, "I'm now Fukai Tezuka, sounds weird, oh well. My name isn't important, only me."

"Yep," said Tezuka hugging her.

"I'm still not use to you showing emotion," said Momo.

"You'll get use to it," said Fuji.

"It even took me a while," said Fukai.

"I believe it," said Ryoma.

"Oh we have to go, my dad wanted to have dinner with us. Well talk when we get back from France,' said Fukai.

"Have fun you too," said Oishi.

Tezuka and Fukai then left the playground and headed to the restaurant where they were meeting up with Mr. Toreina.

-

They arrived in France after a long flight. It consisted of Fukai reading and then sleeping while Tezuka frightened the attendant by showing no emotion, hey his wife wasnt' awake so what else was he suppose to do?

They got their luggage and then headed to the trains. They then walked to the town house that they rented near the beach. They picked the city of Antibes to stay instead of a major city like Paris or Province. They walked in and put their stuff in the bedroom and then sat on the couch that was in the living room near the kitchen.

They decided to head out and take a walked. They got some food and ate as they walked. Later it grew dark and they were holding hands waling along the beach. Fukai wanted to rest for a minute so she put her shoes down and walked to the water. Tezuka looked up at the stars and then he felt something clod hit him right in the face. He looked at Fukai who was laughing at him. He smiled and started walking to the water. Fukai knew what was coming so she ran grabbed her shoes and Tezuka chased her. All that tennis paid off because he soon caught up to her and picked her up and spun her around. She got dizzy and when she was on her feet she fell down. Tezuka smirked at her and offered her a hand. She took it and she stood up. They then just walked back to the rented townhouse hand in hand.


	49. Chapter 49

Fukai and Tezuka were back from their honeymoon and everything just went back to normal. Fukai got her old job back at Kawamura Sushi and was helping there. Kaede would come in often on her brakes. She was an architect and was working on a building nearby, luckily.

The guys would go the shop, some more often then others, and they would just talk with Fukai, Taka, and if she's there, Kaede. One time they stopped by two months into Fukai's marriage and decided to invade her personal life because that's what they're there for.

"So it will due in June or July?" asked Momo.

"What's due?" asked Fukai serving them tea.

"Your baby," said Momo bluntly.

"You're pregnant? Congra-" started Oishi.

"No, I'm not, don't you think it would show? Anyway no I'm not pregnant," said Fukai.

"Did 't you have some fun on your honeymoon?" asked Eiji.

"Not that kind of 'fun'," said Fukai using her fingers for the quotes.

"Why not?" asked Momo.

"Didn't want to risk it," said Fukai.

"Risk what? Did something happen?" asked Ryoma.

"No I just can't risk getting pregnant when I have such a severe health problem. And I know I've never told you about it, and I promise I will," said Fukai.

"When?" asked Inui.

"Would now work?" asked Fukai. They looked at each other, then back at her, then at the clock on the wall, then back at each other, then back at Fukai and nodded. "Okay then," said Fukai. There was pause.

"So?" asked Kaidoh.

"Well it's a whole bunch of diseases put together and when combined they are, well, fatal," said Fukai.

"Silence. They stared at her in disbelief.

"Wow, sorry about the whole kid thing," said Momo.

"Yea sorry," said Eiji.

"I'm so sorry, Fukai. Tezuka knows right?" asked Oishi.

"Yes, I told him before we got married," said Fukai.

"Then you know his love is genuine because he is staying with you," said Fuji smiling at Fukai.

"And well stay with you too," said Ryoma.

"Thanks you guys. So the usual?" she asked going back to work.

Two weeks later Tezuka and Fukai walked out of the doctor's office. Fukai had told Tezuka of what their friends had brought up and that made Tezuka want her to get a check up just to see if by some miracle she had gotten better. Shockingly enough, she did according to their results. She was still going to die earlier then normal but not for at least 15-20 years. Everyone was shocked that the time could go up so high in only a few months but they were happy.

"Hey Tezuka?" asked Fukai.

"Hmm?" he asked as he looked up from his book to look beside him. They were reading on their bed, well Tezuka was reading Fukai was playing sudoku.

"You know in fifteen to twenty years if we had kids, they would be able to handle themselves if I go," said Fukai slowly eyes still focused on her number game.

"What are you indicating?" asked Tezuka.

"That maybe we should consider having children or at least a child," said Fukai looking up at him. He moved his head to stare at the wall across from the bed.

"Yes I'm sure they would be able to cope at that age," he said looking back at her.

"So you want to think about it thoroughly?" asked Fukai. Tezuka closed his book and placed it on the side table and then put his hand to his chin as if in deep thought. It was like that for a while and Fukai just returned to her sudoku puzzle. Right when she was about to complete it the book was torn from her hands as well as her pen and placed on the side table as well. Then lips landed on her own and she just looked at Tezuka as he pulled away.

"I've thought about it and I think it would be great," he said with a slight smile.

"Good now can I have my sudoku puzzle back I was just about to complete it," said Fukai. Tezuka reached over to the side table but instead of grabbing the book and turned the lamp off. "Oh I get it you want to get started ASAP is that it?" asked Fukai.

"In this situation the sooner the better," explained Tezuka.

"True but-" Fukai was about to remark but she was silenced in another kiss.

-

The pregnancy test the next morning came out negative. But they decided to give it a little time. But still at the end of the day nothing.

"We shouldn't worry too much," said Fukai as she made dinner, which was curry.

"No we shouldn't. Oh I invited the others over for dinner as well, better make some more, well Momo is coming so a lot more," he said.

"Hey he isn't such a glutton that he was in middle school," said Fukai.

"But he is a glutton," said Tezuka and he left the kitchen and into the living room.

They all talked and had a good time. Fukai looked over at her husband and they silently made an agreement. Then Fukai stood up.

"Excuse me may I have your attention?" asked Fukai loud. To her surprise they all went silent and watched her.

"It got quiet quick," pointed out Ryoma.

"Yes, anyway I went to the doctor the other day and he said that my diseases were actually curing so it's more the likely that I will live for fifteen to twenty years," said Fukai. Everyone clapped and cheered and congratulated her.

"So does that mean you're thinking about kids?" asked Momo.

"What is with you and kids?" asked Kaidoh.

"Yea, you aren't babysitting I don't want you to teach any of my children nasty eating habits," said Fukai.

"Because then we'll have a new Ochibi," said Eiji.

"I already feel sorry for the kid and it isn't even born," said Ryoma.

"Well don't get your hopes up I'm not pregnant yet," said Fukai.

"So that means you've tried," said Momo, yes he has actually gotten smarter.

"Ehem, I don't discuss my private life," said Fukai crossing her arms and sitting down.

"In others words, yes," said Fuji and everyone laughed including Fukai.

It was a pleasant evening they all then went out for ice cream and then went their separate ways after that. Tezuka and Fukai walked hand in hand home and in silence.

"I think I'm ready to be a mother," said Fukai.

"Good because I'm ready to be a father," said Tezuka.

"I'm still sorry to leave everyone's life so early though," said Fukai.

"You'll be fine," said Tezuka as he wrapped a arm around her shoulder.

"Yea, who knows I get even more cured and I can live forever, well a long time," said Fukai.

"Yea that would be nice," said Tezuka.

"Home sweet home," said Fukai as they walked up to the door. They walked through the door and then walked down the hall.

A week had passed and Fukai still wasn't pregnant, but she still kept hope. She was cleaning the house and was going to head over to Kawamura Sushi in an hour to help out with the lunch rush. She bent down to pick up a sock she left on the floor. Before she knew it she was on the ground the everything began to get fuzzy.

"Takashi what's wrong?" asked Kaede as she looked at her boyfriend and noticed the concern in his eyes.

"Fukai was suppose to help me out today and said she was going to be here two hours ago," replied Taka.

"She was always one to be on time," said Kaede.

"Yea and she would have called if she was going to be late," said Taka.

"I'll call her house and find out if she's there," said Kaede. She called and left a message but the phone was never picked up.

"Maybe she had to run some errands," said Taka.

"What's he cell phone number?" asked Kaede.

"It's on the wall in the back," said Taka. She called that number but her cell wasn't picked up either.

"What if something happened?" asked Kaede.

"Go to her house and find out, the rush hour is done so I can handle things here," said Taka. Kaede grabbed a jacket and then ran to the Tezuka house. She knocked on the door but no answer. The door was unlocked so she walked in. Kaede called out her name and looked around she walked down the hallway and say Fukai laying on the ground shakings. Kaede quickly call an ambulance and Tezuka and then went with Fukai to the hospital.


	50. Chapter 50

Her heart beat was steady and the shaking had stopped. Everyone was in the waiting room until the doctor's gave the okay to go into her room. They were still running a few tests on her to find out what went wrong. Eventually they came out and turned to the group.

"Which is the husband?' he asked. Tezuka stood up and walked over to the doctor and they talked in hushed tones. Tezuka nodded his head through it and then bowed as the doctor left.

"What happened?' asked Oishi.

"We can go in now," said Tezuka. They all walked in and Tezuka got the chair next to her and held her hand.

"So what happened?" asked Kaidoh.

"Yea I thought nothing was going to happen for another fifteen years," said Eiji.

"Well that's what we were told but apparently they got the results mixed up with someone else's results and Fukai was actually getting worse," said Tezuka hardly above a whisper.

"I'm so sorry," said Kaede resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just worried about her," said Tezuka.

"That only makes sense since she is your wife," said Fuji.

"She'll be fine she' pulled through before," said Inui.

"I know can you leave for a moment?" asked Tezuka. They all left the room and closed the door.

Tezuka glanced over at the machines and then back at Fukai who was sleeping but it was much deeper then usual. He planted a kiss on her lips and felt that she was fairly cold. He took his jacket off and placed it over her and just held onto her hand and thinking about all the things that could happen. The good and the bad.

He knew this was come but with the past news they got he didn't prepare like he thought he would if it was so soon. He then began to think about all the times they had together since middle school and when they first met on the tennis courts and she wouldn't talk. Then he thought about what she said this morning.

"I'll see you when you get home, Kunimitsu, just don't be late because I'm making your favorite dinner," she had said. She smiled at the thought.

"I'm sorry I won't be getting home on time," he whispered in her ear. The doctor then came in and wanted to run one more test. Tezuka sat with the others and waited, because that's what you do in a waiting room.

"Just look on the bright side. She lived a good exciting life, sure it had it's ups and downs but it was still great," said Momo.

"You are already working on her eulogy? She isn't gone yet," said Kaidoh.

"Let's just try and keep her living," said Inui.

"I can't imagine how I would survive if this was Kaede," said Taka.

"Tezuka was always strong and he was ready for this but he still married her," said Fuji.

"Not even a disease could ruin true love," said Kaede.

"I guess not," said Fuji.

Just then the doctor walked out and slowly went to the group. The group grew silent and just watched him approach them.

"I'm terribly sorry, but during the last test things were going well but then her heart stopped and we could save her, we could save either of them," he said.

"Both?" asked Tezuka standing up.

"Yes, you didn't know she was pregnant about a week," said the doctor.

"Oh so she's gone?" asked Tezuka looking down. The doctor nodded. Tezuka walked past the doctor and into her room and just looked at her. He went and moved the cloth from her face to reveal her. Her skin was pale and she looked frozen in time.

The funeral was a pleasant one. Everyone Fukai knew was invited and they all came. Everyone got to say something about Fukai and tell stories. When everyone had left the incense was still burning and the flowers remained as alive as ever. Tezuka never wanted to forget her and he made a vow there on her grave to always and forever love her and remember her name.

The End


	51. Never Forgot: Epilogue

He tried to his it. Oh how he tried, but sometimes pain and isolation can over throw a persons entire life.

His friends tried to comfort him but he'd just push them aside. He worked from home, but everything still wasn't the same.

Her prescience still lingered around the apartment. Her smell, he charm, her. . . Love, and his love back still ached in his shattered heart.

His unborn child, whom no one knew, would never grace this world, its luck. This world was full of sorrow, depression, and death, but I'm sure it already figured the later out.

His past times seemed to be the only thing to remain. It was the cool night air, the gleaming stars, the water's deep dark abyss. Perfect for drowning in. A hike to a cliff with beautiful scenery. To leap from and feel free just for a moment. Poisonous but beautiful snakes. You could already feel the sinking sensation of it's fangs to your flesh.

These thoughts overtook his mind. Over and over and over. Taking him to depression so deep it was unheard of. He was racked with thought of no longer knowing why he existed. He had left everything to the past with nothing to the future.

Tennis was just a mere thought. A whisper, if you will, the even with the slightest breeze could blow it away. His tennis equipment was in storage getting dusty with age. He never picked up a racket again after the funeral. To many painful memories.

He didn't care that he was captain or part of the pillar pair anymore. That was pointless to him now, even though it was the most important thing to him then.

It shined in the moonlight as did the water. He could see her dead lifeless body floating in the water but as he reached it, it was gone. He stood in the shallow water staring ahead. The sharp pain he thought would come, never did. Just the trickling.

Drip, drip, drip. 

Rogue died the water as he collapsed into the water not even creating a splash.

Drop, drop, drop.

Clouds of crimson encased his body and the beating in his ears stopped after his eyes closed on the world for the last time.

Everything laid in the water. His body to rot, the knife to rust.

Nothing.

Gone.

An end.


	52. Alternate 'Happy' Ending

(A/N Well a lot of people demanded that I make an alternate ending to Remember the Name because killing Fukai and Tezuka just wasn't good enough for you people. You wished for a unoriginal happy ending so here it is. And warning it may not be that great because I don't write happy endings that often [like once every lifetime so yea. . .enjoy.)(Oh and it starts off when Tezuka is sitting by Fukai's hospital bed.)

Tezuka glanced over at the machines and then back at Fukai who was sleeping but it was much deeper then usual. He planted a kiss on her lips and felt that she was fairly cold. He took his jacket off and placed it over her and just held onto her hand and thinking about all the things that could happen. The good and the bad.

The doctor then walked in and picked up Fukai's chart. He then checked the machines and Fukai's pulse.

"Her heartbeat is regular, and her color seems to be coming back. I guess the antibiotics we gave her helped," said the doctor.

"Then will she wake up?" asked Tezuka hopefully.

"If the antibiotics keep doing what their doing then I would say a week or two she will wake up, maybe," said the doctor putting the chart back down, "and I would like to run another test."

"Okay," said Tezuka standing up about to leave.

"Wait, you can stay and see, I'm assuming you're the father," she said.

"Father?"

"You didn't know she was pregnant? Well I can understand that it's only been a few weeks. But yes I would like to run an ultrasound to see the health of the baby," she said. Tezuka nodded and she left the room and Tezuka went over to Fukai and sat there staring at her. Eventually the doctor came back rolling a machine, the ultrasound machine, shock there huh? She then pulled the blankets down and folded Fukai's shirt up revealing her abdomen. She poured the gel on the stomach and turned the machine on.

(A/N: I know everything that I'm talking about because I've had an ultrasound down before. No not because I was pregnant or someone thought I was it was after that wonderful D.C. trip.)

She put the camera on an looked at the camera. She passed over something and Tezuka stopped her. She went back and looked at it.

"That's the fetus," she said looking at Tezuka whose eyes could not be removed from the screen.

"Wow," he said sitting back in the chair.

"It looks really healthy, let's just hope the mum wakes up. But I'm sure she will," said the doctor turning the machine off, "I'll leave this here so we check daily on the growth of the fetus."

The doctor left and Tezuka walked out and into the waiting room where the others were.

"Are you okay, you look pale," said Eiji.

"She's pregnant," said Tezuka after a while.

"Woohoo!" yelled Momo.

"But what if she doesn't make it, then both will die," said Taka.

"It's too young to have an early birth and still live," said Fuji.

"Well then let's keep hoping she lives," said Kaidoh.

"That's all we can actually do," said Ryoma.

-

It has been a month and the fetus was growing up to be very healthy. Fukai had woken up yesterday and was slowly eating more and more. Unfortunately she barfed it all up due to morning sickness but that's what she gets.

Today she was going home and Tezuka and Fuji had agreed to help her. She got home and sat on the couch and looked around. They said bye to Fuji and Tezuka joined Fukai on the couch.

"Seems like ages since I've been home, but it's good back," she said smiling in his direction.

"Yea, it's been really quiet without you here," he said looking around.

"I'm not that loud," she protested. He just looked at her.

"Of course not," he said standing up and turning to her, "hungry?"

"Sure," she said standing up and they walked to the kitchen and looked around. "We're foodless, how did you survive the month?"

"I ate out a lot with the others because they were trying to cheer me up," he said closing the fridge door.

"Well I'm going shopping," said Fukai and she walked out the door and down the street to the store.

-

Fukai had been home for three months going to the hospital every other week. The baby was perfectly healthy and it seems they're having twins. Well Tezuka isn't, Fukai is, since guys can't have babies. . .ANYWAY! They are having both boys and Momo has already predicated that they will be taller then Ryoma when they're in kindergarden.

"So what should we name them?" asked Fukai as they were eating dinner one night.

"I think we should name them on the spot," he said.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea," she said.

"So twins that's going to be a handful."

"I think we can manage, just as long as everyone wants to baby-sit."

"Yep they'll love us."

"They're still afraid of their captain right? So no worries."

-

Tezuka got a phone call in the middle of work and he quickly rushed to the hospital. He ran to the room as fast as he could, and since it's Tezuka we're talking about, that's pretty damn fast. He made it to the room and ran over to Fukai and held her hand.

"Kunimitsu can I tell you something?" she asked looking up at him sweetly.

"Anything," he responded confused.

"No more kids," she said and then clenched his hand.

"Okay this is it, push," said the doctor.

A few minutes later the sound of a baby crying filled the air. The doctor wrapped the baby up and handed it to Fukai who then handed it to Tezuka as the twin was coming.

"He isn't coming out the correct way we have to do a C-section," said he doctor and they quickly rolled the bed to the operation room and Tezuka stood in the room still holding Fukai's hand.

Fukai awoke in her hospital room and Tezuka was next to her holding their new baby.

"Where's the other one?" she asked.

"He didn't make it. He was born and ten minutes later died,' said Tezuka. Fukai was silent and just stared at her hands. She then held her arms out and Tezuka placed the survivor in her hand. She cradled him and smiled at his sleeping form.

"I think I'll name him Motoki," she said and Tezuka put a hand on the top of their sons head.


End file.
